Here We Go Again
by Determindtowin
Summary: Girls make no sense! Yeah? Well boys are idiots! And she stomped away. I'v come to the conclusion that love sucks. TakuyaZoe,KojiOc,KoichiOc I don't own digimon! R&R PLZ! ch 45 up Finally!
1. The Call

_**I don't own DIGIMON (any of the seasons!)**_

**_This is placed 2 years after the 4th season _**

**_Same characters from 4th season, same Digimon forms!_**

_**Not sure if there are any parings yet!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

**_My first Digimon story!_**

_**Me: Just to let you know they all go to the same school.**_

_**Takuya: so every one moved into my town.**_

_**Me: Yes Takuya every one moved to your town.**_

**_Koji: So I have to put up with him even more than usual._**

_**Me: Yes you have to put up with him even more.**_

_**Takuya: So you hate being around me Koji is that right.**_

_**Koji: whatever I don't want to talk to you right now Takuya.**_

_**Takuya: So what did you say Koji.**_

**_Me: Stop you two I know you hate each other but you two make a great team, so stop fighting and let me write my story! Can you get along for that long?_**

_**Takuya and Koji: Shoots death glare**_

_**Me: You better or I'll hurt you!**_

_**Takuya: Ok fine.**_

_**Koji: Yeah whatever.**_

_**Me: Good… ok here you go!**_

**CH. 1: The Call**

It's Friday morning and everybody was at home because it was a day off.

**Koji's House**

Hey dad can I spend the night at a friends house".

"Sure what time will you be home"?

"Around 3 or 4pm is that ok".

"Ya it's ok go on have fun".

"Thanks dad" said Koji and ran to his room to get his closes ready to go.

5 minute's later Koji was walking out the door.

A half an hour later Koji was at his brother's house.

**At Koichi's house**

"Hey mom I'm hear "said Koji.

"Did you tell your father you were coming" asked there mother.

"Ye… actually no" answered Koji starting to creep into the hall.

"Hold it right there mister, what did you tell your father" she asked washing dishes.

_Do mom's have eye's in the back of there heads or something thought Koji._

"I told him I was going to sleep over is that so wrong" said Koji sitting at the table.

"Yes I mean no I mean I don't know" said there mother.

"Come on mom give him a break he did it so he could see us" said Koichi walking into the kitchen.

"All right I'll let it go this time but if you do it again I'm calling your father" said there mother.

"Ok I'll tell him next time" said Koji grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

"So what do you want to do" asked Koichi sitting down no the bed.

Kouichi's room was a dark blue color wallpaper with a computer and pictures all over his wall near his bed and over his computer desk.

"Wow" is all Koji could say looking at all the pictures that were on the wall.

"Like it" asked Koichi waving his hand in front of Koji's face.

"Did you draw all of theses" asked Koji.

"Yap all the picture's that I drew before we went to the digital world are by my bed, and the ones I drew after going to the digital world are by my computer" answered Koichi taking Koji's bag and putting it on his bed.

"This is cool" said Koji.

"Why don't you draw" asked Koichi.

"Ya I draw but there in a binder were no one can find them but me" answered Koji.

"Can I see them some time" asked Koichi.

"Sure" answered Koji walking over to Koichi's computer chair.

The chair was a black chair that swirled.

"Can I get on line" asked Koji.

"Sure" said Koichi walking over to the computer.

"I have digital pictures to" said Koichi grabbing another chair.

"Cool where are they" asked Koji looking around on the computer.

"There on word pad" answered Koichi.

There alphets changed a bit. Koichi wore a black hoodie with dark blue cargo pants. Koji still wore his bandana that he wore on there first trip to the digital world. He wore a black tee shirt the same long sleeved shirt that he wore the first time and the same kind of pants.

"Theses are really cool pictures" said Koji flipping through the pictures on word pad.

"Why don't you show them to anyone at school, I mean you can print them out and at least show them to the gang" asked Koji.

"Well I just like to keep them to my self" answered Koichi.

"Oh sorry I didn't it the way it came out" said Koji.

"That's ok I don't mind hey how about we get off of this and get on the internet" asked Koichi.

"Sure" answered Koji getting off of word pad and logging on to the internet.

**Takuya's house**

Takuya's attitude hasn't changed at all he's still annoying and hot-headed as ever. Takuya's goggles were in his room on his computer desk. He still wore his green hat and his red over shirt and the same kind of pants to. The only thing that changed was that he wore a yellow tee shirt with flames on it. He was playing video games with his little brother when.

"Takuya your spots to be working on your project not to be playing video games" said Mrs.Kanbara walking into the living room.

"I'm getting to it mom".

"Really that's why for the last 3 weeks you've been playing video games out here and in your room, you haven't even touched the project have you" said his mom turn off the TV.

"Come on mom we were on the last level now we have to start all over again" said Takuya looking at his mom.

"Well to bad now get in that room and do your project it's due Monday" said Mrs. Kanbara pointing up stairs.

"Ok I'm going".

"I just playing games on my computer any way".

"Sorry I took all your computer games out of your room so you can't goof off" said Mrs.Kanbara from down stairs.

"Grate now I have to do my project".

"At least I have my stereo to listen to ".

Takuya turns on his stereo shuts his door then he gets the papers for his project out of his book bag, and turns on the computer. A half an hour later.

"No (click) no (click) no (click) I think I'm going to go insane".

"Oh this looks good… ok now I'm bored".

" Ok well this web site is loading I should start writing my report".

"Now what am I going to call it".

"It has to be based on the French and Indian war".

"Miss. Scott did say we could make something for it".

"So what should I do".

"Got it I'll find a picture of one of the forts and then build it from there".

"It shouldn't take to long".

3 hours later

"All most done all's I have to do is write and type my paper".

"Done with every thing including the paper an amazingly."

"It only took you 6 hours to do it all" said Takuya's little brother.

"Don't push it Shinya, I got it done didn't I" said Takuya

"Just hurry up and tell mom that I'm done with my project and I'll be up here playing my stereo" said Takuya.

"Ok" said Shinya going out of Takuya's room.

"Finally I can relax and do what I want to do" said Takuya sitting down at his computer.

"Hey what's going on with this computer it's not acting like its should".

All of a sudden Agunimon appeared on the screen.

"Takuya Help us" said Agunimon.

**To Be Continued…**

_If this chapter was to short for you well then to bad the next chapter is longer any way. So get over it. Hope you liked it any way. **Please review, thank you! **_

_Determindtowin_


	2. Let's go

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Hope you like this chapter .Enjoy!_

**Chapter.2: Let's Go**

"Agunimon how did you get inside my computer" asked Takuya staring into the computer screen.

"Never mind that we need your help again" said Agunimon.

"So you need your help again what's wrong what's going on there" Asked Takuya panicking a little bit.

"Calm down Takuya and let me tell you what's wrong" answered Agunimon.

"But you said that you guys would be able to handle it" asked Takuya sitting back down.

"There's an evil digimon messing with time here and we don't have enough strength to do it alone so we need your help. You, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P" said Agunimon.

"So will you and the guys help us again" continued Agunimon.

"Sure we will, I bet that every one would like to take another trip to the digital world" answered Takuya.

"Good you guys have to hurry, also a couple more things one you can get to the digital world throw a computer now and two the time here is the same time that it is there" said Agunimon.

"So it's not like last time we were there" asked Takuya.

"That's right the works the same way it works in your world" answered Agunimon.

Can we come there tomorrow morning" asked Takuya.

"Sure but don't be late" answered Agunimon before going away.

"Oh boy like I didn't have enough to worry about" said Takuya falling on his bed.

"Takuya dinner time" yelled his mom from down stairs.

"All right I'll be right down" said Takuya getting off his bed and turning off the computer and slowly walking out of his room and down the stairs.

**At Dinner**

"Takuya don't forget that you have a soccer game tomorrow at 4:30" said his mother trying to get Takuya to talk.

"Ok thanks mom" said Takuya.

"What's wrong Takuya you have barely touched your dinner" she asked.

"I'm not every hungry to night, can I be excused" Asked Takuya never taking his eyes off the floor.

"Sure your probly tired from doing your project so get a good night sleep" said His mom taking care of his plate.

"Ok mom night" said Takuya walking out of the room.

"Can I be excused to I have to do my home work" said Shinya.

"Sure hunny" she said.

"Thanks mom" said Shinya walking out of the room.

"Well it's 10 I should go to sleep" said Takuya looking out at his alarm clock.

Takuya turns off his cell phone and his light turns on his alarm clock and went to sleep. Shinya also has a cell phone. Shinya got a call on his cell phone to turn on his computer and hold his phone up to the computer screen. He thought it was from one of his friends so he did what he was told and went in to the digital world he was greeted by his friends Zoe's cousin Jessica Hunz, and Jake Spario. The other person who was older than every one else Mat Himi.

"What's going on here" asked Jake.

"Where are we" asked Jess.

"One I don't know and two I don't have an answer for that" answered Mat.

"The silent one speaks" said Shinya.

"Well don't get used to it" said Mat.

"By the way I'm Shinya this is Jake and this is Jessica" said Shinya.

"You can call me Jess if you want" said Jessica.

_Jessica has strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing green shorts and a teal tank top with her white shoes._

"I'm Mat Himi" said Mat with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

_Mat has brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black tee shirt and dark blue pants with his black shoes._

_Jack has black hair and blue eyes. He wore a crimsons red shirt with dark red pants and dark red and black shoes._

_Shinya light brown Hair and amber eyes. He wore a yellow shirt that said I'm your worse nightmare with blue pants and dark brown shoes._

"What's happening" asked Jess looking at her cell phone as it changed into a d-tector.

"I don't know but this is so cool" said Jake.

"You think that everything weird that happens to us is cool" said Shinya.

**Mat's P.O.V**

_Hi I'm Mat Himi. I am 15 years old. I'm Tommy's older brother. I don't hang around him often. But now I'm stuck with three little twerps in who knows where and my phone just changed into who knows what._ **End of P.O.V**

**Jessica's P.O.V**

_Hi I'm Jessica Hunz. I am 10 years old. I'm Zoe's cousin. One minuet I'm on my computer playing video games and the next I'm here with my friends and oh_ well _guess that's what I get for playing video games to much ._**End of P.O.V**

**Jake's P.O.V**

_Hi I'm Jake Spario. I am 10 years old. I am the weird one of the group. I make smart remarks a lot and every thing that everybody thinks is weird I think is cool. Now I know why every one calls me weird._** End of P.O.V**

**Shinya's P.O.V**

_Hi I'm Shinya Kanbara. I have an older brother named Takuya. I don't like to talk as much as he dose but I am a little like him. I am stubborn and not and I'm not afraid to speck my mind. Oh ya also I am10 years old._** End of P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"You 4 were chosen to weald 4 dark worriers" said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Who's there I don't work for any one I don't know" said Mat standing in front of Shinya, Jess, and Jake.

"I am Luciemon and you have no choice" said Luciemon coming out form the shadows.

"Your phones have changed into d-tectors" continued Luciemon.

"D-tectors what are those" asked Shinya walking out from behind Mat.

"A d-tector is a device that let's you changed into one of the legendary worriers that I have captured" said Luciemon.

"Legendary warriors what are those" asked Jess.

"There antenicent warriors da" said Jake sarcastically.

"I wasn't asking you Jake" said Jess slapping him over the head.

"That hurt" said Jake rubbing the back of his head.

"It was spost to stupid" said Jess turning around to face luciemon.

"He's right Jessica they are antenic warriors" said Luciemon.

"H-how did you know my name" asked Jess.

"I know you because I chose you 4 so here are your warriors" said Luciemon showing them there spirits.

"For Jessica Renamon and her beast spirit Calmaramon, for Jake Arbormon and his beast spirit Petaldramon, for Shinya Grumblemon and his beast spirit Gigasmon, and for Mat Mercuremon and his beast spirit Meatormon" said Luciemon as they went into there d-tectors.

Shinya had a green with a brown grip d-tector, Mat had a gray d-tector with a green grip, Jake had amber and a black grip d-tector, and Jessica had a blue with a teal grip d-tector.

Before any of you ask what a beast spirit is a stronger form of your digimon" said Luciemon. Then a screen appeared in front of them.

"Here are the digimon your targeting Agunimon spirit of fire, Kumamon spirit of Ice, Kazemon spirit of Wind, Beetlemon spirit of thunder, Lobomon spirit of light, and Loweemon spirit of darkness" continued Luciemon as the screen showed the pictures of every one that he named off.

"The people who you are targeting are people you know Takuya Kanbara, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimato, J.P Shibayama, Koji Minamoto, and Koichi kimura" he said.

"This is going to be fun" said Shinya.

"now go and get some sleep" said Luciemon as they disappeared.

**8am**

"Takuya, Shinya come down here" yelled Mrs. Kanbara.

"What is it" said Takuya being the first one to come down fallowed by Shinya.

"Your father and I are going out of town for a couple of weeks for a meeting. There's money for food on the table and Takuya your in charge" said Mrs. Kanbara getting on her coat.

"But mom I've got the better grades" said Shinya.

"Well I'm older so ha" said Takuya staring at Shinya.

"Well I'm in elementary school and I do high school stuff" said Shinya.

"Well I'm in middle school and I do middle school stuff" said Takuya still staring at his little brother.

"Oh and no fighting you 2 ok" said Mrs. Kanbara.

"Yes mom" said Takuya and Shinya at the same time.

**AT Zoe's House**

"Zoe" called Mrs. Orimoto.

"Yes mom" said Zoe coming out of the living room.

"Your cousin is coming over for a couple of weeks well your father, aunt, and I go to a meeting" said Mrs. Orimoto.

"And your in charge there's money on the stand for food" she continued.

"Yes mom" replied Zoe.

"Since your cousin only live's a few blocks away she told your aunt that she will walk here she just has to pack her things" she said.

"Ok mom" said Zoe.

The same thing happened at Mat and Tommy's house Mat was in charged. Same at Koji, Koichi, and Jake's.

"Hi zo…e where are you going I just got here" said Jess, just coming in to door.

"Do what you want I'm going to my room" said Zoe .

"Ok" said Jess taking her shoes off.

Takuya said the same thing to Shinya and went back up to his room as Tommy ran to his phone and called Takuya.

RING RING

"I've got it" said Shinya grabbing the phone.

"Hi, is Takuya there" asked Tommy.

"Yeah hold on" replied Shinya. He ran up to Takuya's room and handed him the phone.

"Thanks" said Takuya as Shinya left the room.

"Hello" said Takuya putting his hat and goggles on.

"Takuya it's Tommy" said Tommy.

"I could tell… what's up" asked Takuya.

"Do you want to go to the digital world through a computer in the computer lab at school" asked Tommy.

"Sure, you call Koji and Koichi and I'll call Zoe and JP" said Takuya walking down stairs.

"Ok bye" replied Tommy and then hung up the phone.

20 minutes later everybody was at the computer lab.

"Alright let's roll" said Takuya putting his cell phone up to the screen of the computer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that's it, hope you liked it!_

_Sorry it took so long to up date! I can't believe i finally got it up with all the homework and projects i've got but here ya go! Oh and stupid exams coming up._

_**Please Review!**_

_Thanks!_

_**-**Oh and if you want to tell me what you might want to see in future chapters!_

_Later!_

_Determindtowin_


	3. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 3: The Battle Begins!**

"Good you made it" said Agunimon.

"Yeah we made it, but before we get under way WILL EVERYBODY GET OFF OF ME" yelled Takuya.

"Sorry Takuya" said Zoe getting off of Takuya.

"We've really got to work on our entrance" said Tommy standing up.

"Yeah and try not to land on me" said Takuya.

"Thanks for getting off of me" Takuya continued getting up.

"Now look at your cell phones" said Agunimon.

They changed into d-tectors again.

"All right let's go "said Takuya putting his d-tector in his pocket and started to walk off.

"Hold on Takuya "said Agunimon grabbing on to Takuya's shoulder.

"We still have to tell you what's new" said Lobomon.

"What's new every thing looks the same" said Koji.

"After going back and forth a couple of times our powers will start to affect you" said Lobomon.

"What Lobomon is trying to say is that after going from your world to the digital world a part of us will start to affect you" said Kazemon.

"Like the power of wind will start to work with Zoe in her human form" continued Kazemon.

"The same thing will happen to you guys" said Beetlemon.

"But it's just a theory so don't dwell on that ok" said Loweemon.

"Can we talk about this later cause Koji and I have a soccer game" said Takuya.

"Ok lets go" said Zoe.

"We've got plenty of time" Said Kouichi.

_**4:10**_

"We've been walking around for hours and still haven't found anything" said JP.

"Hey JP what time is it" asked Tommy.

"**_4:12_** why" asked JP.

"We need to head back" said Takuya.

"Why" Said Zoe.

" So Takuya and I can get ready for our Soccer game, also even thought it's summer soccer our coach said if we were late one more game were sitting out" said Koji.

"Let's go then" said Kouichi.

_**4:20**_

"Come on Koji we don't have much time to get out on the filed" said Takuya running out of the computer room.

"I'm coming" said Koji sticking his d-tector in his backpack then running after Takuya.

At **_4:25_** Takuya and Koji were out on the filed passing the soccer ball back and forth.

"At least it is a home game to day or we would have never made it" said Takuya as the coach called them in.

"Ok let's play a good game Takuya take right wing, and Koji take center" said the coach.

"Got it" They said together then ran out on the filed before the coach could say who else was on the filed.

They won the game **_15 to 2_**.

"I'm beat" said Takuya.

"You both must be beat" said Zoe.

"Well see you guys tomorrow" said Takuya turning into his driveway.

"Takuya your home" said Shinya.

"Someone's in a cranky mood today" said Takuya walking into the living room.

"well I'm beat I'm going to my room you can make your own dinner right" said Takuya walking to the stairs.

"Yeah sure whatever" said Shinya getting up off the couch and going into the Kitchen and went up the other stairs.

"Come in anyone come in" said Shinya to his d-tector.

"What is it Shinya" answered Mat.

"He's home what do you want me to do" asked Shinya.

"Don't do any thing keep it on the DL for now" said Mat.

"Ok see ya" said Shinya then stuck his d-tector in his pocket.

_**The next day**_

"Takuya, Takuya wake up" said Agunimon shaking him.

"To tired must sleep" said Takuya pulling the covers over his head.

"Takuya" said Agunimon.

"It's 8 let me sleep" said Takuya.

"Takuya who are you talking to" said Shinya coming in to his room.

"Don't you know how to knock, and mind your own damn business" said Takuya throwing a pillow at Shinya then getting out of bed.

"Fine whatever I'm going" said Shinya closing the door behind him.

"That was close" said Takuya falling back on his bed.

A little to close if you ask me" said Agunimon.

"So what are we going to do now" asked Agunimon.

"I don't know be bored or I got it, what have you been up to since we left the digital world" asked Takuya sitting up as he asked the question.

_**Koji's house**_

"Man it's quite around here" said Koji walking into the living room and turning on the TV.

"Why did I have to do all my homework yesterday, wait I didn't finish my project though sure it's only putting the cover together, it gives me some thing to do" said Koji.

_**A half an hour later**_

"Koji what have you been doing since you left the digital world "asked Lobomon seeing what Koji was doing.

"Well I've been trying to get along with my step mom but it's kind of hard and right now I'm finishing up my cover for my project" said Koji not taking his eyes off his paper.

"So what have you been doing" asked Koji finishing up the project and putting it in his back pack.

"Not much really" Said Lobomon.

_**At Zoe's house**_

"Hey was up Zoe" asked Jess.

"Not much you hungry" asked Zoe going into the kitchen.

"Yeah" said Jess walking into the kitchen.

"So what did you do yesterday" asked Zoe getting out a frying pan.

"Well I unpacked my stuff played some video games that I brought over then I was bored" said Jess sitting at the table.

"Wow you did a lot yesterday, all I did was hang out with Takuya and the gang and went to their soccer game" said Zoe.

"Well do you know what you want" asked Zoe.

"Not yet" said Jess.

"Well when you figure out what you want call me so I can start making it, I've got homework to do anyway" Said Zoe walking out of the kitchen and into her room.

"Ok will do" answered Jess.

After Zoe went to her room Jess went to the spire bedroom and shut the door. She sat on her bed and grabbed her book bag then she pulled out her laptop and went into the digital world.

_**In Zoe's room**_

Zoe lied she did all her homework on Friday and she had nothing to do so she called Koji and asked if he could help call everyone so they could go to the digital world. Koji said "Sure", and then they all met up in the digital world.

_**With Jessica** _

"Good you made it" said Matt as Jess walked in. She nodded.

"And they came too" said Shinya. (Takuya and the gang went to the digital world too)

"Let's go collect so me data" said Jake.

"Alright let's go" said Jess pulling out her detector.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution" she shouted as she let the light from the detector surround her. She changed into Renamon.

"Well I'm ready when you guys are" said Jess.

"Alright, let's go" said Matt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: Sorry it took so long Softball pratice and well you get it.**_

_**Please Review**_

Thanks


	4. 10 warriors collide

**Chapter.4: The 10 Worriers Collide**

"I'm so bored" said Takuya as they walked through the desert. But they just kept walking. 10 minutes later.

"That's it I'm done I'm not moving from this spot until I take a break" said Koichi sitting down.

"That's a good idea" said Tommy and then sat down.

"I'm with Takuya" said Zoë.

"Me two" said JP.

"Fine" said Koji.

"I wonder how long the digital world" asked Koichi.

"I don't know" answered Takuya then all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What the hell was that" said Koji.

"I don't know" said Koichi.

"Did you miss us" said Grumblemon.

I thought we got ride of you guys" said Takuya.

"I guess you didn't try hard enough" said Renamon.

"We defeated you once we can do it again" said Zoe.

"Execute spirit evolution" yelled every one at once.

"Agunimon" yelled Takuya.

"Lobomon" yelled Koji.

"Kumamon" yelled Tommy.

"Kazemon" said Zoe.

"Loweemon" said Koichi.

"Beetlemon" said JP.

"All right lets go" said Agunimon.

"Snake eye Break" shouted Grumblemon.

"Pyro Tornado" yelled Agunimon.

"Drain Rain" said Renamon.

"Hurricane wind" yelled Kazemon blocking Renamon's attack.

"Crystal Freeze" said Kumamon.

"Dark reflection" said Mercuremon throwing kumamon's attack right back at him.

"JP go help Zoe" said Lobomon we'll handle Arbormon.

"All right" said beetlemon.

"Lobo kendo" said Lobomon.

"Have you noticed that they all seem to be going after one person" said Loweemon.

"Yah I wonder why, but I guess we'll find out soon enough" said Lobomon.

"I'm getting tired of this" said Grumblemon dodging one of Adunimon's attacks,

"Were getting creamed" said Arbormon.

"Then we should kick it up a knock, slide evolution calmaramon" said Renamon slide evolving.

"No Calmaramon we haven't gotten there yet" said Mercuremon.

"Retreat" said Arbormon.

They de digivoled after they left.

"What was that all about" asked Zoe.

"I don't know, and what was with they haven't got to the beast spirit part yet" asked Tommy.

"I don't get it either" answered JP.

"Guess we'll figure it out sooner or later" said Koichi.

"Let's go home and we can have a sleep over at my house" said Takuya.

"I'm in" said Tommy.

"Me too" said JP.

"Whatever" said Koji.

"Me three" said Koichi.

"Sure why not" said Zoe.

"All right then lets go" said Takuya.

_**

* * *

Back at Takuya's House**_

"Hey Shin…ya" Said Takuya when he opened the door and saw that no one was there.

"Who's Shinya" asked Tommy.

"My little brother" answered Takuya walking into the house.

"Hey were everybody" asked Takuya looking behind him.

"They all went home to pack there things" answered Tommy.

"Takuya I found something looks like a note" said Tommy coming from the kitchen.

_Takuya,_

_I went to Jake's house to sleep over. hope you don't mind._

_Shinya._

Read Takuya out loud so Tommy could hear.

"How come you didn't go home and pack your things Tommy" asked Takuya looking up from the note.

"I stayed so you wouldn't get mad" answered Tommy as they walked into the living room.

A half an hour later Takuya and Tommy were sitting out side waiting for someone to get to Takuya's house sooner or later.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long my cosine left a note for me saying that she went over to one of her friends house" said Zoe walking up to Tommy and Takuya.

_**

* * *

A little while later**_

"Thank god tomorrow is the last day of school" said Takuya.

Tommy and Zoe were in the kitchen making dinner, because we all know that Takuya can't cook.

"I know I don't think I could stand another day in school" said J.P.

"Also that means we have more time in the digital world to get to Ophanimon so she can help us figure out what's going on" said Koichi.

"Dinners ready" yelled Zoe from the kitchen.

_**

* * *

After dinner**_

"Hey guys I have something for you" said Zoe coming into the living room with something behind her back.

"Oh no it's something bad quick everybody run" said Takuya.

"Oh shut it Takuya, I'm not finished" said Zoe.

"Since I know that none of you have studied, but this doesn't include J.P and Tommy, so I brought books that we can study because the last final is tomorrow" Said Zoe pulling a book out from behind her back.

"I told you it was something bad" said Takuya.

"I never study and I always do well on tests" said Koji.

"Well that's you Mr. Smarty pants" said Zoe "So let's get to work".

_**They were all asleep by 10:30.** But something happened their symbols for the legendary warrior appeared on their skin .Koji's symbol appeared just below his left shoulder on his bicep. Takuya's appeared on the back of his right hand, Koichi's on his right ankle, Zoe's on the left side of her neck, Tommy's on his right shoulder, and JP's on his left for arm. _

_**

* * *

7 am**_

**Beep, beep, beep.** "Will some turn that thing off, how is every closest to it "ground Takuya putting his pillow over his head.

"That would be you Takuya" said Koji.

"That's why it's so loud" mumbled Takuya.

_Takuya picked up his pillow a little just enough so he can see the alarm clock. Its two feet away from him. He looks at his arm then at the alarm clock and he says_ "that's too far".

"Just turn it off" yelled Zoe.

"Ok, ok" answered Takuya as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock.

"Come on everybody, get up" said Koichi all ready up and dressed.

_Takuya looked at Koji _"How can someone have so much energy in the morning". "I have no idea".

"Did someone give him sugar" mumbled JP.

"No" answered Zoe.

**_An Hour later they were all walking towards the school. The elementary school is a block away from the middle school._**

"So what do you want to do after school" asked Takuya.

"Well let's go to the digital world" Koichi answered.

"Ok lets…" started Takuya before he was cut of by Koji saying "let's go to the shabya train station and try it there".

"All right" answered everyone.

_**

* * *

After school**_

"All right let's meet at the shabya station, every one be there no later than 5:00" said Zoe.

"Got it" answered JP and Tommy; "all right" said Takuya and Koichi, "whatever" said Koji.

**Koji and Koichi were the first to arriver at the station. Then Takuya showed up. At 4:45 Zoe & Tommy show up. And last but not least at 4:55 JP showed up. Then they started to walk over to the elevator and Takuya pressed the down button. The elevator went down to the basement then the door opened.**

"Come on you stupid elevator go down" said Takuya continually pressing the down button.

"Just face it Takuya it's not going any feather, lets just go back up" said JP.

_**Then all of a sudden the doors on the elevator slammed shut and the elevator went falling. Then they hit the bottom.**_

"Why is it always me" said Takuya sitting up and rubbing his head.

**A trailmon was waiting for them.**

"Wormmon" said Tommy.

"All aboard the rose morning express" said wormmon.

**Everybody claimed aboard the trailmon and off they went. Everything was nice and peace full until every thing went pitch black and they hit a bump. Everyone fell to the ground.**

**

* * *

Sorry about that but I thought I would keep you guessing.**

**I've got a couple of questions for you.**

_What do you think will happen in the next chapter?_

_What do you think the next chapter will be called?_


	5. Two new Digimon

_I got this one up sooner then the last one so you wouldn't be made at me!  Well here you go here is the next chapter!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Two New Digimon

**When they got up they were in the digital world wormmon had stopped for the night. Everybody got off.**

"Remember kids were leaving at dawn" said wormmon then he fell asleep.

"Hey Zoe did you change your outfit, or something" asked JP.

_Zoe was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with a light brown over coat, also blue jean shorts, and brown mid- calf boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail as well._

"No but I like it. Looks like everybody's outfit changed" answered Zoe.

_Takuya is wearing blue jean pants with a rip just above the left knee, red figureless gloves, black shoes, and a red t-shirt with his brown hat ant goggles. Koji's outfit is a light blue hooded tank top, black pants, white and blue shoes, and a bark blue and white bandana. Koichi's outfit is a black T-shirt, light blue cargo pants and gray shoes. Tommy is wearing a green t-shirt under an orange and gray vest, tan pants and white and green shoes. JP's outfit is yellow sweater, gray pants, and blue and yellow shoes._

"Cool" Tommy said as he looked at what he was wearing.

"Hey guys is it just me or have we been here before" asked Takuya.

"It's not just you this is the village of flame the place where you and I got or human spirits" answered Koji.

"That means Bokomon and Nemon are here" said Tommy with excitement in his voice.

"I don't know I mean it's been a couple of years" said Koichi.

"Well I guess we could look around see what's new" asked Zoe.

"Ok let's go" said JP starting to walk away from the group.

"Wow it really hasn't changed that much since the last time we were here" said Zoe.

"We better get back and get some sleep" said JP.

**When they got back they fell asleep. At dawn they went got on wormmon and off they went.**

"Hope we get there soon" said Tommy.

"Yeah me to" said Zoe.

"Hi everybody".

"You idiot you weren't spots to say anything yet".

**SNAP**

"Owe sorry Bokomon"

"Bokomon, Nemon you're here" said Zoe excited to see them again.

"But how did you get on the trailmon with out us noticing" asked Koji.

Last night well you were sleeping we snuck on and hid until nemon opened his big mouth" answered Bokomon,

"How is the book coming" asked Koichi changing the subject.

"It's done but I guess now it's not the end of the story of the legendary warriors" answered Bokomon.

"Guess not" said Tommy.

**_

* * *

Later that night_**

"I hope we get there sooner or later" said Takuya looking out the window.

"Better sooner than later" said JP.

"Yeah it will be nice to see Ophanimon again" said Tommy.

"You know I never knew how wonderful the digital world looked" said Zoe looking at the moons.

"Your right it looks nice" said Takuya.

"The last time we were here, we were either fighting or running away from something" Tommy said as he looked out the window.

**

* * *

Koji and Koichi's conversation**

"Hey Koichi what's wrong."

"Nothing".

"Come on I'm your brother you can tell me anything."

"Well I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen when we get there."

"Like what".

"Like there's something guarding Ophanimon's castle and we're gonna have to fight them to get into the castle."

"It's ok with all of us together there's nothing we can't do, so don't worry about it".

"Thanks Koji".

"That's what brothers are for".

_**

* * *

End of conversation**_

**Two days later they were in the Dark Continent and almost to the Rose morning star.**

"All right Kiddies you'll have to walk form here" said Wormmon letting them off.

"Ok thanks wormmon" everybody said as wormmon started to leave.

"The rose morning star looks like it's about 5 miles away" said Takuya.

"Wait you were failing math how do you know that" said Koji. I might have been failing math but I'm not stupid" answered Takuya then he started to walk towards the rose morning star.

"Hey Takuya wait up" said Tommy running towards Takuya.

**Everybody followed after Tommy.**

_**

* * *

2 hours later**_

"How much longer" said JP.

"Looks about 2 21/2 more miles" answered Zoe.

"Can't we just digivole so we can get there faster" asked JP.

"I'm leaving this decision to Koji and Koichi, because two heads are better than one and my head is confused right know" said Takuya.

"We can walk you guys it isn't going to kill us" said Koichi.

"Besides we have walked for miles before" answered Koji.

"All right then" said JP.

**A little while later they were at the base of the big cliff the was Ophanimon's castle.**

Well let's digivole guys" said Takuya.

"Execute spirit evolution" yelled everyone.

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Loweemon."

"Kazemon."

"Kumamon."

"Beetlemon."

"All right let's go" said Agunimon.

_Kazemon and Beetlemon grabbed Bokomon and Nemon and Cought up with the others._

"I don't remember it being a hill, I thought the last time it was floting way off the ground" said Kumamon.

"The digital world changes every time the Fractal code is Scand" said Bokomno.

There we made it" said Lobomon.

"Look theirs someone's guarding the castle" said Kazemon.

"Hey Bokomon who are those two" asked Beetlemon.

"I wish I knew" said Bokomon.

_One Digimon has deep blue eyes, and light purple hair. Her clothes are a light purple tank that goes down to mid-thigh, slits from hips down on both sides, dark blue shorts black boots that go up to knees, dark blue band in hair, with light purple neko ears on top of head. _

_The other digimon has pale green hair, and emerald green eyes. Her clothes are a tight black tank top that shows mid drift, tight black shorts, grayish blue glove that goes up to mid-bicep on left arm, grayish blue boots that go up to mid thigh, with narrow transparent wings on her back. _

"I found them the digimon in the light purple and blue is Harmonemon, and the one in the green and black is Chimeramon" said Bokomon.

"Is there anything else?" asked Kumamon.

"No… nothing." replied Bokomon looking over the pages again.

"You may not pass." said Harmonemon.

"Chill we just want to see Ophanimon." said Agunimon.

"We can't allow you to see lady Ophanimon. The only way you can pass is if two of you beat us in a fair fight." said Chimeramon.

"Do any of you volunteer?" asked Harmonemon.

"I do." answered Agunimon.

"Agunimon-." said Kazemon.

"It's the only way we're going to get into the castle." replied Agunimon taking a step towards the two.

"Fine, you'll fight me." said Harmonemon.

"I'll fight too." said Lobomon.

"Good, then you'll fight me." said Chimeramon.

"No interruptions are allowed. Got it?" said Harmonemon as all four of them took a fighting stance.

* * *

**Me: we'll I got it up with in three days that's not too bad if you ask me.**

**Koji: we'll no one asked you.**

**Me: shut it Koji you're ruining my moment of glory.**

_**(Takuya walks in)**_

**Takuya: Ya Koji don't ruin it for her.**

**Me: what do you mean and were you eavesdropping on your conversation?**

**Takuya: yes and It only took you about 3 weeks to get the 4th chapter up.**

**Koji: First of all you don't but in to other peoples conversations and second of all she couldn't find her stupid book.**

**Me: Thank you… Hey it's not a stupid book.**

**Koji: What ever**

**Me: I'm the author of this story so remember I can make you did _anything _I want.**

**Both gulp**

**Takuya: I suggest we run.**

**Koji: good idea.**

**Both start running**

**Me: Yeah you better run.**

**Zoe: Nice job girl.**

**Me: thanks**

**lol any way please review**


	6. Chap 6: The Battle continues

**_Me: Here is chapter 6_**

_**Takuya: How could you do that you just left them hanging like that in the last chapter.**_

_**Me: It's because I wanted to ok, now your making me fell bad about it.**_

**_Takuya: Well good now I want to see what happens so get on with the 6th chapter._**

_**Me: ok, ok I'm going.

* * *

**_

**Chapter. 6: The Battle Continues**

"Pyro Punch" yelled Agunimon throwing the first attack.

Harmonemon easily dodges Agunimon's attack.

"Sound blast" yelled Harmonemon, Agunimon got full blast of the attack.

"Pyro tornado" said Agunimon starting his attack.

"Sonic windmill" said Harmonemon.

The sonic windmill stopped Agunimon from finishing his attack and chucked him back about two feet.

"That's it" said Agunimon running towards Harmonemon.

**But Harmonemon stopped his punch. So Agunimon throw another punch, she stopped that punch to. So Agunimon kneed her right in the gut, then he was able to get one hand free and slammed her in the back. Harmonemon hit the ground. But then she spun and kicked Agunimon's feet right out from under him.**

Harmonemon quickly got up and said "I'm not going to give up that easily."

"Come on Takuya get up" yelled Kazemon.

"Takuya" thought Harmonemon

"That's funny you sound just like my cosine when she plays soccer with me" said Agunimon getting up "I swore that no one will ever beat me in any thing, and that's why I can't stand to give up."

**Then Harmonemon heal kicked Agunimon right in the gut, then grabbed one of his arms and held it behind his back. Then Harmonemon said **"good that means it's going to be a short and interesting fight."

**All of a sudden Agunimon flipped over harmonemon's head and hit her with a pyro punch.**

"All right this fight is over you have earned my respect. Now alls your friend has to do is beat Cheramon and all you can go in" said Harmonemon.

**Then Harmonemon got up and leaned against a wall for support.

* * *

**

_**Lobomon's and Chimeramon's fight**_

"All right our turn" said Chimeramon.

"Fine howling laser" said Lobomon beginning the battle.

"To bad I don't have to doge it copy cat" said Chimeramon throwing his attack right back at him.

"_All right now I know what that attack does. Now what do I do I could all ways use howling laser again but she will just use copy cat and send it right back at me, so I got it_" thought Lobomon.

"What are you scared do you want to give up" said Chimeramon.

"HA you wish lobo kendo" said Lobomon then he charged at her.

"Blinding screen" said Chimeramon then she ran her right hand over her glove and a sword came out of the glove and toped at her wrist.

Then the two blades collided.

"You're not too bad" said Lobomon.

"Thanks you're not to bad your self ether" said Chimeramon "but you'll never beat me".

Then she kneed Lobomon in the stomach.

"Oh no she didn't" said Kazemon.

"That's it now your ass is mine" said Lobomon getting up.

"You wish" Chimeramon said doing a flip kick and slamming Lobomon again.

"Koji get up" said Loweemon.

"He's not getting up any time soon" said Chimeramon walking up to him.

"I might not be getting up but you're coming down" said Lobomon tripping her.

**Then Lobomon got up then lifted her up and started punching her as hard as he could.**

"Ok, ok, you win you can pass" said Chimeramon with the little berth she had left.

* * *

**Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP walked into the castle and then once the doors shut they de- digivoled.**

"Good thing we stopped the fights or we could have reviled our true salves before the time was right" said Harmonemon helping Chimeramon up.

**The gang walked through the maze of stair cases and finally got to the grand hall way.**

"Come on in children" said Ophanimon opening the doors to the grand room "Fallow me children".

**Then they walked into a room with a large table with seats all around it, and at the head of the tabled in the wall was a large screen. They all sat down in a seat.**

"Ok why did our clothes changed when we got to the digital world" asked Zoe.

"Your outfit's changed because of the way you were feeling as you were passing between the digital world and your world" said Ophanimon "Also well you were all together your symbol appeared."

"What" everyone said with a look on their faces.

"Takuya come here" said Ophanimon.

Takuya got up and walked over to Ophanimon.

"Give me your right hand" she said.

"Ok" said Takuya letting her see his right hand.

"Now tack off your glove" said Ophanimon.

So Takuya did what he was told and then he saw the symbol of fire on his hand.

"This symbol of fire allows you to control fire without being in your digimon form" said Ophanimon. "Zoe you're able to control wind. Tommy ice, JP thunder, Koji light, and Koichi darkness." "There will also be two more coming with you on your journey to defeat Lucemon, I think you have all ready meet them, and Takuya, and JP you know them quite well".

"We do" said Takuya and JP at the same time.

"Come on in you two" said Ophanimon.

Then two digimon walked in.

"Harmonemon the warrior of sound, and Chimeramon warrior of sight" said Ophanimon.

"You 2 were guarding the castle and wouldn't let us in with out a fight" said Takuya.

"I think it's time to show them your true selves" said Ophanimon.

* * *

**The two digimon de digivoled. **

"Hi I'm Noelle Kanbara Takuya's Cousin" she said.

**Noelle has dark purple hair that's just pass her shoulders, violet- blue eyes, her outfit is a light purple t-shirt and white capers with sandals.**

"Noelle can control sound" said Ophanimon.

"Hi everybody I'm Kaylee Shibayama JP's cousin" she said.

**Kaylee has grayish- blue hair down to her lower back, and amber eyes. Her outfit is a dark blue shoulder t-shirt and black mid-thigh shorts with black ankle high boots.**

"Kaylee can control sight she can read other people's attacks and knows how to counter them" said Ophanimon.

"SO… let's get this strait I fought my cousin and I didn't even know it…cool" said Takuya.

"It's good to see you to Takuya" said Noelle.

"Nice to see you again Kaylee" said JP.

"Nice to see you too" Said Kaylee.

"JP she's your cousin" asked Tommy.

"Ya can't you see the resemblance" said JP.

"Absolutely not" said Koichi.

"No not really no" said Takuya.

"Lets up it this way she's hot your not, she has an hour glass figure and your shaped like a pumpkin, shall I go on" said Takuya

JP hits Takuya over the head

"OW what was that for" asked Takuya.

Kaylee hits Takuya over the head

"I don't even know you" said Takuya.

Noelle hits Takuya over the head

"What is it hit Takuya over the head day, Fine tomorrow is hit Koichi over the head day" said Takuya.

"I didn't do anything" said Koichi.

"I don't care" said Takuya.

Noelle Hits Takuya over the head again

"Stop that" said Takuya.

"You had it coming" said Noelle.

"Now please sit down everyone" said Ophanimon.

"Now do any of you know who you're fighting against" she asked.

"Yeah the other four legendary warriors" said Takuya.

"Yes but do you know the people who passion those for spirits" asked Ophanimon.

"No" said everyone.

"Well then let me show you who they are" said Ophanimon then the screen behind her turned on.

* * *

**Well another chapter finished hope you like it next chapter will be up soon.**

**-Determindtowin-**


	7. Secrets revield

**ME:**_ I'm so sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter _

**Takuya: _You should be _**

**ME: **_who asked you Takuya?_

**Koji** really Takuya you half to stop butting in when she's trying to apologize

**ME: **_Thank you at least Koji gets it._

**Takuya:_ well sorry I'll just leave then_** walks away mad

**ME: **_Ok well on to the chapter._

Chap. 7: Secrets reviled

The screen turned on behind her and 3 pictures of kids and a picture of a teenager showed up on the screen.

"Take a good look recognizes any of them" Ophanimon said moving over to the side of the screen.

"Yeah that's my little brother Shinya" Takuya said pointing at the picture in the top left corner of the screen.

"That's my older brother Mat" Tommy side in confusion.

"And that's my cosine Jess" Zoe said staring at the pictures on the screen.

"And isn't that Shinya's best friend Jake" Noelle asked Takuya.

"Yeah it is but what do they have to do with all of this" Takuya asked.

"Believe it or not these 4 are the other 4 legendary warriors" Ophanimon replied.

"That's insane so we've been fighting our family members" Zoe shouted standing up.

"Really we almost had our buts handed to us the last time we fought them, how r we sapost to beat them if we know who they are" JP demanded.

"I will help you with that, but it's getting late you should all get some sleep, tomorrow you start practice" Ophanimon said.

"Noelle and Kaylee will show you to your rooms good night" Ophanimon said walking out of the room.

"Come on everybody follow us" said Kaylee.

"Hum... so they know who we are I should go tell the others" said a figure disappearing into the darkness.

"You guys they know who we are" Shinya said.

"Well sugar you know that they were gonna figure out who we were sooner or later" Jess said coming out of the shadows.

"And they have to more people that are joining their group" Shinya said sitting down on a rock.

"This is getting interesting" Jake said.

"So they finally know who we are that's very interesting" Mat said opening his eyes with a smirk on his face.

_** Back at Ophanimon's castle**_

"Ok practice starts tomorrow at 10:00 sharp in the training arena don't be late" Noelle said. "All right we won't be late "Takuya replied going into his room.

"Night guys see you in the morning" Kaylee said as she went into her room.

Same with every one else.

**_9:00 am_**

"Hey guys we'll show you to the arena" Kaylee said.

"But what about Takuya" Zoe asked.

"Don't worry I drew him a map" Noelle replied coming out of Takuya's room.

"Yeah that's what worries me" Koichi whispered to Koji.

"Why, why me" Takuya said running down the halls of the castle.

** 15 minuets later**

"Sorry I'm late guys nobody woke me up" Takuya said when he arrived at the arena.

"It's ok Takuya your on time" Zoe replied.

"Yeah for once" Noelle mumbled to Kaylee.

"Anyways… why did you wake me up to bring me here? I could be sleeping now" complained JP.

"Well… we have to start training." Kaylee replied.

"Training for what?" Takuya asked.

"To control our elements, you dolt." Noelle replied annoyance lacing her voice.

"Yeah and how do we do that" asked Koji.

"Well… I haven't figured that out yet" Noelle replied.

"Figures." Takuya mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Well in case you didn't notice, Takuya, I'm in training also." Noelle stated glaring at him.

"Oh boy, here we go." Koichi mumbled.

"All right we didn't come here to fight with each other we need to start practicing" Zoe said pushing Takuya and Noelle apart.

-------------------------------

**ME:**_ OK that's the end of the chapter sorry it's so short._

**Takuya: _How come it's so short anyways._**

**Koji:** She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to Takuya.

**ME: **_I stoped the chapter there because I felt like putting the training in the next chapter instead of this chapter._

**Koji:** Does that answer your question Takuya.

**Takuya:_ Yes, yes it does. So what r we doing again._**

**ME:**_ Takuya yur hopeless. Have a happy thanksgiving everybody. Walks away_

**Takuya:_ Were you going. Don't leave me here all alone._**

**Koji:** Walks away

**Takuya: _I'm just gonna go now. see you next chapter.Strats running Hey guys wait up._**

**ME: **_PLZ Review_


	8. Hit the Deck Takuya's Going First

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the chapter.**

**_

* * *

_**

Chap.8: Hit the Deck Takuya's Goin' First

"So who's going first?" Takuya asked looking at everyone.

"How 'bout one of you go first." Tommy said starring at Noelle and Kaylee.

"Well…" Kaylee said.

"We don't really know how to control our elements either." Noelle said.

"We're still learning to." Kaylee continued.

"But what are we supposed to do anyway." Koji asked.

"Once we figure out whose going first…" Kaylee was saying before she was cut off.

"Don't worry I'll explain the rules Kaylee." Ophanimon said as she entered the room.

"Just one question before you explains the rules." Takuya asked.

"Yes what it is?" Ophanimon replied.

"How long has it been since we've left our world?" Takuya asked.

"About a week." Ophanimon answered.

"I'm gonna be so grounded when I get home." Takuya said laughing about it.

"The rule is you can only evolve to human spirit no further." Ophanimon said. "Also once you de-digi volve you can't re-digi volve you have to fight in your human forms and anything goes." she continued.

"Sounds easy enough." Takuya said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Now who's going first?" Noelle asked looking at Ophanimon.

"Well how about Takuya and Kaylee." Ophanimon replied.

"In each one-on-one battle you will each be allowed one weapon of your choosing, the battle will continue until one admits defeat or can no longer continue. I can stop the fight if I chose." She continued as the two selected stepped forward.

She showed them a display of a staff, twin daggers, a sword, a bow and arrows, a vine whip, kunai, and shuriken.

"All right I chose the staff." Takuya said picking up his weapon.

"I pick the twin daggers." Kaylee said as she picked them up.

"Ok now the rest of you go up the stairs and into the stands where you can watch the match." Ophanimon said looking towards the others. "Once the others are in the stands the match will start when I say go." she continued.

Takuya and Kaylee watched as their friends made their way to the stands. Once they did their attention turned towards Ophanimon. "And begin." Ophanimon said as she jumped back wards, up into the stands.

Kaylee put the daggers on her belt and got out her detector.

"Fine that's how you want it." Takuya said putting the staff in it's holder on his back and got out his detector as well.

"Execute spirit evolution!" they said at the same time.

"Chimeramon."

"Agunimon."

"Blinding screen!" Chimeramon said as a light came out of her hands and surrounded Anguimon.

"What the hell is going on?!" Agunimon cursed looking around.

"Awe what can't see Agunimon? To bad cause here I come, copycat!" Chimeramon yelled as she through another attack at Agunimon.

"What the?" Agunimon mumbled as he was thrown against the wall.

"That was sound blast how can she do your move Noelle?" Zoe asked looking at Noelle.

"Copycat is like a gamble so when ever she uses copycat from what ever attacks she's seen or fought against she can do. But at a cost every time she uses copycat her speed will slow down for a minuet, so if she sues it constantly she will keep slowing down" Noelle replied still watching the fight.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon shouted throwing a flaming punch at chimeramon.

Chimeramon went flying up into the air.

She caught herself on a pillar that was in the arena.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Chimeramon questioned, sitting up on top of the pillar.

"Why don't you come down here or are you just scared that I'm gonna kick your ass?" Agunimon replied looking up at Kaylee.

"Scared of you? Oh that's good." Kaylee laughed looking down at him.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon yelled as Chimeramon was laughing.

"Whoa!" Chimeramon said doing a back flip off the pillar as the attack hit the pillar.

"What the, since when did you know how to fly?" Agunimon asked looking up at the hovering Chimeramon.

"What did you think that these wings were just for show?" Chimeramon whispered in Takuya's ear all of a sudden showing up behind him.

"I thought she was fast before but now, holy shit she's ever faster." Koji said shocked.

"What did you think when she was battling you that was as fast as she could go?" Noelle asked looking at Koji.

"…"

"Copycat!" She yelled as a light blue laser came out of glove and hitting Anguimon right in the back.

Aguinmon went flying down on to the ground. Aguinmon looked behind him and saw that she was breathing heavily. _'That's it if I can get her to use copycat over and over again I should be able to slow her down enough to get a strong enough blow to get her to de-digi volve!' _thought Takuya standing up.

"What was that one of Zoe's love taps?" Agunimon said staring up at Chimeramon.

"Why you, take this blinding screen!" Chimeramon exclaimed looking down at agunimon as her eye twitched.

"Perfect." Agunimon mumbled.

"Copycat!" She said as a random attack went towards Agunimon.

"Ha! To bad flame attacks don't work on me, try again." Agunimon stated waving off Pyro darts.

"Copycat!" Kaylee yelled as another sound blast attack went towards Agunimon.

Agunimon did a 180 side flip getting out of the way of the attack "Oh, I felt some breeze on that one." he teased with a smirk.

"You're getting on my last nerve Takuya, copycat!" Chimeramon replied throwing another attack at him.

"Hmm, another flame attack to bad." Agunimon said blocking it.

'_Damn I'm losing momentum and fast!'_ Chimeramon thought as she through another copycat at Takuya.

"You missed again." Agunimon stated getting out of the way of a howling laser.

"Can't move…" Chimeramon mumbled falling down to her hands and knees.

"Now, Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon shouted running towards Chimeramon.

She went flying and when Kaylee hit the ground she de-digi evolved. "Don't count me out just yet." Kaylee stated getting up and taking out her daggers.

"Ahh…" Takuya said starting to run towards Kaylee de-digi evolving and pulling out his staff.

'_Takuya you idiot you had the upper hand advantage!' _thought Koji glaring down at Takuya.

Kaylee crossed her daggers in front of herself blocking Takuya's attack.

So Takuya pulled back and tried swinging the staff at her like a baseball bat. Kaylee put her daggers together and she sliced the staff right in half.

"Ah shit." Takuya growled grabbing the other half of his staff off the ground.

"Ok then I guess I'll have to improvise." Takuya stated holding one piece of the staff in each hand.

Kaylee started swinging her twin daggers at Takuya. Takuya used both pieces of the staff blocking every one of her attacks. Then Takuya pivoted on his left foot stretching his arms out and started spinning. All of a sudden flames came out of the end of staff.

Kaylee went flying backwards into the wall.

"That was awesome! How did I do that?" Takuya questioned as he looked at both pieces of his staff.

As Kaylee struggled to get up Ophanimon flew down to the field. "This fight is over, the winner is Takuya." she stated.

Takuya walked over and helped Kaylee to her feet.

"Thanks Takuya." Kaylee said as Takuya put her arm over his shoulder.

"No problem." Takuya replied with a smile.

"For our next battle I'd like to see Koji and Noelle" Ophanimon stated as Takuya and Kaylee joined the group up in the stands.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry it took me so long to up date but I hope this makes up for it. R&R plz! I'll try and update ASAP.**


	9. First Kiss

**ME: yes I beat my record**

_**Takuya: for what?**_

**ME: for the most words in my's chapters**

_**Takuya: sorry to ruin your celebration but chap.8 only had 1,300 and some words and chapter 2 had 1,793 words.**_

**ME: I still beat my record though**

_**Takuya: for what exactly?**_

**ME: for being the biggest idiot I know**

_**Takuya: well here's chapter nine **_

**ME: enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter.9: First Kiss

"All right pick your weapons." Ophanimon instructed pointing towards the display.

"Right." they both replied at the same time.

"I pick the boomerang." Noelle stated picking up the object.

"Fine, then I'll take the sword." Koji responded picking up his weapon of choice.

"And… begin!" Ophanimon called as she jumped backwards up onto the balcony.

"So who's faster? Do you think Koji's going to finish her off?" Takuya asked Koichi.

"Well you have to give both of them a chance." Koichi replied as his gaze remained on the battle below them.

"Seeing as how both of them think before they act this should make an interesting match." Kaylee stated looking down at the arena.

They watched as Koji and Noelle pulled out there D-tectors at the same time.

"Execute spirit evolution!" Koji and Noelle shouted.

"Lobomon!"

"Harmonemon!"

"Come on, come and get me!" Harmonemon called with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Howling laser!" Lobomon yelled as a bright blue light came from the armor on his wrist.

Harmonemon did a 180 side flip as the laser went right through were she was standing.

"Opps. Guess you missed." Harmonemon taunted looking at the wall.

"Lobo kendo!" Lobomon mumbled as he ran towards Harmonemon well her back was turned.

**Clap** "Please do you really think I'm gonna fall for that old trick?" Harmonemon questioned as a long staff appeared as her hands parted.

"No way… how did you…?" Lobomon asked as his kendo clashed with the staff.

"Humm… did you really think that I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeves?" she asked as her deep purple eyes closed.

"Sound blast!" Harmonemon yelled quickly opening her eyes the force was so great that Lobomon went flying through the air.

"A sound pulse came from her eyes and since Lobomon was in such close range he…" Takuya mumbled.

"He went flying back wards." Kaylee finished.

"But you already used that attack on Takuya, how did she do that with out using her hands?" Zoe asked.

"The thing is Noelle's perfected the move so well that I can't copy the move even if I tried." Kaylee replied her eyes remaining on the match.

'_Damn how did she do that so fast?'_ Lobomon thought sitting up.

Harmonemon stood there her eyes half open holding her staff with her middle and ring fingers, in her left hand. "Did you honestly think that you could win that easily?" She asked starting to walk towards Lobomon. Lobomon stood up and glared at her.

"Howling laser!" Lobomon yelled.

"Please…" Harmonemon mumbled as she jumped out of the way and landed on top of a pillar. She slowly turned around and sat on top of it in a feline like way.

'_I need to think of some way to beat her… but how?'_ Lobomon thought to himself

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Harmonemon questioned as here neko ears twitched.

"Well your pondering on how your going to beat me let me let you in on a little secret… you can't." Harmonemon stated with a smirk plastered back on her face.

"Really? Care to specify why?" Lobomon questioned as he returned the smirk.

"Because when I was fighting Takuya I was only using only half of what I'm capable of." Harmonemon replied standing up. She started twirling her staff between the two fingers that she was holding the staff with. It started out slowly then she started spinning it faster and faster.

"Sonic Windmill!" Harmonemon shouted as a vortex came from her staff.

"Shit!" Lobomon yelled jumping out of the way.

"Darn… I missed." Harmonemon joked with a childish laugh. "Oh well… I guess you're just too much of a frightened kitty to come down off that pillar and fight me one on one." Lobomon replied with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" Harmonemon questioned her eye twitching.

"What's wrong hard of hearing?" Lobomon asked closing his eyes with the smirk still on his face.

"I can hear just fine, thank you!" Harmonemon replied glaring at him.

"Then stop running away!" Lobomon yelled taking out his kendo.

Harmonemon jumped off the pillar and gently landed on the ground. "Fine." she replied

Lobomon started running towards Harmonemon at full speed.

"Do you think that's going to work?" Harmonemon yelled placing her staff in front of herself.

'_What? Where'd he go?'_ Harmonemon thought looking around.

"Up here!" Lobomon called coming down at her "Miss me?"

"You wish!" Harmonemon stated moving her staff to block Lobomon's attack.

But he vanished.

"Howling laser!" Lobomon shouted. "Damn it!" She yelled turning around to see Lobomon behind her.

She got hit full blast and went flying backwards.

"Noelle!" Kaylee shouted standing up.

"You didn't think that Koji would just give up with out even putting up a fight?" Takuya asked keeping his eyes on the fight.

'_Noelle how can you get hit by…by him your way faster than that. Settle down and listen.'_ Kaylee thought not saying a word and sitting back down. _'Come on Noelle calm down!'_

"Now you're done… Howling laser!" Lobomon shouted as a laser went flying towards Harmonemon.

Harmonemon got hit again and flew backwards dedigi-volving when she hit the ground. Lobomon walked over to Noelle glaring down at her.

"What are you waiting for finish me off!" Noelle shouted sitting up.

Koji dedigi-vovled "Here." Koji mumbled holding out his hand.

"Uh… thanks…" Noelle replied taking his hand.

"Let's finish this." Koji continued letting go of her hand and walking a few feet away from her. Koji pulled out his sword and got ready; Noelle took out her boomerang and whipped it at Koji. The boomerang hit Koji's sword and dropped to the ground. Noelle ran over to a pillar and drop kicked the pillar sending out a sound wave and went strait for Koji. A ringing sound started in his ears. Dropping his sword Koji fell to his knees holding his ears. Noelle quickly ran over to pick up her boomerang, just then Koji picked up his sword and reflected the light into Noelle's eyes.

"What the hell?!" Noelle exclaimed standing up and rubbing her eyes. Koji tripped Noelle and as she was falling he kicked her in the stomach. She went flying backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Ophanimon flew down in between them "This fight is over! The winner is Koji."

"YES! Way to go Koji!" Takuya shouted.

Koji put his sword back into its sheath, grabbed Noelle's boomerang and started walking towards her.

"Hey Noelle… you ok?" Koji asked holding out his hand again. "Yeah I'm fine… thanks." Noelle replied taking his hand and standing up.

"Here's your boomerang." Koji added holding out her weapon.

"Thanks." Noelle mumbled taking her boomerang back.

"Come on, let's go." Koji said motioning towards the balcony as he turned around and walked away.

Noelle sighed and followed him, her eyes gazing off lazily at the ceiling. Her breath caught in her chest as she suddenly tripped. "Koji lookout!" she shouted stumbling forward.

"What?" Koji asked turning around. His eyes widened as Noelle fell into him, her soft lips colliding with his.

Her eyes wide and face quickly turning multiple shades of red, Noelle quickly pushed herself off of Koji and took a few steps back.

They both stood there in a daze. Koji touched his lips to reassure him self of what had just happened. Noelle stared at the ground, her face beat red.

"I'm so sorry!" Noelle stated not taking her eyes off the ground.

Koji suddenly blushed as he looked up at her. "I-it's… don't worry about it." he replied, the floor had suddenly become much more interesting. It was silent for a moment as the rest of the team looked down at the two red faced teens.

"Noelle kissed Koji!" suddenly echoed through the arena as laughs broke out. Noelle had already decided, the next time she got the chance Takuya was a dead man.

* * *

**ME: Well that's the end of this chapter.**

_**Koichi: But you never told every body whose battle in next.**_

**ME: I was getting to that**

_**Koichi: Well then how's going next?**_

**ME: Koichi vs. Tommy is the next battle Reading off a piece of paper**

_**Koichi: ok then I guess that I'm up next then **_

**ME: I hope you liked the chapter I'm sorry it took me so long to up date, it'll next time bye. **


	10. Koichi vs Tommy

_ME: Well I hoped you liked the last chapter I'm trying to have more romance in it._

**Noelle: So that's why you made me trip?**

_ME: No… yes… what are you talking about?_

**Noelle: Gives an evil glare**

_ME: 10 seconds to run?_

**Noelle: 3… 2… 1.**

_ME: Damn… Starts to run but I thought that you were going to kill Takuya first!?_

**Noelle: I changed my mind, you're first.**

_ME: Koji, take over plz!_

Koji: Fine she doesn't own Digimon or any of its characters except her oc's and this plot, here's chapter ten.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Koichi vs. Tommy**

"The next match is Tommy and Koichi." Ophanimon stated. Koichi and Tommy stood up and walked down to the arena.

"Choose your weapon." Ophanimon instructed showing them what was left.

Koichi took the Bow and a quiver full of arrows, and Tommy took a pouch that contained 20 shuriken, with out saying a word to each other they took there places.

"Good luck." Koichi said with a playful smile.

"Thanks you to, Koichi I'm not going to go easy on you." Tommy replied.

"I wouldn't want you to." Koichi replied.

"Ready and begin!" Ophanimon called jumping out of the way.

Tommy took out his d-tector and data formed around his hand "Execute Spirit evolution!" He shouted as the data wrapped around his body.

Koichi pulled an arrow out of the quiver and set the end of the arrow on the string of the bow.

"Kumomon."

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumomon shouted as the ground of the arena started to freeze.

'_Damn!'_ Koichi thought keeping his balance.

Koichi shot the arrow it missed Kumomon but just barely.

"Blizzard blaster!" Kumomon yelled shooting snowballs at Koichi.

"Oh boy…" Koichi mumbled starting to run. He slid behind a pillar that was covered in ice and set another arrow.

The shooting stopped, Koichi looked around the pillar to see where Kumomon was.

"I don't understand why didn't he digi-vole into Loweemon?" Zoë asked turning to face Takuya and Koji.

"I don't know." Takuya replied staring at the ice covered field.

"Where did he go?" Koichi mumbled to himself looking around.

"Blizzard blaster!" Kumomon yelled.

"What the-?!" Koichi said turing his head to see snowballs come flying at him.

Koichi was struck in the back with about 15 snowballs and went skidding a crossed the ice.

"Koichi!" Koji shouted standing up.

"Koji don't… worry about me I can handle this." Koichi said slowly getting up.

'_Ok think Koichi how can you beat him with out hurting him.'_ Koichi thought.

"Koichi pay attention!" Koji shouted from the stands.

Koichi jumped out of the way of another attack. Kumomon came strait at Koichi. Koichi put his bow on his back and put his arms out in front of him bracing for the impact. Kumamon slammed into him. Koichi slid backward about 5 feet.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumomon shouted.

Koichi pulled out his bow and spun the bow in circles the snowballs slammed into the spinning bow and shattered, making a pile of snow in front of Koichi's feet.

After the attack stopped Koichi pulled his d-tector out of his pocket, the ring of data formed around his hand, when a snowball hit his hand making his d-tector flew out of his hand.

"Damn." Koichi mumbled watching his d-tector slid along the ice covered ground.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumomon said holding out his hand.

Ice started forming around Koichi's d-tector. Almost instantly Koichi's d-tector was completely covered in ice.

"W-why I-is it s-so cold?" Koichi stuttered as he fell to his knee's.

"Neat isn't it I stayed up till 1 last night figuring out how to do this move?" Kumomon stated letting his hand drop to his side.

'_What's going on I feel so cold?'_ Koichi thought watching his hands shake.

"There's a little twist to this new frozen tundra as your d-tector freezes so will you, I say by the way you look you have about a half an hour to beat me." Kumomon said staring I the shaking Koichi.

'_Loweemon can you hear me? If you can still hear me hang on as long as you can please.' _Koichi then slowly stood up "A half an hour? …Fine."

Koichi pulled an arrow out of the quiver and placed it on the string of the bow and slowly slid his fingers throw the feathers of the arrow. Koichi closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He slowly opened his eyes while bringing the arrows end close to his check. The tip of the arrow turned a violet color and darkened until it turned a deep black.

"Now let's see if you can survive the depths of fate!" Koichi yelled releasing the arrow right at Kumamon. The arrow stopped right in front of Kumamon's face, and then the whole arena was covered in darkness.

"_Fate… there is no such thing as fate for us, only those who are swallowed by ignorance and fear… fall into the rapid river we call fate." _came Koichi's voice from the darkness.

"What's going on?" Kumamon said looking around.

"Fate." Koichi said showing up in front of Kumamon.

His face was turning whiter by the second. The rest of the group showed up in the darkness.

"What's going on why am I glowing red?" Takuya asked looking at his arm.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with this spell?" Koji answered looking at everybody else.

"Correct, this is a spell I came upon one day during school, I kept it a secret I didn't think that I would have to use it though." Koichi stated his arms shaking.

"Now let's see if you can beat the darkness…" Koichi stated fading into the darkness.

"Where did you go?" Kumamon shouted.

"Behind you!" Koichi called slamming Kumamon into a black object witched happened to be a pillar.

Dark flames appeared in his dark blue eyes. The grip was so tight on Kumamon it forced him to d-digivolve into Tommy. Tommy's frozen tundra was still in effect.

The spell shattered as every thing went back to its normal frozen state.

'_My hands feel so numb.' _Koichi thought as he held his bow in his hand ready to shoot another arrow. Tommy took 8 shrunken out of his pouch and throw them at Koichi. Koichi jumped out of the way, and Tommy pulled his hands back toward his body. Koichi caught a glimpse of why the shrunken where coming back at him.

'_Wires…'_ Koichi thought ducking as the shrunken went flying over his head.

Then Koichi ran towards Tommy and kicked his feet out from under him. Tommy fell on his butt, as Koichi stood back up. Icicles were forming on the ends on his hair.

Tommy slid back against the wall and stood back up.

Koichi quickly shot four arrows at Tommy they hooked on his sleeves and bottom of Tommy's pants; witch pined him against the wall. Koichi place another arrow on the string and pulled it back, his eyes focusing Tommy through the fog from his breath as he aimed

Ophanimon came flying down from the crowd "This fight is over, the winner is Koichi!" She stated standing in front of Tommy.

All the ice melted and every thing went back to normal. Koichi walked over to his d-tector and picked it up. He stared at it with soft eyes _'Thank you.'_ Koichi thought as he felt his body fall to the ground. The last thing he herd was Koji shouting his name.

* * *

_Me: Well I think that's good ending._

**Takuya: What about Koichi is he going to be ok?**

_Me: Maybe I guess that you will just have to wait till next chapter._

**Takuya: Considering you're the one writing the story there going to have to wait a while.**

_Me: Hey that's not nice I don't have any more softball games so I can so get it up sooner then what I have._

**Takuya: Right**

_Me: Then how about if I don't get the next chapter up in 2 week's then they can yell at me how's that sound?_

**Takuya: Fine with me.**

_Me: Thanks for reading plz review._


	11. Last battle of the day

_Me: Well I hope you liked chapter 10._

Zoë: Hey what are you doing?

_Talking to the people who read my story._

Who?

_I'm talking to my self _

**Takuya: Why?**

_Where did you come from?_

**I came from the trailer…**

_Well why were you listening to mine and Zoë's conversation?_

**Who cares?**

How did we get into this conversation?

_Well he started it Points towards Takuya_

**Did not**

_Did to_

**Did not**

_Did too_

Steps in between us Stop fighting!

**Shouldn't you start the chapter? **

_Good point, I don't own digimon or any of its characters and well you get the point._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Last battle of the day.**

"Is he going to be ok?" Takuya asked staring at the unconscious Koichi.

"Yes he'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Ophanimon said walking towards the door "We should start the last battle."

They group started walking away "Hey Koji you coming?" Takuya asked as the rest of the group walked past him.

"No, I think I'll stay here, we'll catch up later." Koji replied.

"Ok… see ya…" Takuya said shutting the door behind him.

'_Koichi please wake up…' _Koji thought sitting down by Koichi's bed.

"Zoë and J.P. Please choose your weapons." Ophanimon instructed.

Zoë took the whip and J.P. took the kunai. They took there places in the center of the arena.

"Do your best J.P., don't hold back ok." Zoë said with a gentle smile.

"O- Okay…" J.P. strutted.

"Ready and begin!" Ophanimon said getting out of the way.

"Execute Spirit evolution!" J.P. shouted. "Beetlemon!" he called, "Thunder Fist!"

Zoë got out of the way "Is that the best you can do?" she laughed doing a back hand spring to get out of the way of another attack.

"How the hell are you moving so fast?!" Beetlemon questioned as he watched her doge another attack.

"I didn't take 4 years of gymnastics to let them go to waist!" She replied pulling out her d- tector.

"Spirit evolution!" She Shouted.

"Kazemon!" "Tempest twist!"

Beetlemon went flying back into a pillar. Kazemon flew up to him "Because I'm not going easy on you."

"If you want to play hard ball…" He punched her in the gut "Then I'll play too!" He stated charging after her.

"Hurricane wind!" She shouted.

"That's not going to work!" Beetlemon responded throwing a lighting Blitz attack at her.

She slid back stopping the attack with her hands and she kicked him back.

"Thunder punch!" Beetlemon said running towards Kazemon. She flew up into the air to evade the attack.

"Bad choice, Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon said slamming into her.

"Ahh…" Kazemon shouted as she was slammed in the back and went flying into the wall. Kazemon caught the edge of the arena wall, while she was trying to catch her breath multiple punches pounded into her back.

'_I can't take much more of this…'_ Kazemon thought letting go of the wall and slowly sliding down, till her feet hit the ground. She d-digivovled. Zoë slid down the wall breathing heavily as bead of sweet trickled down her face.

"Zoë don't give up now you know you can beat him!" Takuya shouted standing up.

"He's right Zoë kick his ass!" Noelle shouted standing up too.

Zoë stood up and looked up to the balcony then back at Beetlemon with a look of determination on her face. She took out her whip "Bring… it… on!" she smirked.

"Lightning Blitz!" He shouted charging towards her.

Zoë took her whip and snapped it around his left wrist and jumped letting him go pass with his attack. Once she landed she quickly pulled back on the whip making Beetelmon fall to the ground.

Beetlemon got up and Zoë round kicked him back down to the ground.

He dedigi-volved, Zoë's whip loosened and she pulled it out form under him.

J.P slowly got up and pulled out a kunai and threw it at Zoë. She dodged the weapon flying at her. Zoë ran towards J.P and elbowed him in the gut. J.P fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Come on, it couldn't of hurt that bad." Zoë said watching J.P try to stand up.

"I think you should call the match before any one else gets hurt!" Zoë suggested looking in to the crowd.

J.P threw another kunai at Zoë. She barley got out of the way in time.

"Don't stop the match!" J.P yelled finally standing up.

Zoë walked over to the wall and pulled the kunai out of the wall. While her back was turned he threw two more at her. Zoë blocked them with the kunai she just pulled out of the wall, they fell at her feet.

"You have a total of 15 kunai in that pouch and I have four near me who do you think has the advantage?" Zoë questioned throwing one right by his head.

"You have to use your weapon wisely; you can't just go throwing them at me hoping that one will hit me!" Zoë stated blocking 5 more that came at her. "Now I have 8." she continued. "Your running out fast…"

'_Damn she right I only have 6 left not including the one she threw back at me witch I couldn't get to before her even if I tried…'_ J.P. thought.

J.P started running towards the kunai that Zoë threw, she ran after him and threw 4 Kunai's at him. J.P got the kunai and turned around his sleeves were pined against the wall. Zoë walked up to him and threw 1 just above his head and the rest down at his feet.

"Use your weapon's wisely…" Zoë mumbled again, and then she walked away.

Ophanimon came into the arena "The winner is Zoë!" she announced.

"Zoë a little help!?" J.P asked trying to get unstuck.

Zoë lifted her hand and pulled it forward the kunai came out of the wall.

'_How did she do that the wire is in my pouch and it hasn't even been touched?!'_ J.P thought picking up the kunai on the ground.

"All right Zoë!" Takuya shouted standing up.

"Yea way to go!" Kaylee shouted clapping.

"They both did a great job!" Tommy stated.

* * *

The room was silent, Koji's sat, his blue eyes narrowed as they fell to the floor. It had been a while now and Koichi still lay unconscious on the bed next to him. He tightened his grip on his pant legs.

Koichi's eyes slowly opened to see his brother staring emotionlessly down at the floor.

"K-Koji?" He muttered trying to sit up.

"Koichi? I'm glad you're awake…" Koji said smiling slightly up at his brother.

"Why did you do that?" He questioned, his smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a very stern look.

"I- I had no choice… it was just the spell or Lowemon… he could've died…" Koichi stated looking away from his older brother.

"Just promise me… next time you'll be more careful…?" Koji questioned the small smile had returned.

"Sure… can you get my bag please?" Koichi asked smiling in response.

Koji got up and grabbed the black bag that sat next to the door and brought it back to the bed. "Here." Koji said handing his brother the bag.

"Thanks…" Koichi mumbled taking the bag and quickly searching through it.

"Here…" Koichi said holding out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Koji asked taking the piece of folded paper.

"You won't know until you open it now will you?" Koichi stated with a gentle smile.

Koji opened the piece of paper "It's a spell…" Koji stated looking at it.

"Yep." Koichi's smile widened. "I found a spell for everyone! Even Noelle and Kaylee." Koichi stated taking out his notebook.

* * *

"That's all the battles for today. I will send someone for you when it is dinner time. You may all go to your rooms if you wish." Ophanimon said walking out of the room.

"Thank god…" Takuya sighed walking out of the room.

The rest followed and went to their own rooms.

"What's this?" Noelle mumbled picking up the envelope that was on her bed. She set the letter down on her desk and went into the bathroom.

After dinner they all went back to there own rooms.

Takuya was sitting at the desk in his room trying to figure out the first sheet of paper that was in the envelope.

"My head hurt's so bad…" Takuya moaned placing his hands on the back of his head and leaned back in the chair.

"What does this mean?" Zoë mumbled lying in her bed and staring at the second sheet of paper.

Tommy, J.P, Kaylee, Koji, and Koichi were asleep while the rest of the gang was awake. Well Takuya fell asleep at his desk with all the papers scattered all over the desk top.

* * *

_Me: Well this chapter is finally done._

**Takuya: You said that you would get it done in a week.**

_Me: Your point?_

**Takuya: My point is you got it done in two weeks instead of one.**

_Me: Aren't you suppose to be asleep, besides everyone knew I wouldn't get it up in a week not when finals were going on. But now I'm done with school for the summer! Throws fist into the air and Woots_

**Takuya: Well I hope you get the next chapter up sooner than this one.**

_Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah… Waves hand in an annoyed fashion_

**Takuya: Raises a questioning eyebrow**

_Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz review!_


	12. Total Disaster

Me: hello everyone or the person who is reading this chapter I hope you liked the last one.

_Noelle: will you start the chapter_

Glares at Koji any way I wanted to add my own thing to this so…

_Just start the chapter_

I'm getting there… so I hope you like what I added…

_Determindtowin doesn't own digimon or Naruto or any of its characters_

Except my oc's and this plot. Why I say this almost every chapter I don't know?

_Just start reading the chapter_

Don't you have something else to do Noelle? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Total Disaster**

"Tell me again why we're up so early?" Takuya whined leaning against one of the walls in the arena.

"It said in the note to be here at 7am." Noelle replied.

"Well its 7:15 and Zoë, J.P, Koji, and Koichi still aren't here!" Kaylee stated. Zoë and J.P walked in.

"2 down 2 to go…" Noelle mumbled sitting down next to the semi-conscious Tommy.

"What are you talking about we've been here waiting for you guys since 6:30?" came a voice from the stands.

Everyone looked up to see Koji and Koichi sitting up on the edge of the arena.

"Why did you guys make us get up so early?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Did any of you figure out what was in the envelope?" Koichi asked ignoring Takuya's question and walking through the door followed by Koji.

"I didn't understand a single word that paper said." Zoë responded getting Tommy to stand up. Everybody shook there heads.

"They're spells." Koji stated.

"Remember what I did yesterday?" Koichi asked looking around. Everyone nodded. "Well that was one of many spells I know." Koichi continued.

"So how come we only got one and how come they're different for each other?" Noelle mentioned pulling out her paper.

"That's because they were made to fit an element, take for example the spell I used yesterday, remember seeing an aurora around your body, that's the color of your element." Koichi stated as the darkness surrounded the group making there auroras appeared around them again.

"Every spell has its advantages and disadvantages but you have to figure out when it's a good time to use your spell. You should also keep in mind that each spell could have an effect on you, whether it has something to do with your appearance… or even your emotions and personality" Koichi said disappearing.

He reappeared behind Kaylee and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Like take Kaylee for example her element is sight, her spell will allow her to see the stress points in some one's body, the disadvantage when she finds out she should keep it to herself." Koichi smirked as if he knew more then what he were saying, leaning against her.

"So then what's yours?" Noelle asked rolling her eyes.

"Like I said keep it to your self because if the wrong person knows the disadvantage it could mean your done for." he continued walking away from Kaylee.

"So who's ready to give it a shot?" Koji asked as the darkness disappeared and the normal arena surroundings showed up around them.

A while passed and they were trying to memorize there spells. Takuya was enjoying himself as he left burn marks in the wall from fire balls, Tommy was trying to get his ice blade spell cold enough where it would stop melting, but every time he tried Takuya would shoot a fire ball at it and the blade would melt. Zoë's spell was 'dance of the blades' where razor sharp winds would fly strait for its opponent, however it could hardly cut through the wood table she was practicing on at the moment. Noelle's was a high pitched sound. When she would clap her hands together it would slice through any thing or make a deep cut in the wall. (I can't think of a good name for it so if you can think of a name for it please tells me.) Kaylee's was called rotation, rotation allows her to see around her for a complete 360 degree circle and block any attack by rapidly spinning. (If you watch Naruto you should know this move, Neji uses it. And well yeah you get the idea.)

Any ways they had the day off and Takuya started yelling at Koji and Koichi for getting him up so early again, which ended up with Takuya holding his head on the ground from being whacked over the head by everyone.

"Come on why do you guys have to be so mean?" Takuya whined as they walked back to their rooms before dinner.

"Well why do you have to complain so much?" Noelle smirked looking back at her cousin.

"I have an idea how about you shut up." Takuya countered smiling at her.

"Will you be quiet?!" Koji and Noelle exclaimed in unison.

They both looked at each other and quickly looked away blushing. The group walked back to the rooms in silence after that.

* * *

**With Noelle**

She lay on her bed and stared up at the cling, she put her pointer finger and middle finger on her lips.

'_It was just an accident nothing more right?'_ She asked herself. _'So why can't I look at him like I do to everyone else?'_

"Noelle can I come in?" Came Zoë's voice from out side her door.

"Yeah, sure." Noelle replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok, you didn't say a word at dinner?" Zoë asked sitting down in a chair.

"Y-yeah, fine why do you ask?" Noelle questioned sitting up.

"Well I kinda noticed that… every time you looked at Koji you would quickly look away… and I was wondering… you like him don't you?" Zoë laughed.

"NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Noelle shouted as her face flushed brilliant shades of red in embarrassment

"I'm right! You do like him; denial is the first step to love!" Zoë winked trying to hold back a giggle.

"W-what are you talking about I'm not denying any thing!" Noelle retorted looking away blushing even harder.

"Please it's written all over your face." Zoe giggled.

"Will you stop it all ready I do not like Koji!" Noelle shouted.

"Sure what ever you say, well good night." Zoe stated running out the door and shutting it to here a thud of a pillow hit the door.

'_I don't like him; I can't love… so why do I fell this way?'_ Noelle asked herself hugging her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

Her heart raced every time she thought about him. She pressed her hand to her chest to try and quiet the sound.

'_Why won't this pain leave?'_ She thought closing her eyes trying to get some sleep.

_**Her body pulsed as she fell to the ground holding her injured shoulder. "No this can't be happening?" She whispered to herself shaking.**_

"_**Noelle…!" Shouted a goggle head, brown harried boy running towards her.**_

"_**Leave me alone Takuya I can do this on my own!" Noelle shouted standing up but fell back down because of her leg.**_

"_**But Noelle…" Takuya said putting a hand on her back.**_

_**She whacked his hand away. "I said leave me alone." She shouted standing up and glared at her cousin.**_

"_**Noelle you have to stop this, your losing control." Zoe shouted helping Takuya up off the ground.**_

"_**I don't care just let me kill them." Noelle yelled taking one of the kunai that were lying in the dirt and started running towards the group of other digimon. Then a blade slammed against the kunai knocking it out of her hand and sent it flying through the air.**_

"_**Noelle stop this." Koji yelled as he threw his sword down, grabbing a hold of her shoulders.**_

'_**He's never moved that fast before?' She thought trying to get free of his strong grip.**_

_**He pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't let you go… I'll protect you… even if that means protecting you from yourself." Koji whispered in her ear.**_

_**She stopped struggling.**_

_**He brought her face up to his and gently kissed her on the lips. **_

"_**I promise..." Koji said as their lips parted.**_

* * *

Noelle woke up with beads of sweat running down her face. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking.

"It was just a dream… nothing more." She told herself lying back down and looking up at the ceiling.

'_Please don't let me lose control………not again.'_

* * *

**Me: Well I think that's a satisfying ending.**

Mat: What that's it what happens next?

**Me: That's for me to know and for you Mat to sit there and keep your mouth shut until the next chapter.**

Mat: Why you're not the boss of me… heck you're not even older than me.

**Me: Don't you have someone else to annoy… … friends… family… poisonous reptiles.**

Mat: … …You got that from Ice Age … …

**Me: Walk away, don't walk away mad, just walk away.**

Mat: … And that from your step dad…Walks away

**Me: Well I hope you liked the chapter tell me what you think Kay thanks.**


	13. Save Me

**Me: Well it took some time to figure out what I was going to do for this chapter. So I decided to make it a filler chapter.**

_Takuya: What does that mean?_

**Me: It means that I'm going to tell them what's been going on with the other characters in the story,**

_Takuya: Oh okay then see ya next chapter then Walks away_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Save Me**

Matt was sitting in the last seat by the last window in his history class staring out the window. It was raining out side. Small drops of water rolled down the window smearing it slightly.

His mind lingered on after school; he had to go to Shinya's school to pick the others up so they could go to the digital world.

'_Why am I doing this… why do I do this? I must be either really stupid or I'm slowly going nuts for juggling school and going to the digital world with those little kids. Why was I chosen any ways?'_ Matt thought, his eye following a rain drop down the glass.

"Matt, Matt Hemi, Are you paying attention?!" yelled the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Sayo." Matt answered glancing over at the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone left the class.

"Mat can I see you for a second?" Mr. Sayo asked as Matt began to rise out of his seat.

"Yes." Matt replied walking up to his teacher's desk.

"You haven't been doing well in my class..." Mr. Sayo stated.

"I'm not doing well in any class." Matt joked.

"That's not the point Matt, your grades have been dropping and you have been late to almost every one of your classes what's going on?" Sayo asked.

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine. I'm sorry Mr. Sayo I have to go or I'm going to be late for my next class."

The bell rang again.

"Never mind I am late for my next class." Matt muttered walking out of the room.

Matt ran into his next class "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Strife." He mumbled his apology.

"Just take your seat Mr. Hemi." Mrs. Strife sighed.

Matt walked to his seat and sat down and took out his note book opened it to a blank page and started to draw.

The last bell of the day rang and every one rushed out the door to get to their lockers and go home. Matt walked down the sidewalk staring blankly at the sky. He stopped and found that he was already at the school, so he leaned against the gates waiting to hear the bell that let the others out for the day ring.

The bell rang a little while later and little kids started to come out of the doors to the school. After two minuets the group of the three he was waiting for walked out the doors.

"Finally..." Matt muttered to himself as they ran over to him.

"Hey Matt!" Jessica greeted stopping in front of him.

"Come on lets go." Matt said walking away from the group.

"Well he's as cheerful as ever." Jake whispered to Shinya.

"Shut up you two." Jess demanded glaring at them.

"Note don't get on water spirits bad side." Shinya whispered.

"Especially when her best spirit looks even worse." Jake whispered.

They both began to laughing.

"That's it I'm going to kill them!" Jess shouted turning around.

Matt grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Don't bother; you can hurt them when we get to the digital world." Matt warned letting go of her shirt.

"Fine…" Jess replied walking away from the two boys.

* * *

'… _Why are we even here? I don't get it. From what Cherubimon told me the spirits we have now were there own being, they didn't need some one to be a hybrid. So how come they couldn't do it again?'_ Matt thought staring at his d- tector leaning against a stone wall.

He put it back in his pocket and stood up and started walking away from the three.

"Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Matt mumbled walking into the darkness of the tunnel.

"What dose any of this have to do with our world… what are they planning …why am I asking myself so many questions I can't answer?" He pulled out his d-tecter and stared at it "And I'm guessing you can't tell me what's going on?" Nothing but static.

"I thought not…"

"They are planning to take over your world along with this one… if this battle keeps going Lucemon's going to send the Royal Knights out to collect data from the digital world." said a women's voice.

"Who is this? Why are you telling me this?" Matt asked his d-tecter.

"I am Ophanimon, one of the three guardians who protect this land, if I am right Cherubimon gave you your spirit… am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah… but how did you know?" He asked sitting down on a rock.

"I know a lot about you Matt Hemi." Ophanimon stated.

"What? How do you know my name?!" Matt questioned in shock.

"Because I know your little brother Tommy." She answered.

"Where is he, is he okay?" Matt asked worried.

"He is fine." Ophanimon stated.

"Well where he is, I haven't seen him in almost a week." Matt said settling down a little bit.

"He is right here with me." Ophanimon answered.

"But how come he hasn't come back home yet? He knows we can go to the digital world by going threw the computer." He stated.

"He came here by a trailmon." Ophanimon replied.

"Trailmon? You can get here by them as well? Ophanimon can you tell him to be back home before Friday night because that's when our parents get home?" Matt said looking away from his d-tector.

"Why don't you come and tell him you're self?" Ophanimon questioned.

"I- I don't know if that's such a good idea." Matt stuttered.

"Drain rain!"

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Matt shouted.

"Snake eye break!"

He got out of the way of Grumblemons attack. Arbormon grabbed Matt.

"Cherubimon wants to speak with you sugar, so he sent us to get you … no matter what it took." Renamon answered.

Matts head was down all you could see was a smirk on his face "No." He stated.

"What was that sugar? I must have water in my ears or did I just hear you say no?" Renamon said lifting his chin up.

He still had the smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not going back. What cha' going to do about it?" Matt stated.

"You should pick your battles wisely Matt, going up against us is not a wise thing to do. Right now you're helpless your hand can't reach your d- tector." Renamon said standing back up.

Matt slipped out of Arbormons grip and elbowed Renamon in the gut, he ducked down and swung his foot and took the three warriors feet out from under them. He got out from in between the three warriors now on the ground.

"Sorry I can't stay but I got to go, see y!." Matt laughed staring to run.

"Damn it, after him!" Renamon shouted getting up and running.

"Chill out he can't get very far." Arbormon stated running after her.

Grumblemon followed.

Matt looked at his d- tector a map showed up. "I don't know where this map is telling me to go but any where's better then here." He stated putting his d-tector back in his pocket.

"Damn, just what I didn't need a ledge..." he muttered stopping at the edge.

'_There closing in too.'_ Matt thought backing up to get a running start.

He jumped and barely landed on the other side of the ledge. Matt stumbled a little and kept running.

"Don't they ever get tired?" He asked himself sliding down into a crater.

He ran across the crater as they jumped in. He tried climbing up the crater. Beads of sweat were running down his face.

"Drain rain!" Renamon shouted.

A cloud formed over Matt and it down pored on top of him. The rocks became slippery as the rain fell. His clothes were soaking wet making it harder to climb. He made it to the top and put his arms over the ledge to stable himself. His feet slipped and he started to fall, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the ground, but it never came. He looked up to see someone had caught his wrist.

… _**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry it took me so long to make this chapter.**

_Takuya: You left them hanging again didn't you?_

**Me: Yeppers. **

_Takuya: You're hopeless Walks away_

**Me: All righty then once again sorry it took so long hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Well please review. And thank you for the reviews from last chapter and thanks to Takuya Is Mine for reading and reviewing both of my stories.**


	14. Confused?

**Me: The last chapter took a long time to type.**

Takuya: Maybe because you had writers block.

**Me: I did not.**

Takuya: Did to.

**Me: Look we could disagree all day or I could start the next chapter your choice.**

Takuya: fine.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confused?**

"Hey Matt need a hand?" Tommy asked.

"T-Tommy?" Matt asked staring up at his little brother through his bangs that were pressed against his face.

Tommy helped his brother out of the crater. And Matt hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked confused.

"I haven't seen you in over a week, what do you think I'm doing." Matt laughed.

"We'll take care of them Tommy get your brother out of here." Koji said jumping into the crater.

"Right, come on lets go." Tommy stated helping his brother up. "I know your tired Matt but can you keep going?" He questioned.

"Yea I think so." Matt answered. Tommy could tell he was beat but he started running.

Zoë, Noelle, and Kaylee took out their d- tectors.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" They shouted in unison.

"Zerphrymon."

"Ciceromon."

Ciceromon, Noelle's beast spirit had dark purple hair, with neko ears to match it, and light blue eyes. She wears a dark purple and silver tank top under a deep brown zipper t- shirt and tight dark purple shorts. Her hands are wrapped in brown cloth from the wrist up to just below her elbow, under a purple and silver hand guard. Her legs are wrapped in the same brown cloth from her ankles to her upper calf. She wears purple and silver shoes. Her hair is braided, nails extract for some attacks. Her pupils slit like a cats' and on her hand guards in black is the symbol of sound.

"Miragemon."

Miragemon has jade green hair and emerald eyes. She wears a tight green tank top with black trimming, black and sea green wrist guards, a sea green skirt that slits from thighs down on both sides. Her skirt goes down to mid- calf over black spandex shorts, she has an emerald covered belt that holds up her skirt. The symbol of sight is tattooed on her shoulder. Strapped to her belt is a sword. The swords blade is green and the handle is green with black and white petals. She doesn't wear shoes. Miragemon has sea green feather like wings. Bright sea weed is tangled in her wings and hair.

"Slice and dice!" Ciceromon shouted swinging her claws at Grumblemon.

"You missed, me think you not good at this." Grumblemon laughed jumping out of the way.

"Try this on for size Mirage Jems!" Miragemon shouted pulling her sword out and swinging it in mid air. Sharp light green jewel shards flew down at them.

"Zoë go and help Tommy!" Koji ordered.

"All right." Zerphrymon answered flying away.

"I've got this one." Renamon smirked going after Zerphrymon.

"No you don't!" Agunimon interupted running after them.

Out of the group of 8 only 5 were left to fight Grumblemon and Aboremon that shouldn't be to hard right?

"Snake eye Break!" Grumblemon shouted. The ground shuck and started breaking under there feet.

Dust shot up, once it cleared they were no where to be found.

* * *

_**Later**_ _**on that day the group took Matt back to the castle. He didn't say a word to anyone while they were going to the castle. **_

"Matt do you know where the other three went?" Noelle asked walking beside him.

Matt stared down at the ground.

"We're here." Koji stated walking into the castle.

Someone was waiting for them.

"Wizardmon? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Forest terminal." Takuya said looking at wizardmon.

"Lady Ophanimon went ahead to the forest terminal and wants you to be at the terminal in a week." Wizardmon answered.

"A week? How are we going to get there in three days Trailmon don't even come through here!?" Zoë questioned.

"You have a week." He repeated then walked away.

"Come on we better get moving if we want to make it there on time." Takuya stated turning around.

They walked out side Koji and Takuya beast spirit evolved, Zoë, J.P, and Kaylee spirit evolved. Koichi and Noelle climbed on Beowolfmon, and Tommy and Matt got on Burning Graymon then they left.

"Last time it took us almost a month to just get here to the dark contident and they want us to get to the forest terminal in a week… how are we going to do that?" Tommy questioned.

"Last time we were looking for our spirits and beast spirits I'm sure we can get there in a week… or two… maybe." Kazemon answered.

* * *

**Later on that night…**

They were sitting by the fire talking in little groups. Matt was leaning against the tree away from the group. Tommy stood up but Koichi stopped him.

"Let me talk to him remember I've been in the same situation before." Koichi stated.

"Thank you Koichi." He replied sitting back down. Koichi walked over to Matt.

"Go away." Matt muttered.

"What's going on? You haven't said a word to any one all day." Koichi asked sitting down next to Matt.

"I said go away, nothings wrong." Matt replied.

"Well that's bull, everyone knows something's wrong… your lucky Chrubimon let you keep your memories of your brother and your friends." Koichi stated looking up at the three moons.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned looking a Koichi wired.

"The first time I was here I didn't get here by trailmon or the internet I missed the elevator and started down the stairs but I slipped the next thing I remembered was I was fighting Beowolfmon." Koichi answered.

"Sounds like you had a hard time, but I can asure you I'm nothing like you." Matt stated standing up and walking away.

"Do you have to be such a rude jerk? All he was trying to do was help!" Tommy shouted.

"What would he care?! He doesn't know what I'm going threw!" Matt exclaimed.

"Actually he does. He was telling you the truth Matt, he went through even more pain and suffering then you can imagine." Koji stated watching the fire in front of him.

Matt looked away.

"I really don't care if you think that you have had a hard life, get over it and move on… the past is the past you can't change what happens." Noelle stated.

"All right I get it, Koichi had a hard life and I shouldn't complain about mine…" He stated walking away from the group.

"Wait… Matt-!"

"Let him go Tommy… he'll be back, he has no where else to go." J.P. stated pulling Tommy back down gently.

Tommy sighed keeping his eyes on the place where Matt had disappeared into the darkness. "…Alright."

"Everyone should get some rest we have a lot of distance to cover tomorrow." Noelle stated lying down on her back and closing her eyes.

Everyone did the same and went to sleep.

* * *

…_**To Be Continued…**_

Takuya: Well this took you a while to type, not to mention it's short.

**Me: I know thanks for pointing that out Takuya.**

Takuya: You're welcome.

**Me: Ok so we know they have a week to get to the forest terminal and their parents get home on Friday that same week. But I'm stuck and I need some help so if you have any ideas can you tell me even if they're for future chapters beyond that point. I'm going to put titles up for another story this chapter and next chapter, please vote on which one you'd like me to put up next!**

Perfect: _A DNAngel story_

_First off it's a second generation story. Dark is back and has a new wing host. Will he have a warm welcome? And will his wing host be able to capture his holy maiden's heart?_ Action/ Adventure/ Humor/ Romance Oc parings Dark X Oc, Krad X Oc.

Clash of the Bands 2: Sky's the limit:_ A Beyblade story_

_It's been a year since they won clash of the bands… can they do it again? Or will their never get the best of them? Will their feelings help them rise or fall?_

Humor/ Romance

Naruto: Fighting Dreamers: _a Naruto story_

_(Title May Change) Second generation story. History repeats itself… Those who believe this have never actually understood it… until now… _

**And that's about it for this chapter Read and Review Plz! and Thank you.**

**-DTW- **


	15. To the forest terminal

**Me: Here it is chapter 15!**

J.P: Well it took you long enough to even start the chapter.

**Me: I didn't know what to do for the chapter.**

J.P: But you do have an idea don't you?

**Me: Well… yes and no this chapter might be short chapter but if anyone has any ideas it would be most appreciated if you wrote them in a review. Please and thank you.**

J.P: Determindtowin does not own digimon or any of its characters except her Oc's and this plot. Here's chapter 15.

* * *

**Chapter 15: To the forest terminal… Where ever that is!**

It was about mid morning when Noelle and Zoë were trying to get J.P and Takuya to wake up so they could get going.

"Koji where exactly is the forest terminal?" Kaylee asked hitting a hacky sack she had in her pocket up into the air.

"Have you ever been to the forest terminal before?" Koji questioned.

"When Noelle and I first came here we were in the Dark Continent. It's where Noelle and I found our spirits. Noelle found hers at the ruins; I can't remember where I found mine…" Kaylee laughed.

"If we get the right amount of distance in we should be able to make it on time." Koichi stated passing the hacky sack back to Kaylee.

"What about all of our parents coming home on Friday? Aren't we supposed to be at the forest terminal by Friday." Kaylee asked passing it again.

"Once we get to the forest terminal we'll just have to tell Ophanimon that we have to go so our parents don't find out." J.P sighed rubbing his head.

"That could work. But what about our school work and homework that we've missed over the past weeks?" Noelle questioned helping Takuya up.

"I don't know how we're going to make up all that work but we'll find a way to do it." Takuya said stretching.

"Ha… and he's only saying that… that doesn't mean he means to actually do the work." Noelle teased.

Zoe laughed.

"Well we should get going. We have to go threw the night if we want to make it on time." Koji sighed taking out his d-tector.

* * *

It was about 3:30, 4:00 and they were about half way threw the Dark Continent. If they were going to get to the forest terminal on time they had to keep moving. The group couldn't afford any detours or distractions. Matt gently stroked his little brother's hair as he slept.

**Matt's P.O.V**

'_Why was I always so mean to him?'_

'_I didn't mean to… I was just trying to toughen him up, that's all.'_

Everything started to get blurry and I groaned in pain clutching my head.

"Matt are you ok?" Kaylee questioned placing a hand on my shoulder.

I brushed her hand away. "I'm fine… just leave me alone."

"All right fine I was just trying to help." She mumbled so low I could barely hear her.

'_Let me out. They're right there…we can take their spirits.'_

"_Who are you?"_

'_You know who I am, or have you all ready forgotten?'_

"Leave me alone."

"I am leaving you alone." Kaylee stated looking at me strange.

"No not you." I groaned. My head started pounding even harder.

"You guys stop! Something is wrong with Matt." Kaylee exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Matt its no big deal." Burning Graymon stated stopping.

I fell to the ground. I landed on my side. Now my arm was in pain as well.

'_Let me out.'_

"_I said no, what part of no don't you understand."_

Noelle and Takuya helped me upon to my feet.

"Please leave me here and keep moving." I muttered I was getting harder to keep my balance.

"No not until you tell us what is wrong with you." Tommy yelled.

My hand slammed into Noelle knocking the wind out of her. _'Why did I do that?'_

He started laughing.

"What's so fumy Matt?" Kaylee questioned with a glare.

She turned me around to look at her. "W-who a-are y-you? You're not Matt" Kaylee stuttered stepping back.

His eyes were red. "You're right I'm not Matt. Now you have two choices, hand over your spirits."

"Yea not going to happen." Zerphrymon laughed crossing her arms.

"Then I take them by force, Matt was oh so kind to let me borrow his body." He laughed.

'_No let me out, get out of my body.'_

"_Quiet, you couldn't get out even if you tried." _

'_Don't hurt them.' _

"_Don't worry I won't at least not yet."_

'_Damn you.'_

"Well then I guess I have no choice, I'm truly sorry about this." He stated throwing a punch at Tommy.

Agunimon took the blow, and a piece of his armor cracked.

"He is using magic. But how did he obtain the ability to do that?" Koji whispered.

"Surprised? Well you're right Matt could not learn magic. Only a precise few could posses that power I was one of the few 200 years ago. But sadly the others didn't trust me and banished me, to this pathetic time."

"What?" They said in unison.

"I understand that all of this must be very confusing to all of you, but if you believe it or not it's the truth. And I'm pretty sure that the other magical beings are dormant inside of all of you as well. That is why you can use magic as well."

"What is your name?" Kaylee questioned.

"My true name is Kyoishiro." He answered.

"So who are the others?" Agunimon asked.

"Rongekou, Toshiro, Ryuu, Rin, Sasuke, Sakura, Uuryu, and Renji." Kyoishiro replied.

"Does any one else know about this?" Noelle asked.

"Not that I know of, sorry Noelle that I can't be any more help then that." He replied. "In time they will try to get out and take over. Just like I did to Matt. He is still conscious of what is going on and what I am telling you. He is actually trying to get back in control right now, but he's not doing a very good job of it I'm am much more advanced in magical barriers then the others. So Matt isn't going anywhere any time soon." Kyoishiro sighed looking up at the sky. "The thing is…" He took out the d-tector "I can't use this because I don't know how Matt activates the damn thing, and he will not tell me how to."

"_I wonder if they will tell me how to work this stupid thing." _

"I was wondering if any of you would help me figure it out?" He asked as sweet as he could.

"Sure if you promise not to take our spirits." Tommy answered.

'_NO TOMMY, DON'T DO IT! TOMMY STOP!'_

"_Quiet you, if you're not going to tell me then your little brother will."_

"I promise." Kyoishiro stated.

"All right try and form a data strip around your hand." Tommy instructed creating the data around his own hand.

It took him about 5 minuets to form the data.

"Okay now connected the data to the d-tector and say execute spirit evolution." Tommy finished.

He did what he was told.

'_NO Tommy what did you?'_

"_I'll tell you he helped me become even more powerful then I all ready am. So I guess you're not going to get out of this prison that you locked me in for two hundred years."_

'_Let me out you firkin' bastard.'_

"Sorry no can do."

"Kyoishiro was not in digimon form instead he had a dark green chest plate, arm guards, and shin guards. On his silver belt there was a sword on each side, and a back pouch with some items hidden with in.

He went after Agunimon.

"But you promised not to take our spirits." Tommy yelled.

"I promised, I meant your spirit not theirs, because Toshiro was my best friend 2 hundred years ago." He answered.

* * *

**Me: Wow that took a long time to type.**

Koji: What was this whole magic thing all about?

**Me: That's for me to Know and for you to find out.**

Koji: I hate you.

**Me: uh…. thanks, I'll take that as a complement. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. **

**-DTW- **


	16. Finally, the Forest terminal!

**Me: Well here is chapter 16 Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up I just didn't know what to type.**

Matt: In other words she's running out of ideas so she needs your help.

**Me: He's right I don't need help on this story. so if you can think of any more plot twist that I haven't all ready added you can tell me and who knows you may see it in up coming chapters. I'll make sure to give you credit for your ideas though! **

Matt: She doesn't own digimon or any of its characters.

**Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:Finally, the Forest Terminal**

The group was a sleep around the fire, and Kyoishiro was tied up, with his hands and feet bound together.

"_How could I lose to them?" _

'_I told you not to under estimate them.'_

"_Yes I know and I didn't listen, so now I'm paying for it." _

He sighed and blew some brown hair out of his face.

"_I should try and get some sleep."_

* * *

"Kyoishiro wake up." Tommy said shaking his shoulder.

"What is it?" He groaned attempting to sit up.

"We're at the forest terminal. I untied your hands and feet for you." Tommy stated helping him to his feet.

"Thanks Tommy." Kyoishiro said walking along side him. "The others have all ready gone ahead." Tommy stated. A silence fell between them.

"I know Toshiro is unconscious within you because he controls ice, he was the only one that ever trusted me. Come to think of it we were best friends even before we went to the wizard academy we promised to stick together no matter how much trouble we got into." Kyoishiro laughed as they walked up the last bit of steps until they got to the castle.

The doors opened and they walked in.

"Tommy." Kyoishiro whispered as Wizardmon led them to the others.

"What is it?" Tommy asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to let your brother back in control for now but if anything goes wrong I'm going to take control again, is that ok with you?" Kyoishiro questioned.

"That's ok, no matter what we'll stick together."

"To-Toshiro?" Kyoishiro stuttered.

"I'm still half asleep other wise I'd be taller. Tommy woke me up and told me to talk to you." He answered.

"Tommy's a kind kid Matt is a little hard on him some times." Kyoishiro whispered.

"Well if a little tough on me." Toshiro laughed.

"Wait here you two." Wizardmon stated walking into a room.

"We should let them back in control now." Toshiro stated.

"Matt, Tommy?" Wizardmon questioned opening the doors.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Come with me." Wizardmon continued walking away.

"Tommy." Koichi laughed.

"Hi Kiochi." Tommy greeted. "So are we allowed to go home?' Tommy whispered.

"Not yet we still have to tell them what's going on." Koichi answered.

The castle shook, and they all fell.

"What's going on?!" Matt shouted.

"I think they found us!" Koichi shouted standing up and running out of the room.

"Come on Tommy you have got to wake up. I need you!" Matt shouted shaking his little brother.

'_Matt let me out.'_

"No Kyo you've done enough damage as it is!" Matt shouted out loud hugging his unconscious brother.

'_Please Matt I can help him just let me back in control.'_

"_Fine."_

"All right, Tommy or Toshiro come on one of you two has to be awake in there… come on wake up." Kyoishiro said.

"When one is unconscious the other take's over." Toshiro stated sitting up.

He now had long silver hair and ice blue eyes. He's a few inches shorter then Matt.

"How come you're not in your normal body?" Toshiro questioned as they left the room.

"Matt is still conscious so I'm stuck in his body." Kyoishiro sighed as they ran out of the castle to meet the others.

"Who is that? And where's Tommy?" Harmonemon asked landing in front of them.

"Toshiro. I am the magician of ice, and Tommy is out of commotion at the moment." Toshiro replied with a bow.

"Explain everything later." She replied.

"Matt we found you." Renamon laughed landing in front of them.

"Don't touch me." Kyoishiro growled slapping her hand away.

"So I see you still don't have your priorities strait sugar." Renamon said placing her hands on her hips.

"I have my priorities strait, it's you three that are the fools." Kyoishiro stated.

"Draining rain." Renamon shouted.

"Matt is not doing anywhere." Toshiro stated standing in front if him.

The others were pulled by into the castle.

"What's going on let us out." Agunimon shouted pounding against the invisible filed in front of him.

"That will not hold them for long. sweat drop considering how hard Agunimon can punch." Kyo sighed.

Toshiro formed an ice blade in one hand and pulled a dagger made out of ice from the pouch that came with the evolution. He swung his blade at Renamon, but missed, and quickly threw his dagger at grumblemon. Kyoishiro went after Arbomon and Grumblemon. After about 5 to 10 minuets they were still at it. Toshiro's and Kyo's attacks were becoming faster and faster, also harder to block for the three.

They all stopped fighting when they heard a loud crack. It was the barrier that Kyo placed in front of the other warriors to try and keep them safe had a huge crack in it. Augnimon kicked it one more time and it shattered.

"Quickly let's go." Renamon stated starting to run.

The other two had a hard time keeping up with her, because they took more damage.

Toshiro fell to the ground letting his ice blade shatter his changed into his normal clothes. He was leaning on his hands trying to catch his breath. Agunimon lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. His feet were still pretty much flat on the ground.

"All right who are you and where is Tommy?" Agunimon demanded.

"My name is Toshiro. I'm like Kyoishiro a magician, but I control ice. And Tommy is still unconscious so I took over. I have answered your question, now please let me go." He replied.

"That can't be true." Agunimon stated gripping Toshiro's shirt even tighter.

Toshiro sighed and quickly jabbed Agunimon in the arm. His arm fell to his side.

"What was that?" Zoë asked.

"I simply jabbed one of his pressure points that are located in his arm. Don't worry you'll be able to fell your arm in a few minuets." Toshiro stated straining his shirt.

'_What!'_ Toshiro thought falling to the ground. _'I can move.'_

"Your not the only one who knows where the pressure points are." Noelle stated standing behind him.

He closed his eyes and Tommy was in his place.

"So he was telling the truth." Takuya laughed.

"You're a bunch of idiots, I already told you that each one of you had some one from my time in side you. So why did you doubt him when he told you that he was with Tommy." Kyo sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"_Matt I'm going to let you handle this I'm tired."_

"Ow, why the hell did you just hit me?" Matt shouted holding his head.

"I hit you because of what you just said." Takuya shouted back.

"It's me Matt." He growled.

"All of you must go home now; it's not safe for you here." Ophanimon said walking out of the castle.

"But…" Kaylee murmured.

"Now, I will send you notice when you can come back." She stated picking Tommy up off the ground and handing him to Matt.

They did what they were told and went to the trailmon station. There was a trailmon waiting there for them to board. Everyone took one last look and then boarded the train.

… _**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Well that's the end of this chapter **

Toshiro: At least it has a good ending; it's kind of confusing though

**Me: Thank you, because that is my main goal to completely confuse the peoples who read my story. But I am sorry if I have confused any of you. If you have any ideas or any more twist that I have not yet added to this story please tell me because I am running out of ideas. Please and thank you.**


	17. Welcome to my life

**Me: And here it is chapter 17 **

Takuya: How long is it going to take you to type this chapter?

**Me: I don't really know but at least I'm typing **

Takuya: Whatever. Anyways here's chapter 17. Hopefully it won't be as confusing as last chapter.

**Me: I guess you'll just have to read and fine out now won't you.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:Welcome to My Life. **

"Hey Tommy wake up."

"What?" He groaned opening one eye.

A teen was standing over him with silver hair and a smile on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

He sat down next to Tommy "Of course you do I'm Toshiro."

"Where are we?" Tommy question looking around.

"We're in your subconscious at the moment." Toshiro laughed.

Tommy looked at him like he was going insane. "Don't look at me like that I am as real as you are. I'm not just some little conscious that tell you what to do all the time." Toshiro stated.

"I'm still confused." Tommy laughed.

"Well it's not very easy to explain this stuff either." Toshiro sighed falling backwards.

"I see… why are you guy's here anyways?" Tommy asked.

"Now that's a hard one… I think it's to either help you guys with your problems or just to finish some thing that we started." Toshiro replied confused.

"That doesn't help at all and how am I supposed to explain this to my parents?" Tommy groaned.

"Keep me a secret from your parents I don't think it will matter. You can keep a secret can't you?" He questioned.

"Of course I can." Tommy answered.

"Good then we won't have a problem." Toshiro said leaning back.

"Why is it white?" Tommy asked looking around again.

"If you think of something the scenery will change." Toshiro stated closing his eyes.

"Think of something?" Tommy told him self.

A light blue sky started to appear above them and jade green grass gently blew in a new breeze. Toshiro opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"Not bad kid…" Toshiro whispered closing his eye again.

* * *

Tommy woke up to his alarm clock going off. He rushed out of his bedroom and down stairs.

"Morning Tommy." Matt greeted with a smile on his face.

"Morning." he replied back.

"We were worried about you how you didn't wake up yesterday." Matt continued.

"Oh sorry." Tommy murmured.

"Anyways schools closed today. I don't know why they sent a letter home saying that the electrical systems have been acting up and some kids have gone home sick from having a high fever. So the principals don't want the children coming to school." Matt stated.

"Are mom and dad home yet?"

"No not yet they called last night tough and said that their flight was canceled, all of a sudden a blizzard hit and they were snowed in."

"Well that's strange, do you think it has something to do with the digital world?"

"Maybe, but…" Matt said but was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

He got up and opened the door. A girl about Matt's age jumped on him causing him to fall to the ground. The girl had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Kiki? What are you doing here?" Matt questioned his face turning red.

"Did you forget about our date today?" Kiki pouted sitting on top of him.

Matt looked away "Kind of." He muttered.

"Matt!" Kiki groaned.

"All right I maybe I did?" He laughed.

"Tell the truth."

"Okay I did happy now."

"Well no not really."

"What's wrong now?"

"Where were you going to go?"

"How did you know that I was going anywhere?"

"I just figured that since you didn't meet me in the park that you obviously forgot about our date so I figured that you were going to the school to see what was going on. Well honestly I'm a bit curious myself."

"Wow Matt your girlfriend is good." Tommy laughed.

"You're dragging Tommy into this to?" Kiki sighed.

"I haven't dragged anyone into anything, now Kiki can you please get off of me I can't breathe." Matt answered.

"Oh sorry Matt." She laughed sheepishly getting off of him.

"Thank you." Matt said giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we can take her with us." Tommy stated.

"Come on Matt please, can I go with you? I promise that I won't get in your way." Kiki asked.

"All right, I guess so." He sighed in defeat.

"YES! Thank you!" Kiki laughed hugging him.

* * *

When Tommy and Matt walked in with Kiki everyone looked at Kiki wired.

"Who is she?" Koichi questioned.

"She my girlfriend Kiki, she wanted to see what saw going on as well so I brought her along." Mat answered.

Then the lights in the school started turning on and off.

"Great what now." Takuya moaned as they ran down the halls.

"Ranamon!?" Zoë said slowing down.

"Why hello there Sugar, and how are you today?" She greeted why one of her sly smiles.

"Are you the one that's been messing with the school systems?" Koji shouted.

"Well that's not a very nice way to say hello, accusing me of something that I didn't do." Ranamon pouted tilting her head to one side and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well when one of you three are here that usually means that Chrubimon is up to something." Zoë stated.

"Maybe your right maybe, you're wrong, who knows for sure. But what I'm curious about is why you guys are trusting Matt." Ranamon answered.

"Matt what is she talking about? What's going on?" Kiki whispered in his ear.

"I mean he be trade us, whose says he won't be trade you guys." She continued.

"Matt what's going on? Is she talking about how you weren't here for three days?" Kiki questioned.

"You're girlfriend is smarter than she looks Matt." Ranamon laughed taking a step towards the group.

"Damn it shut up!" Matt shouted. "You can insult me all you want and you can go ahead and tell Kiki what I've done but when you call my girlfriend stupid that's when I draw the line."

"Oh temper, temper Matt." Ranamon laughed.

There was a loud crashing sound coming form down the hall.

"Well my work is done ta, ta."

They continued to the computer lab, and turned one of the computers on.

"So do you want to see my other life?" Matt asked.

She nodded in response.

… **To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Me: that took longer than expected.**

Takuya: Really I couldn't tell.

**Me: Well I'm running out of ideas for future chapters, and I really need some help.**

Takuya: Well then just ask.

**Me: I just did.**

Takuya: Oh, sorry I thought you were talking to me.

**Me: I was but I was also asking the people who read the story to help me out with it too.**

Takuya: Okay.

**Me: Please read and review.**

**-DTW-**


	18. A Little Romance

**Me: So it's been a while since I've actually worked on this story.**

Takuya: No really you think?

**Me: Well I've been busy lately so I haven't had time to do anything on any of my stories.**

Takuya: That's all right I'm sure they don't mind considering that you always take forever to get a new chapter up.

**Me: Thanks captain obvious.**

Takuya: Welcome.

**Me: Here's chapter 18 enjoy.**

Takuya: But first don't you think they should have a recap on what happened in the last chapter?

**Me: *Sigh in defeat* all right here's a recap on what happened.**

_**Recap:**_ _A teen was standing over him with silver hair and a smile on his face._

"_Do I know you?" He asked._

_He sat down next to Tommy "Of course you do I'm Toshiro." _

"_Where are we?" Tommy question looking around._

"_We're in your subconscious at the moment." Toshiro laughed._

"_Are mom and dad home yet?" _

"_No not yet they called last night tough and said that their flight was canceled, all of a sudden a blizzard hit and they were snowed in." _

"_Kiki? What are you doing here?" Matt questioned his face turning red._

"_Did you forget about our date today?" Kiki pouted sitting on top of him._

"_So do you want to see my other life?" Matt asked._

_She nodded in response._

* * *

**Chapter 18:A Little Romance**

"Wow where are we Matt? Are we in the digital world?" Kiki questioned amazed.

"How did you know that we were in the digital world?" Koji Responded.

Kiki dug threw one of her pockets and pulled out a flat scanner and a deck of cards.

"I'm the 3 time digimon champion." Kiki Smirked.

"So I guess you do know about digimon. Are these the cards you used to win?" Zoë questioned looking through her cards.

"Yeppers." Kiki laughed. "I also remember that last year I saw on the news a digimon that came out of the ground and I still don't know what digimon that was."

"It's best that we don't tell her." Takuya muttered to Koji.

Koji nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Kiki chirped walking away.

"Wait Kiki You don't know where you're going." Matt shouted chasing after her.

*Sigh* "This is going to be a long and annoying trip." Koji Groaned tailing at the end of the group.

"Wow it's so beautiful here Matt, Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kiki Asked in amassment.

"It was kind of a secret." He mumbled.

"So where do we start?" Kiki asked.

"Well first of all we're back in the forest terminal so we have to climb all the way up those stairs and get all the way up to Seraphimon's castle and ask him what the hell is going on." Takuya stated.

"All right then that shouldn't be too hard, let's go." Kiki laughed starting to run up the stairs.

"I think she's had a little too much sugar today." J.P stated.

"No that's just how she is." Tommy answered.

"Yep isn't she great?" Mat questioned as he started walking up the steps.

"That depends on how you look at it." Takuya laughed. "Ow that hurt. Why did you do that?" He stated rubbing the back of his head because Zoë smacked him in the back of the head.

"Just get moving idiot." Zoë said grabbing him by the back of his shirt and drug him up the steps.

"You know what I just realized?" Takuya said as him and Zoë were about half way to the castle.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I hate these steps."

Maybe if you stop complaining we'll get to the top faster." She sighed.

"Whatever."

Kiki was the first to get to the top followed by Tommy and Matt. Then J.P, Koji, and Koichi. The last ones up there were Takuya and Zoë. Once everyone was there they went in.

"Ophanimon, Serophimon are you here?" Koji shouted as they entered the grand hall.

"I thought I told you to go home." Ophanimon said walking into the room.

"You did." He answered.

"Then why are you here?" She questioned.

"Because we're the legendary warriors so we have the right to know what's going on, and we're not leaving here without an answer." Takuya answered stepping out in front of Koji and the rest of the group.

"Matt what is he talking about?" Kiki whispered grabbing her boyfriends arm.

"Don't worry I'll tell you about it later. For now stay close to me."

"I know but there is nothing that you can do to help at this point and time." Ophanimon said. "Apparently there is because we're back here for a reason, now I want to know what that reason is. And don't try and turn me away." Takuya shouted.

"You already know the reason why, and the reason I sent you back to your world is because Lucemon has succeeded with his plan to get to the human world and with out you there then who is going to protect everyone?" Ophanimon answered.

The group stood silent.

"Now go back home. We can take care of the other legendary warriors." She continued.

"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison.

Then they started running towards the front of the castle. Kiki stopped.

"Kiki what's wrong?" Matt asked slowing down.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up." She replied.

"Alright."

Lady Ophanimon, there's something you need to know while we were heading to the computer lab back in the human world we were stopped by… oh what did Matt call her Renamon and a few others. I think they were looking for something. I don't know what they were looking for but I thought you might want to know." Kiki exclaimed. Then she turned around and started to catch up with the others.

* * *

Matt waited at the corridor for Kiki.

"So are you ready to go?" Matt questioned.

"Yea." Kiki answered.

So they started walking down the corridor. All of a sudden the ground shook, then Agunimon came flying in threw the door.

"Kiki watch out." Matt said pushing her out of the way as Agunimon flew past them and slammed into the wall.

"God damn it." Agunimon coughed dedigivolving back into Takuya.

"That's going to hurt later." Takuya stated grabbing his staff and running out of the castle.

"Stay here." Matt ordered getting up and started walking towards the door.

"But Matt." Kiki Wined.

Matt stopped and turned around "Please stay there I don't want you to get hurt."

"Matt look out." Kiki yelled.

Matt turned around and then a blade went threw his gut.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, you're getting to slow. I'm a little disappointed; usually you would have been able to block that… Oh that's right you don't know do you Terubimon gave us this new power that enhanced our power and strength without having to use our digivolution." Jessica said ripping out her sword.

'_Why am I bleeding? I thought that I couldn't bleed here only a digital code was supposed to show up.'_ Matt thought falling to the ground.

"That's right I forgot to tell you that Lucimon you remember him right? Well he changed the data in the digital world so no if you fight as yourself you can die." Jess explained.

"Matt." Kiki screamed tears swelled up in her eyes as she ran towards her boyfriend.

"Kiki run away…" Matt whispered as his vision blurred.

"Face it girl your boyfriend is dead, or just about dead." Jessica laughed resting her blade on her shoulder and walked away.

'_Matt come on you could have done better than that. Alright I'll save your life, but you owe me big time.'_

"Ha-ha-ha, just where do you think you're going Jessica? We were just starting to have some fun." Matt stated standing up.

Jess stopped and turned around "There's no possible way you can still be alive." She said in shock.

Matt started running towards Jessica and punched her hard in the stomach.

"It's quite simple I can't die that easily." He laughed throwing her into a wall across the room.

Jess looked at his eyes as he straitened up from punching her.

"You're not Matt." she coughed using her sword to keep herself up.

"Damn right I'm not. I really don't like hitting a woman, or in this case a young girl. But I'm willing to make a few acceptations considering that you almost killed me." Kyo laughed cracking his knuckles as he started walking towards her.

'_I don't under stand that's Matt's body but those eyes aren't his. His eyes are normally a brown, but this time they're a blood red… and then his voice is different as well.'_ Jessica thought as she got into a fighting stance.

"Matt stop it." Kiki shouted from across the room.

Kyo stopped as if he couldn't move.

"Now's my chance to get out of here." Jess whispered running out of the castle.

'_Damn I'm almost out of energy. Stopping the bleeding really uses up a lot of magic.'_ Kyo thought as he looked at Kiki then started falling.

"Matt… Matt." she yelled as she dove to catch him.

"I'm okay Kiki I just need to rest for a while is all." Matt answered starting to close his eyes.

*Smack* "No you can't go to sleep you have to stay awake." Kiki demanded tears rolling down her face.

"Alright I won't go to sleep. Just help me up please." Matt stated trying to get up.

"Right." Kiki cried in relief.

"Kiki please don't cry you know I don't like it when you cry." Matt laughed.

"I know, but I can't help it." She laughed.

Kiki placed Matt's arm around her shoulders and helped him up and they slowly walked out of the castle.

"Is everyone all right?" Matt asked looking around at the others.

"Yea we're fine." Koji replied brushing off the dirt from his pants.

"We should head back and see what damage has been done in the real world." Takuya said walking away from everyone.

Zoë ran to catch up with him.

"What?" Takuya questioned in a tense tone.

"It's not your fault." she answered.

"Yes it is I should have known better. In stead I placed everyone in danger." Takuya shouted.

*Smack* "Damn it stop blaming your self we're all to balm. All of us should have known better." Zoë yelled back.

Takuya stood there a red hand print slowly appeared on his face. "Zoë… I…I'm sorry." He muttered walking away.

'_That could have gone better.'_

"Did you say something?" Takuya questioned turning around to look at Zoë.

"No I didn't say anything." Zoë answered walking past Takuya.

"I guess that it's all in my head." He mumbled to himself getting on the Trailmon.

* * *

_~Later that night~_

"Zoë I'm sorry I snapped on you like that."

"That's fine don't worry about it."

"All right well I better get going see ya."

"Yep; good night Takuya." *Click*

Takuya hung up the phone and fell on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Takuya."

"Who's there?" Takuya asked looking behind him.

"Over here."

Takuya looked in the direction of the voice but no one was there.

"No over here."

He looked in the direction again but no one was there. "Alright this is starting to piss me off will you just come out all ready.

…**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Yea so I think that's good enough for now I know it's been taking me forever to do these chapters and I'm sorry for that.**

Takuya: You better be.

**Me: Whatever Takuya.**

Takuya: Hey I've got a question.

**Me: *Sigh* what's your question.**

Takuya: Who is that person that keeps saying that?

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see.**

Takuya: Damn…*Walks away*

**Me: Well see ya next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	19. Friend or Just an Annoyance

**Me: Well long time no chat. Has anyone figured out who is talking to Takuya Yet? Well if you haven't you'll know in this chapter.**

Koji: Are you going to do the disclaimer?

**Me: Yep I was just getting to it.**

Koji: Ok so do it already.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its character accept my Oc's and this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Friend or Just an Annoyance 

"Over here." It was a young man's voice. He sounded like he was 16 or 17 years old.

"WILL YOU JUST COME OUT ALREADY?!" Takuya yelled into the depths of the dark abyss that was before him.

"Why should I?"

"Damn it I'm getting sick and tired of this game if you keep doing this I'm just going to wake up so you can leave me the hell alone." Takuya's body kept twisting and turning in his sleep.

"You can't do that." The teen said in a cocky tone.

"And Why's that?" Takuya questioned in annoyance.

"Because I'm going to annoy you even when you're awake." He laughed.

"DAMN BASTARD!"

"Really? Is that what you think of me? After I've let you use my powers." His voice was off in the distance. "If you think you deserve to be in control of this body…" the voice trailed off. "Than fight me." He whispered in Takuya's ear.

Takuya could feel the teen's breath against his cheek. He could feel the heat from a fire swelling in side of him.

"That's it let the fire burn inside of you. Let the heat take over." The teen walked in front of Takuya. But Takuya could only see an outline of him.

"Why is everything dark?" Takuya asked.

"You're the one that's still in control of this body so you control the subconscious its pitch black in here because that's what you want. The world reacts to what you think. So if you want to see me turn on the lights." He replied.

Takuya looked strait ahead soon an exact replica of the gym was surrounding him.

"Not bad Kid. Not bad at all."

Takuya Quickly turned around and finally got a good look at the person who was tricking him. The teen was leaning against the wall. He has short black hair with red streaks that covered his right eye. The teen had piercing red eyes and wore lose dark blue shirt that stopped at his waist, baggy black shorts, and black shoes.

"So what about it kid do you want to see who should be in control?"

"Who are you?"

"My name in Sasuke, and I know you name quite well Takuya Kambara."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Are you that stupid Takuya, I got here the same time as Kyoshiro did."

"That's not helping me with this answer to my question at all."

"Come on think Takuya you know when I came here."

"… … … That's right in the digital world when we were fighting pared off to duel each other."

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "There you go." Sasuke smirked pushing himself off the wall and started walking toward Takuya.

"Now what do you say we get this party started?!"

Sasuke threw his right hand up into the air and a staff appeared out of thin air. Takuya took a pencil length metal bar that was as heavy as a mechanical pencil from his pocket it then extended into his staff that Ophanimon gave him back in the digital world.

Takuya tossed the staff in the air, caught it in his left hand, spun the staff behind his back and stopped it by tucking the staff between his fore arm and side pointing the majority of the staff toward Sasuke. "Bring it." He smirked.

"You won't be that confident when I'm the one waking up and you're the one stuck in this blank abyss." Sasuke stated charging at Takuya.

"Fat chance." Takuya replied hooking the other end of the staff behind him with his right arm and releasing it with his left causing it to swing in front of him deflecting Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke quickly rebounded and jabbed Takuya in the gut with the butt of the staff knocking Takuya into the wall across the replicated gym.

"Damn bastard." Takuya groaned standing back up.

"I say that I have this win in the bag." Sasuke laughed.

Takuya swung his staff in front of his body and sent flames rocketing towards Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the attack and a cloud of smoke covered him.

"Alright I did it." Takuya sighed in relief.

The cloud of smoke cleared and Sasuke was spinning his staff. The flames that Takuya threw at him were slowly making there way to the ends of the staff.

"No way! This can't be possible… how can you still be standing?" Takuya asked in amazement.

"Like I said before I gave you the power to control fire. By doing that I am not fusing with you." He tossed the flames back at Takuya launching him into the air. As Takuya was coming down Sasuke got under him and swung his staff hitting Takuya in the gut.

"Gahh…" Takuya choked as the staff hit him and hit the wall. "Damn bastard."

Takuya was having a hard time standing. His vision started to blur.

"Well do you give up?" Sasuke Laughed walking toward his other. "Because you can't win I can see your every move."

"YES I CAN! AND I'LL PROVE IT BY KICKING YOUR ASS!" Takuya shouted pushing off the wall and running toward Sasuke.

Takuya swung upward as Sasuke swung down at Takuya with the same force as Takuya had. Suddenly someone caught the staffs just before they hit and threw the owner's of the staffs in different directions. Agunimon stood in the middle of the gym between the two teens.

"That's enough you two!" Agunimon ordered. "Sasuke what do you think you were trying to prove by fighting Takuya?"

Sasuke stood up and leaned against the wall that he was just thrown into. "I was trying to show Takuya that he is more than just a digidesten. I wanted to show him that he is not weak. Even though I have had more experience in fighting than he dose over time he would be able to beat me. Also to tell him that I am fusing with him; but he doesn't have to be in fear of me taking over. And I just wanted to have some fun." Sasuke explained making his staff disappear.

"Takuya if you allow Sasuke out or if you can no longer fight Sasuke will take over and can use my powers to fight. If you become completely unconscious your body will take the form that you see across the room. You have seen this before with Tommy. The fight is over; you can rest easy now Takuya." then Agunimon disappeared and a silence fell between them.

"Takuya everything that Agunimon said was true and so was everything I told you. That's also the reason why I wanted to fight you to see just how much I still have to train you before you can achieve my final spell. Also I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Sasuke stated breaking the silence.

"That's fine; don't worry about it." Takuya accepted.

"Hey once in a while let me out okay." Sasuke laughed.

"Why are you saying that?" Takuya questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Because you're fading so someone must be trying to wake you up."

Takuya looked at his hands and could see right threw them. "Right; I promise I'll let you out once in a while." Takuya promised shaking Sasuke's hand before completely fading away.

"I hope you keep it… Takuya." Sasuke whispered into the oncoming darkness.

* * *

"Takuya, Takuya sweetie; wake up." Called a loving voice.

"What." Takuya groaned barley opening his eyes. Once his eyes came into focus he realized who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Mom? Dad?" Takuya questioned sitting up with a shocked look on his face.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Me: Well that's the end of this chapter.**

Koji: This entire chapter was about Takuya.

**Me: Yea so?**

Koji: What about the rest of us.

**Me: Don't worry you'll see your sweet heart Noelle soon enough.**

Koji: *Turns pink* SHE IS NOT MY SWEET HEART!

Me: That's not what I think.

Koji: … …

**Me: I'm going to start running now. See you next chapter. *Starts running***

Koji: Get back here *Starts running* Noelle is not my Girlfriend.

**Me: Yes she is. *voices fade away***


	20. They're Back!

**Me: Yeah I made it to chapter 20 go me!**

Matt: So the parents are home?

**Me: Yeppers!! **

Matt: you're just making it 10 times harder for us.

**Me: I know**.

Matt: So what's this chapter about?

**Me: I guess you'll just have to read and fine out.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: They're Back!**

"Mom, Dad?" Takuya muttered sitting up in the bed.

"The weather finally cleared up and we took the first flight home." His mother said answering her son's unspoken question.

'_Damn this sucks. I'm not going to be able to come out.'_

"So how's your brother been? Now major fights right?" She laughed.

"Nope we didn't fight that much." Takuya answered.

'_No not at all. Oh wait there was that one point where I don't know HE TRIED TO FRICKEN KILL US!'_

"Shut up." Takuya mumbled under his breath so his parents couldn't here him.

"Well we're going to go and check on your brother." His father stated walking towards the door.

"Alright." Takuya sighed looking out the window.

His parents left the room.

"Wait Shinya's in the digital world. Shit." Takuya whispered jumping out of bed and running out of his room.

"Alright night mom, night dad." Takuya herd Shinya's voice say.

He slowed down to a stop. "What!?" Takuya clutched his head in pain. "Sasuke what are you doing."

'_Sorry Takuya I can't wait for your permission I'm coming out whether you like it or not.'_

"No, stop." Takuya pleaded.

But it was to late his body pulsed and his eyes went from chocolate brown to piercing red.

"Okay well that worked out quite nicely. Even though I'm still in you from at least I'm out." Sasuke sighed standing up and stretching "his" arms.

'_**What are you planning Sasuke?'**_

"Takuya lighten up I do have a method to my madness." Sasuke smirked sliding down the railing. He crept into the gaming room.

"Ow son of a bitch that hurt." Sasuke mumbled holding his foot.

Sasuke felt the side of the monitor "It's still warm, so I was right he did just get back."

"So you are smarter then you look Takuya."

Sasuke turned around and was blinded by a bright light. His bare feet met a cold floor. He blinked away the colorful spots that were dancing around in front of him. Then he looked around.

"I bet you're wondering where we are right now. Well I'll tell you we're back in the digital world, the Dark Continent to be exact." Shinya stated Walking over the "Takuya" and placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I'll be having your d-tector now brother."

Sasuke turned his head to look down at Shinya. His piercing red eyes struck into Shinya's nervous system. He could move.

"What wrong Shinya forget how to breath?" Sasuke snickered.

His voice was so chilling to Shinya this was not his brother. It could have been. Sasuke removed Shinya's hand from his shoulder and stepped away from him. Shinya started breathing heavily.

"What… are… you?" Shinya panted placing his hand on his knees to keep himself from falling.

"That is one thing that you'll just have to figure out yourself." Sasuke said.

'_**Sasuke you're such a show of you know that?'**_

"Are you two planning on attacking me from behind…" Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind them. "…Because I'm not too fond of that." Sasuke finished whispering it into their ears.

His voice so close had the same chilling affect on the other two kids as it did on Shinya. He walked out from behind them and back in between the three.

"So you three are after the digi spirits that I possess then good luck I don't give up that easily." Sasuke continued pulling out Takuya's d-tector and created a fractal code around his hand.

"There's no way you can use that it's my brother's d-tector." Shinya shouted taking out his own d-tector and slashing his fractal code along the top of his d-tector.

The other two did the same and all three went at him. Sasuke jumped into the air and slashed his fractal code.

"Execute Spirit evolution." Sasuke smirked.

As he landed Renamon threw a punch at him and he blocked it.

"Is that the best you three can do?" Sasuke laughed as the fractal code disappeared from around him.

He was now in his normal body with his short black hair with red streaks and a few inches taller than Takuya. But his outfit changed instead of becoming Agunimon instead he was wearing black shorts, a black with a red strip going down the left side muscle shirt read shoes and a red head band.

"What!? He's like the two that we fought earlier." Renamon whispered.

"You are correct about that, I am like the people you fought earlier, but I'm different from them. I'm the only one that change's appearance when going into this form." He explained throwing Renamon into the other two digimon.

"What's this? Are these flower petals?" Grumblemon questioned looking around them.

"You want to know what real power is then you're about to find out."

Then Daisuke disappeared and the flower petals started spinning around them creating a vacuum. The three fell to there knees and passed out because of the lack of oxygen.

"Well that was no fun." Sasuke sighed stopping in front of them.

'_**Sasuke.'**_

"What is it?"

'_**Please don't do that again I'm really dizzy.'**_

"You'll get use to it when I teach it to you." Sasuke laughed picking up Shinya and pulling out his d-tector and the bright light came again.

They were back at the house.

"Well that's interesting why didn't this disappear." Sasuke mumbled looking at his outfit. "Oh well."

Sasuke took Shinya back to his room and laid him down and sat at the end of Shinay's bed.

"I was hoping that you would be more of a challenge like Takuya was." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Shinya's d-tector. "I think you'll be better off with out this around. Earth into Fire."

Then Sasuke tossed Shinya's d-tector back on the bed and walked out of the room. Once he got back into Takuya's room he de-digivolved.

'_**Sasuke… Thank you.'**_

He leaned against the wall and slid down. "Don't." He answered hugging his knees close to his body.

~Morning~

"Shinya Where's your brother?" Their father asked looking up from the paper.

"He must have gone to one of his friend's house or something." Shinya sighed looking up at the ceiling where Takuya's room was.

~Takuya's room~

"Holy Shit." Sasuke shot up out of Takuya's bed.

'_**Sasuke what's wrong?'**_

"It's n-nothing. It was just a dream that's all. But my question is why we didn't change back." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

**~Down Stairs~**

***Knock* *Knock***

"I'll get it." Shinya said running to the door. "Hello."

"Shinya, How are you?"

"Noelle! What are you doing here?" Shinya said.

"I came because my parent's said I could stay for the summer. Isn't that great." Noelle stated hugging her little cousin.

"Yea…great." Shinya sighed.

"Well I'm going to say hi to Takuya." Noelle laughed running to the stairs and up them.

*Sigh* "Oh boy." Shinya muttered walking back to the kitchen.

~Takuya's Room~

"Takuya guess…what…" Noelle looked at the person who was sitting in the window ceil.

He looked at her then vanished.

"Don't make a sound Noelle." Sasuke whispered in her ear closing the door.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered trembling in place.

"You don't have to be afraid I'm Takuya." Sasuke smirked walking in front of her.

"No y-you're not. You're not Takuya."

"Yes I am, well actually my name is Sasuke, and I'm the wizard of fire. It's a pleasure to meet you Noelle." Sasuke greeted.

"Nice to meet you too."

Sasuke took off his baggy shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Noelle shouted blushing.

"I'm getting changed." Sasuke answered like it was the most obvious question in the world.

Noelle walked into Takuya's closet.

"Get out of my closet." Takuya shouted.

*cough* "Hello that was weird." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I don't care." She grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and threw them at Sasuke hitting him right in the face.

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke shouted removing the clothes that were thrown at him.

"Now get dressed."

"I'll get dressed when I'm ready… …hey do think you could help us?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone.

"What do you need help with?"

"Takuya and I can't switch back. So I figured that if you guys could wear me out then just maybe we'll be able to switch back."

"Alright, I'll help but we should go and ask Koji for some help to."

"Fine."

"Noelle, sweetie can you come down here for a second." Takuya's mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming, I'll be right back." Noelle excused herself from the room.

"Your uncle and I are going to drop Shinya off at his friend's house then we're going to go shopping. We're going to be back in three hours. Can you tall Takuya when he finally comes down stairs? Thanks." She explained closing to the door.

"I will." She shouted threw the door. "Sasuke you can come down now all on them are gone."

Sasuke once again slid down the railing because he was too lazy to walk down them. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black muscle tank top.

"Umm…" Noelle's face turned red.

"What?"

"This is so wrong you're my cousin you're not supposed to look that hot." She shrieked turning around so he wouldn't see her face.

"What so the jeans and top are tight, you're the one that threw these clothes at me so you're stuck seeing me in this for the rest of the day." Sasuke smirked amused that he made Takuya's cousin blush with the clothes that she picked out for him.

"So are we going to do this or what?" Noelle asked.

"Yea let's go. Takuya how do we get there?" Sasuke laughed sheepishly as they ran out the door.

'_**Take the first left you see, then once you get to the four corners take a right. After that go strait for two blocks, then one more right and Koji's house is three houses down on your right.'**_

"Thanks Takuya." Sasuke said seeding ahead of Noelle to lead the way.

"Sasuke slow down please." Noelle panted lagging behind a little.

"No we're just three houses away." Sasuke rejected running faster.

Sasuke and Noelle got to Koji's house in record time.

***knock* *knock* *knock***

"I'm coming." Koji's voice called from the other side of the door. "Noelle, what are you doing here?" He blushed.

"Can… we come in?" She answered leaning on her knees trying to get air.

"Yea…" Koji replied moving out of the way. "Who are you?"

"If Koichi is here can you get him it would be a lot easier to just explain this once." Sasuke sighed leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Koichi." Koji called not moving from his spot.

"What's up Koji? Oh Noelle I didn't know you were here. Who's this?" Koichi greeted walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke stood up strait and bowed "My name is Sasuke the wizard of fire. But my main goal is not to introduce my self; I'm here to ask for your help."

"What kind of help?" Koichi asked.

"Takuya and I can not switch back, so we need to attempt to wear me out. I'm not sure if it will work; but we have to try." Sasuke begged not looking up from the bow that he started in.

'_**Sasuke why? Why do we have to ask him for help?'**_

'_It's the only way Takuya.'_

"Alright…we'll help. We better get moving." Koji sighed walking out of the room.

"Thank you."

The three followed Koji to his room. And stood in front of the monitor and a bright white light flashed. A few seconds later they were standing in a grassy field.

"So let's get started." Koji groaned pulling out his d-tector. "Execute Spirit evolution."

"Lobomon."

"Loweemon."

"Harmonemon."

"Right then lets get this over with, Execute Beast Spirit evolution." Sasuke stated. His black shoes, shorts, and tank top appeared, along with his red head band.

"Is that all? Burning Graymon is much bigger than that." Harmonemon asked.

"He looks like himself." Lobomon added on.

"Hey don't…. Ahh!" Sasuke fell to his knees grabbing his shoulders.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Loweemon questioned running over to him.

"My back…it fells like its on fire…ahhhhhh."

Suddenly crimson red wings burst from his back.

***huff* *huff***

"Oh my god." Harmonemon whispered.

"Sasuke maybe you should…" Loweemon started saying before he was interrupted.

"No…this is…the only way." Sasuke stood up.

'_Are you ready Takuya?'_

'_**As ready as I'll ever be. I know that the main point of this is to wear us out but I say that we try and win this.'**_

'_Yea let's try.'_

Sasuke took out his staff "So which one of you is first or do all of you want to come at me at once."

"Lobo Kendo."

"Okay; we have our first contestant. Tell me one thing."

"What?"

Sasuke disappeared "Can you keep up with me?" Sasuke's staff clashed with his Lobomon's Kendo. "Wild Fire Tsunami."

Koji dedigivolved.

"Come on is that all you got?" Sasuke Laughed resting his staff on his shoulder.

'_**Well that was a bit over dramatic. Don't ya think?'**_

'_What ever this is just so much fun.'_

Loweemon and Harmonemon went at him. He slammed his staff into both of their guts and threw them into the air. He launched into the air with his powerful wings. "You're just not good enough." Sasuke smirked slamming his heals into them. And knocked them into the earth below. Both of them dedigivolved.

"You want a real fight? Then fine I'll just step it up a few notches. Human Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Magna Garurumon."

"Know that's what I'm talking about. Come on hit me with your best shot."

"Star Burst Hunter."

Sasuke easily dodged the attack. "Come on really?"

"Magna Missiles."

Shit! Pyro Barrage." Fire balls shot out of his hand and hit five of the missiles coming at him.

'_**Sasuke there still coming.'**_

"_I know.'_

Sasuke beat his wings and lifted into the air again. The missiles followed him.

'_What are these things heat seeking missiles?'_

'_**They weren't heat seeking missiles the first time.'**_

'_Great.'_

"Wild Fire Tsunami." The flames engulfed him then spread outward destroying the missiles.

Metal claw shot grabbed Sasuke's right wrist and a wire wrapped around his left and started to freeze his arm with a thin layer of ice. Sasuke broke the wire easily.

If you wanted to wear your self out more quickly then why don't you fight all of us?" Kyoshiro laughed pushing his blond hair out of his face.

**_…To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Me: Yea it's done!**

Matt: So this chapter was pretty much about Takuya and Sasuke again.

**Me: Well yea but everyone came in at the end.**

Matt: But Kyo and Toshiro showed up instead of Tommy and my self.

**Me: Don't worry you two will show up in the next chapter. *Starts walking away***

Matt: What about … Hey get back here I'm not done yet. *Chances after me*

**Me: Oh and thanks to digibleach for the great ideas and if you or anyone else has any more ideas let me know. Well I'll talk to you next time See ya. Ha ha try and catch me.**

Matt: Get back here.

**-DTW-**


	21. It's 8 Against 1

**Me: Chapter 21 wow I didn't think I would make it this far.**

Koichi: Why's that?

**Me: Because of all the writers block that I had. And I've been working on this story for what 3 maybe 4 years now?**

Koichi: I think so.

**Me: Well it kind of shows people that I can procrastinate when I want to doesn't it?**

Koichi: I guess so.

**Me: Well I haven't done this in a while so here's the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters except my Oc's and this plot.**

Koichi: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21: It's 8 Against 1**

"I see that Matt finally let you out. Even your eyes are back to their deep blue." Sasuke laughed. "And you even have your claw shot, how interesting."

"You want to be worn out? Well then let's get at it. J.P do it now!"

"Lightning Blitz." Beetlemon called out grabbing Kyoshiro's claw shot.

"No!" Sasuke whispered. "Come on, come on get off." He stated fumbling with the claw shot as the electricity ran up towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as the electricity pulsed through their body.

*Huff* *Huff* "Damn." He groaned as wiping some blood off his mouth.

'_**Sasuke behind you!'**_

"Tempest Twist."

"What!?" Sasuke turned around and was kicked right in the face and sky rocketed into the ground.

"Did we get him?" Beetlemon asked landing next to Koyshiro.

"I'm going to say no." Toshiro Sighed.

Kyo pulled his claw shot bringing it back to himself.

*Cough* Cough* "Damn that hurt." Sasuke coughed getting out of the creater that he made.

'_**I told you to watch out.'**_

"Oh yea a lot of timing with that one Takuya." Sasuke shouted .

"They still have to energy to fight one another?" Kyo laughed.

"Magna Rockets."

"Ebony Blast."

"Hurricane Wind."

"Lighting Blitz."

"Frozen Tundra."

"Sonic Windmill."

"Mirage Jems."

Everyone's attack surrounded him. Sasuke jumped into the air and the attacks followed.

"Come on, that's cheating!" He shouted getting out of the way of the attacks. "Ha, to bad."

'_**Sasuke… I have a bad feeling about this.'**_

"_Why's that?" _

"Don't turn your back Sasuke." Kyoshiro Stated. "Dark reflector."

"Shit!" Sasuke brought out his staff and the attacks launched at them with twice the force as before.

"_Takuya a little help here."_

'_**Right; I'm on it. haaaaa.'**_

Together they deflected the attacks. Manga Garurumon dropped all the heavy armor and brought out his Kendo. And threw it at Sasuke. HE grabbed the handle and trusted the rest of the way clashing his kendo with Sasuke's staff.

"So are you tired yet?" He asked pushing even hard.

"No; We're just getting started." Sasuke laughed. "Let's turn up the heat shall we?" Sasuke pushed off the Kendo and kicked Manga Garurumon back down.

"Toshiro?" Jagerloweemon called before he de-digivolved.

"I'm on it." Toshiro created a gigantic pile pf snow for Manga Garurumon to land in.

"You've only seen about 50% of our power now how about we crank it all the way up." Sasuke smirked. "Ahhh." Fangs grew from his Canine teeth.

'_**Sasuke is this such a good idea?'**_

"_It's the only way Takuya." _A black ring formed around his pupils

"Here I come."

"Koichi!" Manga Garurumon said.

Koichi shot an arrow at Sasuke.

"Shockaho bomb fire crack." A fire ball launched at Koichi's arrow and blew it to shreds, the fire ball kept going at him.

"Koichi!" Manga Garurumon screamed.

"Dark Shield." Koichi commanded. A square shield appeared in front of him taking the blow. "I'm ok; don't worry about me."

"Slide evolution. I can tell you this much, they don't like to give up." Zerphrymon sighed.

"I guess that's only natural for them." Toshiro laughed.

"Shockaho…" Sasuke started

"Not this time Snow flower bomb." Toshiro shouted throwing a shuriken at Sasuke.

"Zerphrymon carry it." He ordered.

Alright, Hurricane Gale."

The shuriken nicked Sasuke's arm and the ice started to spread.

'_**Sasuke we have to stop it.'**_

"_Focus on the spot where the ice hit and it will melt. I'll try and keep them distracted, but I can't do much with out your help."_

The ice halted and receded down to the cut.

"You're a little out of practice Toshiro." Sasuke gave a cocky laugh resting his staff on his left shoulder.

"_Why does my body feel so heavy?"_

"Snow flower bomb will completely drain a person of their energy." Toshiro explained.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Beetlemon suggested.

"Fine you play this game." Sasuke smirked.

"Paper flower petals… oh no. EVERYONE MOVE!" Toshiro ordered.

"To late hahahahahahaha." The flowers started spinning around the ground.

"Sound blast." Harmonemon shouted slamming he fist on the ground.

Sasuke went flying out of the petals and slammed into a rock.

"Rumble blend #9." Kyoshiro stated as what looked like 100 mirrors appeared around Sasuke. All the attacks that Sasuke deflected earlier were coming at him from all different directions. There was no escaping this one. They all hit him at the same time.

"Gah." Sasuke stumbled and a fractal code showed up around his body.

"He captured the wood spirit." Zerphrymon pointed out.

"I'll take that sugar. To bad that's all I can carry other wise I would take his as well." Renamon stated grabbing the wood spirit and beast spirit.

"She's getting away." Harmonamon shouted.

"No leave them in our condition we wouldn't even be able to place a scratch on them." Kyoshiro sighed walking over to Sasuke.  
Sasuke's wings retracted back into his body and was back to his tank top and jeans. He started falling forward but Kyoshiro caught him.

"I guess… I haven't gotten any stronger…" Sasuke laughed then he fell unconscious and turned back into Takuya who was unconscious as well.

"You're wrong about that. You're the strongest one of us all." Kyo whispered picking Takuya up bridal style. "Come on lets get him home."

* * *

**Me: After a lot of thinking I decided to end it here and save the rest of the chapter for the next chapter. SO sorry it took so long. *Laughs sheepishly.**

Takuya: What? What's going on with me? I want to know.

**Me: You'll just have to wait like everyone else.**

Takuya: Well then get it up faster so I can find out. *He huffed walking away*

**Me: Well ttfn, tata for now.**

**-DTW-**


	22. The Shocking Truth

**Me: So I'm finally getting to this chapter.**

Takuya: It took you long enough. What it's been two three months since you've had it written down?

**Me: …maybe…**

Takuya: Right I'm just going to leave it at that.

**Me: I do not own Digimon or any of its character accept my oc's and this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Shocking Truth**

The group went to Takuya's house, no one was home. Noelle showed Kyo to Takuya's room and then went to get the first aid kit. Everyone else went to Takuya's room.

"Koji help me get his shirt off." Kyo ordered.

"Sure." Koji replied walking over to Kyo.

Noelle raced in with the first aid kit and set it on the bed next to Koji. Noelle took out the peroxide and pored some on a cotton ball. Koji and Kyoshiro got Takuya's shirt off and the wounds where Sasuke's wings once were finally stopped bleeding. Koji took the cotton ball from Noelle "Sorry Takuya, not that you can hear me right now." He apologized then pressed the cotton ball against one of the wounds. Takuya shot awake.

"Ahhhhhhhh, It burns." Takuya shouted pushing Koji's hand away.

"I have to get the dirt out or you could get an infection. Now hold still." Koji ordered grabbing Takuya's wrist.

"Its fine just leave it alone." He demanded.

Koji squeezed Takuya's wrist making Takuya squint at the pain.

"You are in no position to fight. Now shut up and let me help you." Koji demanded. "If need be I will knock you out to finish this."

"But what if my parents come home before you're done fixing my wounds? Did you guys ever think of that?" Takuya countered.

"Takuya." Toshiro said walking up to him. He placed to fingers on Takuya's forehead. "Sleep."

The emotions fade from his eyes and he slumped forward.

"That's should keep him quiet for a while." Toshiro stated. "This isn't looking very good."

"No it's not." Kyo agreed placing pads on the wounds then started wrapping them.

"What are you talking about?" Noelle asked.

"It's nothing. How about the rest of you head back to your homes Kyo and I will finish up here then Tommy and Matt will head home as well." Toshiro stated smiling gently at the group.

They did what they were told and they headed home. Noelle stayed put.

"Noelle I said go home." Toshiro demanded.

"I am home. Tell me what's going on with my cousin." She replied with a firm tone.

Toshiro sighed "When we left the academy the head master placed a curse on each one of us. The curse binds us to our host and we start to become one with them. all there feelings and our combine, along with our powers. Even the host physical appearance begins to change. Anything that happens to us happens to them. But that wasn't supposed to happen for months."

"So what's wrong with Takuya?" She said a little more loudly.

"They are combining with each other much more quickly than any one would have thought of." Toshiro answered coldly.

"But we don't know the reason why. That's what the problem is Noelle. Other wise I would be able to slow the process." Kyo laughed sheepishly.

"So we'll just have to wait and see what happens I'm guessing?" Noelle sighed.

"That is correct." He said sitting down. "I didn't want to worry any of them; you understand don't you Noelle?"

"Of course I do Toshiro. I won't tell any of them unless you two say it's alright." She replied trying to comfort Toshiro.

Toshiro's body faded away and Tommy was sitting there in his place.

"Is that really true Noelle? I'm I changing too?" Tommy asked tears starting to swell up in the corners of his eyes.

"Tommy everyone goes threw changes. Like getting taller, your voice deepening things like that. You don't have to worry." Noelle said kneeling down.

Tommy hugged Noelle. Noelle stroked his hair and hugged him back.

"We should get going before our parents start to worry where we are." Matt stated.

Tommy nodded and let go of Noelle. She walked them to the door.

"Tommy promise me you'll be good for your brother." Noelle said brushing some hairs out of his eyes.

"I will." He smiled.

"Take care of Takuya. With him in that state he could be very venerable to an attack. So watch Shinya and make sure he doesn't do anything. Matt ordered.

"I won't let anything happen to Takuya I promise." She answered. "I'll give you a call if anything weird starts going on too."

"All right take care." Matt thanked walking away. Tommy followed.

Once they got out of sight Takuya's parents pulled into the driveway.

"Hi aunty how was you day?" Noelle questioned walking out to greet them.

"Oh it was wonderful I haven't gone shopping in a while." Her aunt replied happily.

"Yea because you weren't the one carrying everything." Her uncle sighed opening the trunk.

"It wasn't that much, so why are you complaining?"

"Never mind honey, don't you have something to tell Noelle and Takuya anyways."

"That's right Noelle dear where's Takuya I need to tell you both something."

"Takuya's sleeping." Noelle said honestly.

"No I'm not." Takuya groaned walking out of the house.

"Your brother called me and said he was staying over at Jake's house for the night. That's all I wanted to tell you." She replied then she walked into the house.

"Here son carry these into the house for me." Takuya's father said handing the bags to Takuya then slapping him in the back.

"Ow." Takuya muttered under his breath carrying the bags into the house and setting them down on the dinning room table.

Noelle walked in snickering.

"What's so funny?" Takuya growled.

"It's been a while since we've just been able to enjoy each others company." Noelle replied pulling out a camera.

"No Noelle you know I don't like getting my picture taken." Takuya said putting his hand up.

She pressed the button and water came squirting out hitting Takuya's face.

"Your dad bought me this I had to do it." Noelle laughed and she ran.

"Get back here." Takuya shouted chasing her around the house.

They went around the house inside and out up the stairs and down the stairs and didn't stop for 10 minuets and finally Takuya tackled Noelle and took her fake camera away and started squirting her with the water.

"Takuya stop." She laughed holding her hands in front of her face.

"Ok now I'm satisfied." Takuya sighed getting off of Noelle and helping her up. He handed her the camera back. "Its empty." She stated shaking the camera.

"That was the point." Takuya said walking away.

They went inside and Takuya went up to his room and Noelle followed.

"I'm so happy they're getting along." His mother chirped.

Takuya and Noelle went onto the roof and watched the sun set.

"This kind of makes me miss the Digital world what about you?" Noelle asked glancing over at Takuya.

"I guess." He sighed lying down.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing I've just been tired today is all. Also I've been trying to talk to Sasuke but he's still sleeping."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Just to get to know him."

"Oh."

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

Takuya came running down the stairs. But no one was in the kitchen.

"Mom and Dad must still be sleeping." He told himself.

Noelle slowly made her way into the kitchen. "Takuya you're up already? That's amazing." Noelle said in shock.

She walked up to him.

"What?"

"You've gotten taller." She replied.

Then a bright light engulfed the two and they disappeared.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Dun, dun, dun, they disappeared into a bright light. *Takes a step away from where I was standing. In squeaky voice.* Oh no what ever will happen to them. *Starts going back and forth talking to myself.**

Matt: What are you doing?

**Me: I am amusing my self.**

Matt: Right. And you're the person that's writing our story.

**Me: why yes, yes I am. *smiles at him***

Matt: *Sighs* whatever. *Walks away.*

**Me: Hey that's not very nice to walk away when someone is talking to you. *Runs after him* **

**-DTW-**


	23. Where They Came From

**Me: So I'm finally starting this chapter.**

Matt: Oh the joy.

**Me: What's your problem?**

_Kyoshiro: He's just pissed because he's not going to be in this chapter much._

**Me: Oh so that's your stress related item.**

Matt: Wait you can here him?

**Me: Of course he's my oc after all.**

Matt: *Sigh* don't you have something else to do right now?

**Me: That's right I should actually type this chapter shouldn't I?**

Matt: That would be a good idea.

_Kyoshiro: You can be so spacey at times. Is it my looks that make your mind wonder._

**Me: *Blush* No… maybe… on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 23: Where They Came From**

Takuya and Noelle opened their eyes and saw that they were now in a big room with piles of books scattered all around the room.

"Takuya, Noelle!" Zoë called from across the room.

"Where are we?" Noelle asked in curiosity picking up one of the books of a small pile and opened the book to a random page.

"Takuya did you get taller?" Koji asked measuring himself to Takuya.

"I guess so, that's what Noelle told me anyways." He replied.

"Sorry I'm late; I called you all here so suddenly, then I just leave." The man stated politely walking into the room.

He looked to be in his late 20's to really 30's with red spiky hair and bright green eyes.

"Takuya, Matt, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy can you come here please." He ordered sitting down at his desk.

The five slowly started toward the desk in the middle of the room.

"Come now we do not have all day."

They quickened there pace and stood in a row in front of the desk.

"Now it is to my understanding that you five have met your wizards."

"No I haven't." Koji said abruptly.

"Light can't live with out darkness; look at your brother for that answer." He smiled.

"Umm… who are you?" Matt spoke up raising his hand.

"I am Riuuk, the headmaster at this school. Now I do believe that Matt, you have know Kyoshiro the longest. I'm I correct?"

Matt nodded his head slowly.

"You are all digi distends as well, how interesting." Riuuk said leaning back in his chair.

"Question!" Takuya blurted out "How do you know so much about us?"

"Takuya shut up." Koji muttered smacking Takuya in the back of the head.

"You shut it shorty."

"I am not short; we're the same height idiot."

"This relationship hasn't changed at all." Riuuk sighed rubbing his temples.

"Both of you shut up." Tommy shouted over both of them.

"Tommy?" Takuya whispered in shock.

"Honestly is that all you two can do is fight with each other?" Koichi sighed shaking his head.

"Shall we get back to the situation at hand?" Riuuk asked.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Good now Takuya, I was told that you control fire, am I correct?" Riuuk questioned staring at Takuya in tenthly.

"Yes sir that's correct." Takuya answered a bit afraid.

Takuya couldn't breath.

'_Sasuke what are you doing?'_

"_I'm not doing any thing."_

'_Then what's going on?'_

His hair started to flatten out and turn black; he grew a few more inches and finally his eyes turned blood red. Sasuke started gasping for air.

'_Damn bastard.'_

"_What did he just do?"_

'_he forced you in and me out. It didn't help that you went catatonic on be either.'_

"_Sorry."_

'_Don't worry I can handle it.'_ Sasuke glared at Riuuk.

"Why hello Sasuke and how have you been?"

"Just fine thank you." Sasuke replied gritting his teeth and trying to calm down.

'_Kyo does Sasuke have a problem with Riuuk?'_

"_I guess you could say it like that. Riuuk is actually Sasuke's father."_

'_He looks nothing like Riuuk.'_

"I know I didn't believe it when he told me the first time either. He says he got most of his genes from his mother."

"Sasuke can you do e a favor?" Riuuk asked in a demanding voice.

"That depends on what is it you want me to do?" Sasuke replied in a cocky tone.

"Are you able to change into that digital form that the distends have?"

"Of course I can."

"Well then show me your form." "No; it won't even work here anyways so why did you even bother asking." Sasuke sighed.

"Did you forget that anything can happen here my son?"

Everyone except Matt was shocked.

"I'm still not going to do it." Sasuke crossed his arms.

Riuuk put his left hand out in front of his and Sasuke's body started moving uncontrollably.

**"**_**Sasuke what are you doing?"**_

'_I'm not doing anything; my father is doing it.'_ Sasuke's hand reached into his pocket and brought out the d-tector. _'A little help would be nice right now Takuya.'_

**"**_**I can't."**_

The fractal code appeared around his hand. _'What do you mean you can't?'_

**"**_**No matter what I try I can't help you, it's like there's a barrier or something."**_

The fractal code clashed with the d-tector.

**"**_**Sasuke don't say it."**_

"Ex-i-cute."

**"**_**Sasuke stop!"**_

"Beast spirit evolution." The fractal code spread up his arm _'Damn it.' _And over his body as soon as it appeared it disappeared leaving behind the red and black armor from before._ 'Not again.'_

**"**_**Sasuke my back feels like its on fire."**_

'_I know'_ He dropped to his knees.

"Ahhhh…" He screamed in pain as the wings ripped threw his shirt and launched into the air.

**"**_**How did he do that?"**_

'_He's never done that before.'_ Sasuke stood up. "Damn it I didn't want to do this again." Sasuke groaned. "Are you happy now father?"

Riuuk didn't reply he shifted is gaze to Matt. "Matt why were you not surprised that I am Sasuke's father?"

"Kyoshiro already told me. Why did you do that to him you completely disregarded his answer and made him go against his will."

"Matt I don't need your help. I can handle it just fine."

"Them why won't you speak up for yourself?"

"Shut up!" He shouted easily losing his temper.

'_Toshiro help.'_ Tommy pleaded. Snow quickly engulfed Tommy and elongated. Toshiro's hand rushed out of the snow and stopped Sasuke from moving any farther.

"Yo hot head cool down; there's no point in getting worked up over Matt trying to help. Maybe your father had a reason he wanted you out."

"That's interesting Tommy just let you out." Riuuk said.

"He asked for my help sir honestly I couldn't blame him with standing between these two."

Sasuke pushed Toshiro's hand away and took a step towards his father's desk. "You forced me into this form. I don't like this form at all, and honestly neither does Takuya." Sasuke told his father.

"Sir at the moment there beast form is the only one that we know of which changes there body physically." Koichi explained.

"I hate to do this to you again but Sasuke will you please change back to Takuya." Riuuk apologized.

"Whatever." He huffed de-digivoling.

He knew that this was a bad idea to do considering his was already light headed. But he changed back into Takuya anyways. He instantly felt a throbbing pin in his back and a headache on top of it.

"Takuya are you alright?" Toshiro asked concerned placing a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine just a headache is all."

Toshiro slid his hand down to Takuya's shoulder blades and gently placed pressure on one of the wings. Takuya winced under the pressure. He quickly took his hand off and looked at his hand. Takuya's blood slowly moved its way down his hand. Takuya fell forward.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe screamed running towards him.

'_I'm sorry Sasuke.'_

"_It was my fault we shouldn't of switched back."_

He felt his body come to a jerking halt. Toshiro and Koji caught him before he did a face plant on the floor. Riuuk picked Takuya up.

"I'm going to take Takuya to the hospital wing you can stay or come." After that Riuuk disappeared into thin air.

"Come on." Toshiro ordered urgently running out of the room.

"_Matt let me out I can run faster than you."_

'_I'll do just fine keeping up with him.'_ Matt thought sprinting after Toshiro.

"_No you won't Toshiro is much faster than you. I can keep up with him, just let me out."_

"…Fine just don't do anything stupid." Matt sighed in defeat.

Instantaneously his hair change to blonde._ "Thought that you were going to take over my body."_

'_I thought so too, but apparently it's not going to work that way this time.'_ His eyes turned blue and he slowed down and waited for the others to catch up. Once they were close he did a back flip over them and picked up Zoe.

"I can get you there much faster. Hurry up you guys." Then he raced off.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Koji asked trying to make sure Noelle was keeping up with him.

"_He meant hurry up and let us out so we can get you to the hospital wing faster."_

"Who are you?" He muttered under his breath.

"_Ryuu, you do know you can talk to me by think when you're in control right?"_

'_Shut up and tell me where the hospital wing is.'_

"_What if I really don't feel like showing you."_

'_Then show me.'_

Koji stumbled a little bit. "What the hell is going on?"

"Koji are you alright?" Noelle asked trying to keep up with him. He stopped and so did Noelle. "You guys keep going we'll catch up."

"Just hurry." Kaylee replied as they ran past them.

"Koji are you alright?"

"Noelle get away from me." He gritted his teeth.

"No I'm not going to." She said stomping her foot.

Koji's hair lighten to a pale sky blue shortened and spiked out. He started breathing heavily. He looked at Noelle and his eyes were orange. He stood up strait. He was 6'5". He ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I don't think you had to make that big of a scene Koji, it shouldn't have hurt that bad."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ryuu. Obviously you can't keep up with Koji so would you like me to carry you beautiful?"

Noelle blushed.

"_What are you doing? Stop that!"_

'_I'm just having a little fun don't worry about it. I'll take care of your girl friend.'_

"_She is not my girlfriend!"_

'_Whatever.'_

"I'll take that blush as a yes." He picked her up and started running.

"I see you finally caught up Ryuu."

"Shut up Uuryu. Renji when did you get here?"

"Actually J.P couldn't keep up so Uuryu helped J.P out a bit." Renji replied.

"So you let Uuryu carry you Kaylee?" Noelle smirked.

"There was no way I was being carried by my cousin."

"Hey!" Renji stated a bit offended.

**~Hospital Wing~**

"We have to cut off his shirt."

"Keep pressure on his wounds."

"Get some gauze we have to stop this bleeding."

About a half an hour later everything steeled down. Zoe sat next to Takuya's bed.

"So you're really J.P that means that you're the wizard of thunder?" Kaylee asked.

"Of course, if I wasn't I wouldn't have this tattoo." He replied pulling down his pants a little on the left side to revel the rest of the tattoo on his hip.

"Don't do that?"

"I'm pretty sure J.P doesn't sport a six pack Kaylee."

"It's still weird."

Renji has light brown hair and green eyes with a yellow ring around his pupil. He was around 5'11" and built pretty well for being what looked like about 19 or 20 years old.

Ryuu was pacing back a forth.

"Ryuu sit down he'll wake up when he wakes up." Uuryu sighed.

He wasn't paying any attention to his brother. Uuryu also had orange eyes and pale blue hair but it was short in the back and his bangs went just past his chin on the left side of his face. His right ear also it had two studs right next to each other. Uuryu was as tall as his brother and a longer in the torso then Ryuu. A nurse walked over to Riuuk and whispered something in his ear. He got up and walked out the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Toshiro asked walking over to Kyoshiro.

"I'm not sure but what ever it is he doesn't seem to happy about it." He replied as they watched the door close.

…_to be continued…_

**Me: Ha didn't see that one coming did you. Having Riuuk as Sasuke's father?**

Kyoshiro: No I already knew about that.

**Me: I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to the fans.**

Kyoshiro: Whatever.

**Me: Well this is a long chapter.**

Kyoshiro: Not really when you think about it.

**Me: To me it is thank you.**

Kyoshiro: So what was that all about?

**Me: What was what all about?**

Kyoshiro: With Riuuk.

**Me: I guess you'll just have to wait.**

Kyoshiro: So you never gave me a strait answer at the beginning of this chapter.

**Me: I'm not listening. *plugs ears and starts walking away***

Kyoshiro: Hey don't ignore me I asked you a question and you still haven't answered it get back here. *Runs off into the distance*

**-DTW-**


	24. An Interesting Day

**Me: I'm finally starting this chapter.**

Takuya: She was off playing video games.

**Me: Hey they're good and very addicting video games thank you very much.**

Takuya: So what did you get?

**Me: Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days and Final Fantasy Disida.**

Takuya: … Never herd of them.

**Me: For get I even said anything. On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:An Interesting Day**

Everything was quiet Ruuk had the rest of the group go and get some rest in the guest chambers. Takuya had been laying still in bed for two days now.

"He's waking up." One of the nurses stated walking over to him. She opened one his left eye and shined a flashlight in is eye. "Dilation of the eye is back to normal." She clicked off the flashlight.

Takuya groaned and rubbed his eye then sat up. "My head is killing me." He stated.

"Are you able to swing your legs to the edge of the bed?" The same nurse asked.

He did what he was told. She tapped his knees. "Did you have to shine that light in my eye?" He groaned still rubbing his eye.

"Standard testing." She smacked his hand away from his eye. "Stop rubbing you eye."

"Fine." He huffed finally opening his eyes.

"Interesting I've never seen some one's eyes two different colors before." She stated stopping with what she was writing.

"What?" He got up and started walking away.

"Hey sit back down you shouldn't be walking."

Takuya paid no attention to her and kept walking. His heart was pounding.

"Stop!" She shouted.

He ran out the door. "What going on with me?"

'_Sasuke, what's going on?'_

No one answered.

'_Sasuke!'_ Takuya ran in to someone and lost his balance.

"Hey watch where you're going." The kid snapped.

"Sorry." Takuya apologized.

"You're one of those new kids aren't you?" He picked Takuya up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "How about I give you a nice Wizard Academy welcome." He smirked throwing Takuya up against a wall and throwing a punch.

Takuya's eyes turned completely red. He snatched the kids hand before it hit him. Takuya kneed the kid to make him back up. The put a hand up. "Shockaho bomb fire crack." A fire ball shot towards the kid.

"So you're a fire wizard too. This should be fun."

A crowd started to gather around them.

"_Sorry about that Takuya."_

'_Sasuke where have you been?'_

"_Don't speak out loud. You might still be in control but you have my speech pattern."_

'_Then why don't you just take over?'_

"_Not yet."_

"Damn it now you're going to pay." The kid shouted running towards Takuya.

Koji taught Takuya some martial arts over vacation so he easily dodged the blow. The kid rebounded and went to him Takuya from behind. Takuya ducked then slammed his elbow into the kids gut knocking him into the air a few inches. As he was coming down Takuya kicked him into the ground.

"Bastard." He kid muttered slowly standing up. "You want to play hard ball I'll play hard ball." The kids pace quickened Takuya barely managed to dodge the punches. "Stand still." The kid demanded. He tripped Takuya and punches him in the mouth then slammed him against the wall and started choking him. "Now for the final blow." He clenched his fist and fire erupted around it.

'_Not yet.'_ Takuya thought slipping his leg between the kids and tripping him. The kid stumbled to regain his balance Takuya smashed his elbow into the kid's nose and a loud crack echoed in the space that they were fighting in. He struck him with an open palm sending him in to the opposite wall.

"_Takuya now!" _

'_Right.'_ The staff appeared in Takuya's hand. The kid closed his eyes. The staff made a loud clank sound on the wall.

The kid opened his eyes. People stood there in shock. Some gasped.

"Why didn't you finish me off?"

"Because…" Flame erupted around Takuya's body and Sasuke's form stood in his place. "… you've always been a hot shot Kyle." Sasuke stated making his staff disappear. "There's never been a point to kill you but you might want to get your nose checked out." Sasuke started walking away.

"S-Sasuke!" Kyle shouted.

"What?" Sasuke didn't turn to look at him.

"You're supposed to be dead why are you back here?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern now is it Kyle?"

"You left us now one that's left has ever returned."

Sasuke pointed a finger at Kyle and his nose cracked back into place.

"Ah." Kyle clenched his nose.

"There now it's fixed." He started walking away but stopped. "By the way I wasn't the one that kicked your ass Takuya was. You know the kid you were going to give that warm welcome to." Then he walked away.

"Wasn't the one who broke my nose?" Kyle mumbled.

"Excuse me what happened here?" One of the nurses came up to the crow.

"That damn kid broke my nose." Kyle insisted.

"Well it looks perfectly fine to me head to the hospital wing and stop the bleeding."

"June who are you looking for?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm looking for a kid that was probably running and doesn't have any shoes on; have you seen him?" June asked.

"Yea he's right there. Sasuke doesn't have any shoes on." The girl responded.

The crowd of kids dispersed and Sasuke was clearly visible.

"Freeze Sasuke." June ordered.

Sasuke's feet froze to the ground. Sasuke looked behind him in terror. June was marching strait towards him. He got the ice to melt and bolted.

"Get back here Sasuke." June shouted.

"OUT OF ALL THE NURSES THEY HAD TO SEND YOU AFTER US?!" He shouted running faster.

"Who better to go after fire then ice?" June stated throwing an ice ball at Sasuke. It barely missed his head and instantly froze the ground in front of him. He slid across it and grabbed a pillar then turn.

"Damn I can't shake her." Sasuke muttered.

"_Then use it."_

'_But that does a lot of damage to us.'_

"_Do we have any other choice?" _

Sasuke dodged another snowball. _'I guess not she's one of the best trackers though. So I don't know if that will even work.'_

He stumbled getting off the last ice sheet and did a tumble roll.

"I've got you now." June laughed.

"But it doesn't hurt to give it a shot." Sasuke said in a panic jumping out of the way and kept running.

He pulled out the d-tector._ 'Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?'_

"_Just do it I don't care what happens."_

The Fractal code appeared around his hand. "Execute beast spirit evolution." The fractal code engulfed him and the armor appeared.

"Do you think that armor will help you at all?"June smirked catching p to him.

"No but these will." Sasuke stated as the wings burst from his back. With the momentum that he already had from running he lifted off the ground.

"SASUKE!" June screamed in anger throwing an ice ball at him.

He dodged it. "See ya." He smiled then took off. "Damn my leg stings." He looked down at his leg. Ice was slowly making its way up his leg. "Shit I need to land." As he was lowering down to the ground the armor disappeared. "What the hell?!" Sasuke whispered.

"_Sasuke what's going on?"_

'_The armor just disappeared.'_

"_Wonder full."_

'_Hey don't get grouchy with me I don't know what's happening.'_

"_Sasuke! it last long enough so we can touch down."_

'_What's wrong?'_

"_I don't think this is regular ice."_

'_Why do you say that?'_

"_Because we're changing back and neither one of us agreed to switch."_

'_Great.'_ The wings end back into his back and he started falling. "You had to say something about not making it didn't you?" He shouted out loud as the ground raced closer to them by the second. He hit the ground and rolled so his legs didn't take so much shock. The ice crept into his circulatory system and He started to shiver. "W-when did s-she h-hit us with this?"

"_I don't know."_

"I c-can't even get h-heat to circulate threw our blood stream to get r-ride of the ice." He muttered trying to get up.

"Sasuke?" Koji asked.

Sasuke looked over and saw Koji running over to him. "K-Koji."

Koji knelt down "What happened to you?" He smirked a little.

"I-it's not f-funny. You h-have to get this spell out of us I can't hold it back m-much longer. I-if that happens Takuya and I will be stuck like this until June can fine us."

"What am I supposed to do about it? I know Tommy can ask Toshiro he'll know what to do." Koji said grabbing Sasuke's icy wrist.

Heat instantly started melting the ice and it spread threw his body. Koji let go of Sasuke's wrist and backed up.

"Thank you. I figured by now Ryuu woke up because you magic was stronger then what it was before." "W-what d-did I just do?" He asked in shock.

"You magic can nullify any of the four main elements." Sasuke explained.

"_For once I'm glad that Koji was here to stop something."_

"Because that makes me feel all the better Sasuke." Koji shuddered helping Sasuke up. His back was damp "You used it again didn't you?"

"We didn't want to spend another day in there." Sasuke laughed.

"Lets get you back to our dorms then." Koji stated.

It only took a few minuets before they got to the dorm.

"Sasuke did you expose yourself out there Riuuk told us to hid who we were." Toshiro sighed looking over the couch.

"How was I supposed to know I've been sleeping for three days. So are you going to help me out or not?"

"Fine come here." Toshiro accepted.

Koji set Takuya down on the coffee table and Sasuke took off his shirt. The blood slowed down quit a bit.

"This won't take long." Toshiro smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Ah damn it." Sasuke groaned gripping his pants.

"Stop complaining I'm almost done." Toshiro ordered.

The ice froze over his cuts and made the bleeding stop.

"That's cold." Sasuke muttered.

"I wonder why." Koji chuckled.

"There, done." Toshiro said sitting back down.

Sasuke Slowly stood up. "Thanks I …" He stopped mid sentence a blush appeared on his face.

Zoe stopped in at the end of the stair case.

'_W-why is my heart pounding?'_ He thought.

"You're ok." She whispered she ran over to Sasuke and hugged him.

His face turned beat red.

'_Why am I blushing? I've never had a problem being around her before.'_

"I'm so happy you're okay." Zoe whispered going on her tip toes and kissing him.

His heart raced like crazy. _'Why's happening why can't I pull away from her?'_ His eyes closed and he kissed her back.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

Takuya: What the hell?!

**Me: Haha I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter.**

Takuya: B-but y-you…

**Me: what?**

Takuya: How could you do that?

**Me: It wasn't that hard actually all I had to do was click the keys.**

Takuya: You made me kiss her.

**Me: Actually she kissed you.**

Takuya: But you made Sasuke Kiss her back.

**Me: See you next chapter.**

Takuya: NO DON'T END THE CHAPTER YET I'M NOT DONE ASKING YOU QUESTIONS.

**-DTW-**


	25. The Consequence

**Me: Bwhahahaha I am an evil genius.**

Koji: What's up with you?

**Me: Oh nothing I just felt like saying that.**

Koji: Is it because of what you did last chapter?

**Me: That is none of your concern. *Keeps looking over shoulder***

Koji: Yes it is.

**Me: It is not.**

Koji: Don't lie you're horrible liar.

**Me: No I'm not.** *Takuya comes storming up* **I've got to go bye. *Runs off***

Koji: Here's chapter 25. *Walks away*

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Consequence **

Zoe backed away from Sasuke. Sasuke's face was beat red.

"Are you all right?" Toshiro asked trying not to laugh.

"Someone catch him he's gonna." Koji shouted but Sasuke hit the floor. "Faint."

He changed back into Takuya. Even he was passed out.

"I didn't think they were going to react like that." Zoe stated.

"Well what do you expect for kissing him right out of the blue like that?" Toshiro laughed.

"Well I was worried about him is all." Zoe protested.

Takuya Shot and looked at Zoe. "Did you just… and I just…" His face turned red again.

"Yes Takuya I just kissed you. You two had me so worried."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming." Zoe said walking over to the door. "Riuuk."

"My I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She got out of the way and he walked into the room.

"Takuya why did you run away from the hospital wing?" Riuuk sighed.

"Are you joking I hate hospitals. And having June chase after us didn't help any." Takuya huffed.

"Takuya even though you don't like it I'm going to have to make you go back there." Riuuk stated.

"Why? So they can do tests on us?" Takuya argued.

"You want your shoes back don't you?" Riuuk offered pointing it Takuya's feet.

"Fine." Takuya accepted standing up.

Riuuk started towards the door and Takuya grabbed his shirt and followed. They took a short cut to the hospital wing and they were there in two minutes. They walked into the wing. The beds lined the walls and the color was a pale blue that looked white. Kyle was sitting on one of the beds holding an ice pack on his nose. June pointed to the bed right across from Kyle and said she would be there in a minute. Takuya sat down and smirked at Kyle who was glaring at him. Kyle had light blue hair and black eyes

"I'm not too pleased with the stunt you two pulled earlier Takuya." Riuuk stated disappointed.

"What stunt?" Takuya asked clueless.

"I swear you two are so much like each other it's… the stunt was changing into your digital form." Riuuk answered rubbing his temples.

Takuya took off his shirt and unraveled the bandages that he ripped and were now completely bloody on his back. June came over and cleaned up Takuya's back again and started putting new bandages on.

"Well we wouldn't have done that if June wasn't chasing us like she was going to kill us." Takuya replied.

June pulled his bandages tight and he flinched.

"Give it here." Riuuk ordered holding out his hand. "You're not allowed to use your D-tector until you are completely healed."

"That's not fair." Takuya argued.

"Now Takuya." Riuuk's voice was firm and strict.

"This is just as bad as getting grounded by my parents." Takuya huffed handing over his D-tector.

"Now stay here and finish the testing unless you want me to take away your magic until further notice as well." And with that Riuuk walked out of the room.

"We'll start where we left off. Stand up and touch your toes." June said grabbing her clip board.

Takuya sighed and stood up he bent down and placed his hands flat on the floor. Kyle snickered.

"Good now stand strait up and follow my pen with just your eyes." June ordered moving her pen back and forth in front of Takuya's face.

"So how's that nose of yours treating you?" Takuya asked waiting for his next command.

"Walk ten steps forward and backward in a straight line."

"So your name is Takuya. You're the one that broke my nose." Kyle snapped.

"Well aren't you smart." Takuya chuckled walking backward.

"Don't get on my bad side Takuya." Kyle demanded.

"Yea I'm scared now."

"Just one more thing for today Takuya then I'll give you your shoes and you can go. Have a seat." She said walking to one of the cabinets behind the desk. "I just have to take a blood sample." She came back and grabbed Takuya's arm. His vain was clearly visible threw his skin; she cleaned the spot that she was going to place the needle and stuck the needle in the blood quickly rushed into the vile. "I see you made a new friend today Takuya." June laughed a little like earlier never even happened.

"Oh yea loads." Takuya responded.

June took the needle out and stuck a cotton ball on his arm "Hold that." She closed the vile and threw out the needle. She came back with a bandage. Takuya lifted the cotton ball and she put the bandage on. "If you have any troubles come back. If not I'll see you tomorrow at 12:30." June said grabbing his shoes and handing them to him.

"Alright. I'm sure that Zoe won't let me forget." He muttered putting on his shoes.

"See you tomorrow then." June said walking over to Kyle and taking care of him.

Takuya walked out and took the short cuts that Riuuk showed him.

"Hey guys." Takuya sighed walking into the dorm.

"What's wrong Takuya?" Koichi asked.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went to lunch I told them I would stay behind and wait for you to get back. Come on every bodies waiting." Koichi stated.

"Can I change my shirt first?" Takuya asked.

"Go for it I can wait." Koichi said leaning against the door.

For some reason He knew exactly where to go and what drawer to look in for shirts. He pulled out a black t-shirt. He took off his red shirt and put the black one on. Then ran back down the stairs. Koichi and Takuya headed towards the Mess Hall.

"How does it feel to have your wizard Koichi?" Takuya asked putting his hands behind his head.

"How did you know that Uryuu showed up?" Koichi said a little shocked.

"Your magic increased that's for sure. I'm not sure how I know that actually I think it's because of Sasuke actually what he can scene I can." Takuya replied.

"Do you think that goes for feelings too?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Do you have a crush on someone Koichi?" Takuya asked curious.

"No; why would you say that?" Koichi looked away blushing.

"You do have a crush on someone. It's Kaylee isn't it?" Takuya smirked.

"Don't tell anyone. Please." Koichi begged.

"Don't worry." Takuya stumbled a little. "I'm okay just a little dizzy." He answered quickly.

"If you say so." Koichi said opening the door.

They sat down at the table.

"So how long do you think they're going to keep us here?" Takuya sighed.

"You looked depressed Takuya what's on your mind?" Noelle asked elbowing her cousin.

"I got my D-tector taken away until I heal." Takuya huffed.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Kaylee questioned about to take a bit out of an apple.

Kyle elbowed Takuya in the back as he walked past. Takuya jerked forward.

"What is your problem?" Noelle shouted at Kyle.

Takuya sat up. "He's just a bad loser is all Noelle; don't pay any attention to him." Takuya smirked.

Kyle drug him off of the bench and threw him down to the floor. Koji, Noelle, Matt, Koichi, and J.P stood up.

"No guys sit back down." Takuya ordered.

"Please." Kyle spat kicking Takuya in the ribs. "Without that device that you handed over to the headmaster you can't do squat. You can't even bring out Sasuke." He went to kicked Takuya again but Takuya caught Kyle's foot.

He grabbed his other foot making Kyle fall flat on his back. Takuya stood up and went to sit back down. Kyle grabbed Takuya's shirt.

"Don't make me fight you Kyle just sit down and give it a rest." Takuya sighed.

"No you won last time because it was a lucky shot." Kyle shouted.

"There's no need to shout I'm standing right here."

"We're going to fight Takuya. In five minutes you better be at the arena." Kyle ordered then stormed out of the mess hall.

"What are you going to do Takuya?" Matt questioned.

"What choice do I have I have to fight." He groaned.

"I guess we're not going to be able to change your mind are we?" Zoe muttered.

"Sorry. If you guys want you can come and watch, I won't blame you if you don't want to though." With that he left for the arena.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Nice way to end a chapter.**

Matt: you really haven't put a lot of us in the last couple of chapters.

**Me: Sorry about that. I'll get more of you guys in I promise.**

Matt: Whatever. *turns toward audience* Stick around to see what happens in Chapter 26: The fight.

**Me: Hey that was my line. *Punches Matt in the arm.**

Matt: I had to say something.

*Both start fighting as they walk off*

**-DTW-**


	26. The Fight

**Me: So this is one of the big fights in this story.**

Koji: Don't you mean the second big fight of this story.

**Me: Does it really matter what I call it?**

Koji: I was just saying that's what it actually is.

**Me: I know.**

Koji: But the maybe the audience didn't know.

**Me: *Sigh* enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Fight**

Takuya walked towards the arena. It didn't look that big but it toward over him as he stood in front of the doors.

"_Takuya are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke sounded concerned._

'_Of course. I am nervous though.'_

"_That's to be expected."_

'_I think it would be better if we didn't switch for this match.'_

"_Fine; if you get your ass kicked though I'm going to take over." _

'_Thanks for the load of confidence.'_ Takuya sighed and opened the doors.

The hall was dimly lit. He could hear the kids piling into the arena to watch the match as he got closer to the exit. The arena that he was fighting in was about the size of an indoor soccer field. Riuuk was waiting at the entrance of the.

"As headmaster of this school I approved this fight; but Kyle did not tell me that you were his opponent." Riuuk informed.

"Trust me it wasn't planed on our part." Takuya answered looking away from Riuuk.

"I'm telling you this as a parent now; don't be reckless, Kyle is a very strong opponent to be going against. "

"Sasuke's with me I'll be fine Riuuk."

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt. Takuya you and Sasuke are my sons."

"No I'm not I'm just Sasuke's host."

Riuuk placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "I consider you my son." With that he went into the arena.

'_I don't understand.'_

"_It means that he has high expectations for you and me. He thinks that you're the brother I never had. If you need any help call me."_

'_Sasuke don't leave.'_

"_I'm not I'll be right here."_

Takuya took a deep breath and walked out into the arena.

"Good afternoon everyone; today we have a matchup between Kyle Hitori and the new comer Takuya Kambara." Riuuk announced.

'_New comer?'_ Takuya's eye twitched.

"This is an anything goes match. It will continue until one of them is unconscious or until I say. Ready begin." Riuuk disappeared.

Takuya summoned the staff that Ophanimon gave him while they were in the digital world. It was the same one that Sasuke brought out earlier that day.

A sword appeared Kyle's hand then he rested the blade on his shoulder. "Is that all you can do without that device of yours is summon that staff?"

Takuya didn't reply.

"I'll make this quick." Kyle ran towards Takuya thrusting his sword forward.

Takuya did a back flip to get out of the way and balanced himself on the top of the staff.

"When did Takuya learn to do that?" Tommy asked amazed.

"My guess is Sasuke's been training him every minute that they can spend together." Riuuk answered leaning back in his seat.

"When did you sit down?" Matt jumped a little.

Takuya hooked the staff with his left leg and pushed the staff forward sending him into a freefall. Kyle tried to cut Takuya in half but Takuya blocked his attack the staff. The force of Kyle's attack sent Takuya flying into the opposite wall.

"Guh." Takuya couched as he hit the wall. The collision made cracks in the wall. He released the staff and it dissolved as he slid down the wall.

"Takuya." Zoe whispered. Noelle held her hand out for Zoe to hold on to.

Takuya stabled himself when he hit the ground.

"Still standing?" Kyle sighed in disapproval creating a fire ball in his hand empty hand and threw it at Takuya. Takuya dodged it and ran towards Kyle. He maneuvered his way through the barrage of fire balls and Kyle's final attempt to stop him. He elbowed Kyle in the chest and round housed him knocking Kyle off balance.

"Bomb fire crack." Takuya shot the fire ball at Kyle. Considering they both controlled fire it really didn't affect him that much. But it did create a giant dust cloud around Takuya.

Takuya braced himself for an attack. Takuya moved but a little late Kyle gave him a good gash across his right arm. Blood trickled off of Takuya's finger tips. The dust still hadn't cleared yet and.

"Damn it where is he?" Takuya muttered looking around in his limited vision. A cut ripped through his skin on his left arm cheek and right leg. Then a fire ball tossed him out of the dust that was almost diminished. He slid across the ground leaving a small blood trail.

"Takuya! Takuya get up!" Koji shouted standing up and started toward the arena floor.

Riuuk stopped him. "This is their fight."

"But." Koji pleaded.

"You said "_their_" fight." Koichi repeated.

"I never said that Sasuke couldn't interfere. This is an anything goes match. Now sit down Koji." Riuuk said.

Kyle walked up to Takuya. "You're a pathetic piece of trash." Kyle smirked stabbing Takuya in the shoulder.

"Guh." Takuya hacked up blood.

"Say hello to June for me will you. That is when you wake up." Kyle laughed going to kick Takuya in the head.

'_I- I can't move. My body hurts.'_ Takuya watched Kyle's shoe get closer to his head._ 'I guess this is the end of this match.'_

A strong fire erupted around Takuya's body forcing Kyle to back away because of the sudden heat.

"_Takuya I'll take it from here."_

He started to slowly get up.

"That can't be possible you shouldn't be able to move." Kyle said in disbelief.

"So you think that I'm a worthless piece of trash?" His hair darkened to black and the red streaks appeared in his hair. The flames dishpan from around him and Sasuke was getting up.

"We'll see how the piece of trash is by the end of this." Sasuke smirked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"No you, you can't be here." Kyle still in shock.

The cuts that Takuya got tore into Sasuke's skin and the blood rushed out of the cuts.

Kyle came out of his shock when he saw the blood. "I get it you and Takuya share the same body. Whatever happens to him happens to you."

Sasuke staggered a little and Kyle quickly stepped behind Sasuke and knocked him down then slammed his foot on Sasuke's back.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed.

"That means that you have this wound as well." Kyle laughed stepping down harder.

Sasuke dug his hands into the dirt. "Get OFF!" Sasuke rolled over tripping him.

Kyle started falling towards Sasuke. Sasuke rapidly kicked Kyle into the air then launched after him and slammed him back into the ground. Kyle sprang to his feet. Sasuke summoned the staff and slammed it into Kyle's side.

'_Come on Agunimon we need your help.'_ Sasuke thought putting the staff behind him. Sasuke started spinning and a cyclone of flame engulfed him. One of the ends of the staff screamed out of the cyclone and hurled it towards Kyle. "You're finished." Sasuke smirked as the cyclone disappeared and Kyle fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's cheating." Someone yelled form the crowd.

"Yea it was two against one." Another person called out.

Riuuk reappeared in the center of the arena. "Calm down people." Riuuk demanded.

The arena fell silent.

"Sasuke and Takuya are one and the same. Some of you might thing that is cheating. Remember this was an anything goes match. Sasuke was not prohibited from fighting this fight."

Sasuke started coughing up blood and fell to his hands and knees.

"Sasuke!" He heard Zoe call.

He looked up to see Matt, Koji, J.P, Koichi, Noelle, Kaylee, Tommy, and Zoe jump out of the stands and run towards him. He smiled and collapsed to the ground because of the lack of blood.

'_Damn this hurts.'_

"Sasuke! Sasuke stay awake." Koji ordered sitting him.

"I c-can't." Sasuke groaned "Feel like crap." He covered his mouth and started into a coughing fit. Blood squirted out of the spaces between his fingers.

Koichi grabbed his head. His eyes hazed over. "Why not let him die?" He said in a mono tone.

"Koichi what are you talking about?" Kaylee asked in shock.

"They're almost dead anyways." He tilted his head towards Kaylee.

She smacked him and his eyes went back to normal. "W-what happened? Why does my cheek hurt?" He looked around clueless.

"Are you serious that you can't remember?" Kaylee questioned glaring at him. Then she lightened up when she saw that he really did know what just happened.

Riuuk got everyone out of the arena. Sasuke stopped coughing and started breathing forward.

"He's going into shock." Noelle shouted to Riuuk.

'_Ryuu what do I do?'_ Koji asked in a panic.

"_I haven't taught you what to do yet you have to let me treat him."_Ryuu ordered.

Koji looked around and saw that the only ones left in the arena were them, Riuuk, and Kyle who was unconscious. His hair shortened and turned sky blue and his eyes lightened to orange. He snapped his fingers and him and Sasuke disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Noelle looked around.

"They went to the Hospital." Riuuk stated tapping Kyle's shoulder Kyle slowly woke up. "Let's get going."

"Yes sir." The group answered.

**~At the Hospital~**

Ryuu and Sasuke appeared in the hospital.

"We need to get him into Sergey now." Ryuu ordered.

June quickly stood up and started ordering people around and telling them what to do. Ryuu and June put Sasuke on a bed and rushed him into a room. An hour later Ryuu came out of the emergency room.

"How is he?" Koichi asked.

"Don't worry he's stable now." Ryuu answered. "It took 250 stitches. I don't know how long the one wound will take to heal though. Kyle's blade ran strait threw his shoulder. We were lucky this time." Ryuu ran fingers threw his hair.

Noelle stood up and walked over to Ryuu. She hugged him. "Thank you." She started crying.

"Please don't cry." Ryuu whispered hugging her back and resting his head on top of hers.

"Can we go in?" Zoe questioned worried.

"Yea; try to be quiet though." Ryuu answered.

The group walked into the room. A steady beep came from the heart monitor. An ivy was attached to his arm. Sasuke laid there peacefully quietly breathing.

"I would let Koji back out but I don't know how he'll react to what we just did." Ryuu said sympathetically.

Someone knocked on the door and just opened it. Kyle stood there in shock when he saw Ryuu holding on to Noelle.

"W-what's going on here? First Sasuke now Ryuu's back too?" Kyle stuttered.

Koichi's eyes hazed over again he placed a finger in Kyle forehead. "Forget. Forget everything you just saw." He commanded in his mono tone again. Kyle hit the floor and Koichi's eye's went back to normal. He backed away from Kyle "W-what did I just do?"

"Not even Uuryu would do that. Koichi what's going on with you?" Ryuu asked placing a hand on Koichi's shoulder.

Darkness twisted up Ryuu's arm.

"Ryuu let go of my shoulder." Koichi panicked.

"I can't." The darkness crawled into Ryuu and he started coughing.

"Tell the truth." Koichi ordered in his mono tone.

Ryuu gripped his head and kept his mouth shut. His body started shaking.

'_Why are all these images rushing into my head?'_

"I l-lo…" He slapped his hand over his mouth.

'_Why am I thinking of Noelle? Unless Koji you have a crush on her.'_

"_Don't say anything Ryuu!"_

His hand pried away from his mouth. "I love Noelle." He blurted out. His face turned deep red and he ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with me? I don't understand what's going on?" Koichi whispered. Uuryu's image started flashing with Koichi's. The stress become too much and Koichi collapsed.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: What a wonderful chapter.**

Koji: What the hell are you talking about a wonderful chapter?

**Me: It's called sarcasm. **

Koji: I can't believe you did that to me, to us, whatever.  
**Me: It was bound to happen. You were going to tell her anyways.**

Koji: *Blush*Yea but I wasn't planning on telling her like that.

**Me: See you agree with me.**

Koji: What's going on with Koichi?

**Me: You'll just have to wait and find out now won't you?**

Koji: How did I know you were going to say that?

**Me: Telepathy.**

Koji: No; I don't have telepathy.

**Me: I know that was sarcasm again.**

Koji: Just shut up and end this chapter already.

**Me: Well someone wants to know what's going to happen between them a certain someone.**

Koji: *Death glare*

**Me: Okay, okay I'm ending the chapter. See you guys next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	27. The Battle Within

**Me: To answer DigiBleach's question yes it is Duskmon.**

Koichi: Did you really want to tell them that?

**Me: Not really but she did ask.**

Koichi: Didn't you just ruin the chapter then?

**Me: Noooo… there's more to the chapter than just that.**

Koichi: All right I hope you know what you're doing.

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Battle Within**

"Koichi, Koichi wake up." A teen with pale blue hair and orange eyes asked shaking his friend.

"Where are we?" Koichi groaned slowly sitting up.

"You just all of a sudden collapsed and we ended up in your subconscious. What happened?" Uryuu explained.

"I don't know it felt like I kept blacking out. I can't remember anything from those points. The last thing I remember before ending up here was something was crawling up Ryuu's arm." Koichi answered as best he could.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily." A dark voice echoed around the two.

"Who's there?" Uryuu ordered the voice standing up and looking around.

"It's Duskmon." Koichi whispered.

"Who's Duskmon? Come on Koichi you have to tell me these things if we're going to work together."

"The first time I went to the digital world Loweemon and I was possessed. Duskmon is what resulted from that." Koichi said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Uryuu grabbed Koichi's collar and pulled him up to his feet then stood back to back. "Then we'll just have to take him on together."

"Ahh…" Koichi gripped his hair.

"Koichi!"

"You can't help him. In fact in a few moments you won't be able to help yourself." Duskmon appeared in front of Uryuu.

Uryuu braced for the impact, but it never came. "Loweemon!" He said in surprise.

"Take care of Koichi, I'll deal with him." Loweemon ordered pushing Duskmon away and then followed him into the darkness.

Uryuu turned around to an arrow an inch away from his face.

"Uryuu y-you have to run." Koichi pleaded a tear slowly making its way down his face. His eyes were hazed over.

Uryuu grabbed the arrow and ripped it out of Koichi's hands. "I don't run away from a friend."

The arrow exploded and the darkness engulfed Uryuu.

"_Fate… there is no such thing as fate for us, only those who are swallowed by ignorance and fear… fall into the rapid river we call fate."_ Koichi recited.

"Please you think this can scare meme Koichi? Why don't we test my fate then?" He smirked.

He evaded every attack just barely. Uryuu could only tell where the attacks were coming from a second before they could connect to their acquired target areas. Four purple spheres appeared around him. "Dark Torment." The spheres launched into the darkness and Koichi started glowing purple. "I found you." The other three spheres knocked Koichi into the air and the darkness around them faded.

He hit the ground hard. "Now that we can see each other lets' bring back time shall we?" The scenery changed to the arena at the academy.

Koichi stood up and threw his arms out. _"Those who want to fight…let them fight. Those who don't want to fight in this world of eternal struggle…do not deserve to live."_ Koichi chanted.

"Shit I know this spell. But I never taught him this." Uryuu got ready as black blades appeared around Koichi.

"One thousand blades slash." He threw his hands in front of his body and the blades flew towards Uryuu.

He did a couple of back flips and back hand springs. "one hundred down nine hundred to go." He smirked jumping out of the way again.

By the end he made a circle out of the blades and stood in the middle. "Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week." He bowed to the invisible crowed. He moved and snatched the arrow out of its directed path. A bow appeared in his hand "In fact I'm just getting warmed up." He shot the arrow back at Koichi.

**~Outside~**

"What happened?" Ryuu asked as June checked his temperature and pulse.

"We don't know he just suddenly collapsed." Kaylee stated her hands shaking.

"Has he been eating normally?" June asked.

"Yes he's been eating plenty and has gotten enough sleep so I don't know what's wrong with him." Ryuu replied.

Koichi started sweating and breathing heavily. "Noelle can you get me a wet towel?" It was more of an order than a question.

Noelle soaked the washcloth and handed it to June. Koichi started screaming in pain and gripping the bed sheets with a death grip.

"Koichi." Ryuu tried getting close but a clack aura appeared around Koichi. He reached out to hold him down but his arm started turning black so he quickly withdrew. "What's going on?"

**~Subconscious~**

A dagger formed in his hand and he stabbed Uryuu in the shoulder. Then a wire wrapped around Uryuu's neck. It tightened. Uryuu kicked a small disk of magic at Koichi. Making him lose focus and the wire disappearing.

"Damn this is harder than I thought." Uryuu muttered getting up. "He just keeps getting faster." He drew another arrow. "Three left." He shot the arrow and it skimmed Koichi's shoulder.

"Now you only have two left." He went to punch Uryuu.

"You fell for it." Uryuu smirked moving out of the way and grabbing Koichi's wrist. He threw him into a wall and placed a hand on Koichi's forehead. He forced his Magic into Koichi's body.

**~Outside~**

"What happened to you hand?" Noelle asked

"I don't know it's like something didn't want me connecting with Koichi." The color started coming back to his hand.

"Guys It's me Uryuu."

"Uryuu!" Ryuu started towards him but Noelle held him back.

"Do you want that to happen again?" She asked.

"I don't know if you guys can hear me, but I need help. Duskmon is back and he has control of Koichi. I can't break it. If you…" The connection was cut.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Another chapter finished.**

Koichi: W-what that's it?

**Me: Well yea I just said it was the end of the chapter didn't I?**

Koichi: But you're just leaving it there. What happens to me?

**Me: Even you will have to wait for the next chapter because I'm not telling you.**

Koichi: That's not fair I'm the one you're picking on you should tell me.

**Me: See you next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	28. A Helping Hand

**Me: Now lets' see what I remember form this chapter.**

J.P: What?

**Me: Oh it's nothing. *Wave hand innocently.***

J.P: Right.

**Me: Different topic. What have you been up to lately?**

J.P: Not that much really.

**Me: *Sigh* Well that's boring.**

J.P: Um shouldn't you start the chapter?

**Me: *huff* you're no fun. But this chapter is interesting.**

J.P: Then why don't you let them read it?

**Me: Fine. *mumbles something under breath***

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Helping Hand**

"What are we going to do?" Kaylee panicked.

"Calmed down we'll think of something." Tommy said.

Ryuu paced in front of the bed. "What _are _we going to do?" He mumbled to himself.

"Duskmon could have been the one preventing you from touching Koichi?" Noelle suggested.

"That didn't help any Noelle." Ryuu yelled rubbing his temples.

"It was just a statement you don't have to yell at me." Noelle stated.

"No I- I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried is all. I can't even get near him. Then Koji isn't telling me anything. I think he actually passed out. So I don't even know how to figure out how to get near him." He sighed in frustration.

'Well can't you wake him up or something?" Noelle questioned.

"I can't physically get near him unless I'm either the one inside or I'm out. And I don't plan on getting knocked out anytime soon." Ryuu explained.

"Okay then that solution is out of the question." Noelle pondered.

"Oh I got it none of us can help him right?" June suggested.

"You're not saying that we should send Sasuke and Takuya to help Him are you?" J.P said.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." June ran over to her desk and pulled out a box. "Take Koichi into Sasuke's room, I'll be there in a few seconds."

Matt took Koichi into the room and sat him down in the chair that was in the room. June ran in and pulled Koichi as close to the bed as she could. She touched a very thin wire to Koichi's temple and it latched on.

"I need you to hold down Sasuke." June stated.

Tommy, Ryuu, J.P, and Matt held down his arms and legs. Then June attached the opposite end of the wire. Sasuke's eyes opened and he tried to get out of their grip. After a minute he laid still once again and his eyes became emotionless. He was just an empty shell with a heartbeat.

"Now the only thing we can do is hope for the best." June said.

**~Subconscious~**

Sasuke and Takuya plummeted towards the ground.

"Ouch." Sasuke groaned as Takuya landed on top of him.

"Sorry." He said not in the best of shape from the fall either.

"Can you get off of me?" He asked.

Uryuu was slammed into the wall just above them. He fell forward. Sasuke just caught him.

"Uryuu are you alright? Where are we? How did Takuya and I get here?"

"Don't ask so many questions my head hurts." He groaned.

Takuya caught Koichi's fists. "What are you doing Koichi?"

"T-Takuya?!" Koichi whispered some emotion coming back to his eyes.

"NO YOU MUST OBEY ME!" Duskmon's voice echoed.

"Ah." The emotion left his eyes again and he got one of his hands free and knocked him into the air. Koichi went to punch him back down to the ground but Takuya spun and kicked Koichi away then went after him.

"Fine you want to fight then I guess I have no other choice now do I?" Takuya landed and went after him.

"I'm fine." Uryuu answered.

"Where are we? We can't be in the real world." Sasuke said.

"No we're in Koichi's subconscious. I'm not sure how you got here but they must have done something to get you two here." He finished.

"Wonderful." Sasuke laughed as he looked up to see how Takuya was doing.

"I think there has to be some sort of device controlling him. That could be the only explanation on why he can keep going like that." Uryuu explained then he gripped his leg. "Don't worry it's just a scratch. It won't last long."

Takuya was knocking Koichi all over the place he wouldn't let up for a second.

"Takuya look for some sort of device on Koichi. Uryuu thinks that's how Duskmon is controlling him." Sasuke ordered.

"Easy for you to say." Takuya ducked then jumped.

"One thousand blades slash." They rained down on Takuya.

"Someone must really hate me." Takuya sighed bringing out his staff and blocked the attack. "My turn." He threw the staff in the air and grabbed the end of it. "Batter up." He swung the staff and it hit Koichi right in the gut.

Takuya got behind him and slammed him down to the ground. He kept pressure on Koichi's arms so he couldn't get up.

"There's something on his neck." Takuya said.

"Whatever you do don't move." Sasuke demanded.

An arrow breezed by his ear and hit the charm that was on Koichi's neck.

"You could have hit me Uryuu." Takuya shouted.

"But I didn't did I?" Uryuu chuckled letting hid bow and empty quiver disappear.

Takuya got off of Koichi and he laid still. Sasuke walked over. The arena faded back to the darkness and the clashing of swords in the dark seemed to never exist. Loweemon walked out of the darkness.

"What happened?" Uryuu asked.

"He just suddenly disappeared. I don't know where he went I can't find a single trace of him anywhere." Loweemon answered honestly.

"Hopefully he doesn't come back." Uryuu sighed at the thought of having to fight Koichi again.

"Hey Koichi, wake up." Sasuke said snapping his fingers a few times in front of Koichi's face.

He moved his arms and gradually pushed his way up onto his knees. "It feels like I was hit with a truck." He groaned holding his head.

"Takuya did hit you pretty hard." Sasuke laughed.

"Why are you two here? Especially in the condition that your bodies in?" Koichi asked.

"That's right we were cut up really bad." Sasuke remembered.

"You two actually had surgery." Uryuu stated.

"SURGERY!?" They shouted in unison.

"Yea 250 stitches that sounds about right don't it Koichi?"

"Yep."

"Great now how am I supposed to tell my mom and dad about this?" Takuya sighed smacking himself in the head.

"Good luck with that." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey you're helping too."

"No I'm not your parents don't know about me. In that matter any of us. And I do believe you never told them about your cell phone turning into a D-tector and that's why you can't answer any of their calls."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes Sasuke."

"Well you can be an obnoxious little brat at points but I don't complain about that now do I?"

"You two are so much alike." Koichi and Uryuu said at the same time.

"It looks like our times up." Sasuke sighed looking at hand. He stood up and walked over to Takuya he leaned on him. "See you when we wake up." He said before completely disappearing.

The wire connecting the two broke and gently fell to the floor. Sasuke ended up taking a deep breath.

"Sounds like they made it back." Zoe stated holding his ice cold hand.

Koichi opened his eyes.

"Koichi." Kaylee said in relief.

"Hey." He smiled. "I wish they would wake up I didn't get a chance to thank them." He looked up and saw Koji smiling at him.  
"Koji." He tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Koichi don't cry." Kaylee begged.

He hugged her. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll smile again."

Koji and Noelle blushed and looked away from each other. Koichi went to kiss her but stopped. He changed into Uryuu and he sat back in the chair.

"_URYUU!! THAT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!"_

'_I'm not going to let you have any fun for a while.'_ Uryuu started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Kaylee huffed.

"That's not going to happen for a while sweet heart." Uryuu kissed her forehead.

"_URYUU!"_

He just laughed.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Yea buddy two chapters in one night.**

J.P: You look tired.

**Me: I'm not tired.**

J.P: That's a lie.

**Me: No it's…. *fell asleep***

J.P: I thought so *turns off computer*

**-DTW-**


	29. Involentary

**Me: Wow I haven't touched either of my stories in a while.**

Matt: Almost a month actually.

**Me: I know I feel bad about it too.**

Matt: Why don't you start typing that chapter then instead of talking to me?

**Me: I can procrastinate when I want to.**

Matt: *Sighs turns me around and pushes me into a chair in front of the computer* Now type.

**Me: *Huffs* Fine. **

* * *

**Chapter 29: Involentary**

It's been three days now. Ryuu has been keeping an eye on Sasuke to make sure nothing changes. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy. From what he could tell it was some point in the early morning.

"I see you're finally awake." Ryuu greeted walking over to the side of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" He asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"Three days if you believe it. I'm not surprised though; seeing as how you two took heavy hits and the rate of your connection is rapidly increasing." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"What was that last part I didn't quite catch it Ryuu?" Sasuke said frustrated.

"Nothing; it was nothing." Ryuu went to the other side of the room.

"Seriously Ryuu I know you said something about mine and Takuya's connection rate." Sasuke sighed sitting up in the bed.

Ryuu didn't look at Sasuke he just started writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"Takuya's resting right now. You know it would be better for him to hear it from me and not Koji or you." Sasuke mentioned sitting up in bed.

"I know…it's just you two are connecting at an unstable rate that's why we ended up back here. With this rate if Koji and I don't come up with a solution no one knows the result that will occur if we fail." He clenched his pencil.

Sasuke looked down at the blankets. "I see…" He muttered.

*Knock* *Knock* "its Zoë my I come in?" She said from the other side of the door.

"Yea of course." Ryuu said twisting the knob.

"You're awake." She said looking at Sasuke.

"Yea sorry about worrying you again." He smiled.

She jumped on him. "Don't scare me like that." She ordered.

"I said I was sorry." He blushed madly. _'Oh god my hearts pounding again. This could be bad.'_

The heart rate meter started going crazy. This made Sasuke blush even more.

"Okay Zoë I have to run some tests now I going to have to ask you to leave." Ryuu said abruptly.

"Fine." She pouted getting off the bed and went to the door. "I'll see you later." She chirped closing the door behind her.

"You alright?" Ryuu asked looking at the machine as it slowed down.

"I think so." his voice cracked and change to Takuya's for the last word. He grabbed his throat. "What's going on?" His voice kept going back and forth.

Ryuu placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead. "It'll be alright. Just hold on."

Sasuke's heart stopped for a second and his body pulsed.

"SASUKE! TAKUYA!" Ryuu shouted.

There bodies switched and Takuya fell on the pillow. There heartbeat started again.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke's voice came out as he looked at the ceiling.

"An involuntary switch of bodies." Ryuu muttered.

"I don't understand Takuya's still sleeping so how did a get in his body?" Sasuke asked.

Ryuu removed the IV from Takuya's arm and placed a bandage over the small whole. Then he removed the wires to the heart meter.

"What are you…doing?" He wondered.

Ryuu changed back into Koji "For some reason I can control the change and go into Koji's body at free will." Ryuu stated grabbing a change of clothes out of the bag he brought with him. "Come on you need some fresh air." He smiled.

"Does that mean that it's happening to you too?" Sasuke questioned putting the new shirt on.

"Koji and I have a lot in common." They walked out of the room. "I'm going to take Takuya out for some fresh air June." Ryuu stated in Koji's voice perfectly.

"Just make sure he doesn't leave your sight Koji. We don't need the academy knowing that Ryuu is here as well." She smiled sweetly.

"I won't don't worry." He grabbed "Takuya's" wrist and pulled him out the door.

"So…I'm guessing you didn't tell her that you can do that." Sasuke stated putting his hand behind his head.

"I suggest that you don't tell anyone either about that you can do it as well." Ryuu muttered as a couple of people passed them.

"_I'm still not to happy that you can do that Ryuu." _Koji grumbled in Ryuu's head.

"What ever you can do it too so stop complaining; It'll come in handy when you need it the most." Ryuu sighed looking up at the sky.

"What did Koji say?" Sasuke questioned.

"That he's not too pleased that I can take his form any time I want."

"Did you go through the same thing I just did?"

I don't think so; it actually happened while everyone was sleeping. I remember Koji was sitting by the window three days ago. Then Koichi walked into the room and said hi to me."

**~Flashback~**

"Hey Ryuu. I thought that you were going to let Koji have the rest of the night?" Koichi stated closing the door.

"What are you talking about Koichi?" Koji sighed not looking at his brother.

"Why are you talking like Koji?" He asked.

Koji got up and looked in the mirror he was in Ryuu's body and he didn't know how. He turned around and smiled at Koichi.

"I was just seeing if you were paying attention." He said in Ryuu's voice.

"Right… well, I guess I'm going to go to bed." Koichi said walking out of the room.

Koji snapped back to the mirror. "What the hell is going on?" He gripped his hair.

"_That was an involuntary switch."_

Koji switched back to himself and Ryuu's image remained in the mirror. _"I'm not sure what's happening, but I think it's the connection between us." _Ryuu put his hand up to his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koji was getting frustrated now.

"_You and I are a lot a like. That means that we're quite possible connecting at the same rate that Takuya and Sasuke are connecting."_

"I don't understand." He whispered like someone could here him.

"_Our hearts are connected I feel what you feel. It's the same for you. Like if I mention Noelle in about three seconds your heart will start pounding."_

He was right Koji's heart started beating harder and a blush formed on his face.

"Stop that." He snapped.

"_And Wait for it…" _They switched places now Koji was in the mirror.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" _Koji shouted.

"Your heart started pounding so fast that you changed into me. But luck for me I can handle that gene of yours so it won't do you any good to try the same trick on me." Ryuu laughed walking away from the mirror. "Now the question is…" He cracked his knuckles "…If I can do the same thing." Ryuu said looking around to see that no one was watching. He closed his eyes and his body shifted. "I wonder if that worked." He asked himself and went back to the mirror. "It works, it's actually works." He touched his face.

"_Great what if we switch back home and my father or step mother sees it?" _

"Well there could be many possibilities happen if they find out. But that just means you have to be careful is all." Ryuu snickered walking away from the mirror.

"_You can be so cruel Ryuu. This is not fair."_

"Stop complaining." He walked towards the door.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Going out for some air."

"_They'll see you don't do it."_

"Calm down I'm just trying it out." He walked down the stairs and headed towards the door.

"What cha' ding Koji?" Noelle asked looking up from her book.

"Oh I'm just going to go out for some air. I'm getting tired of sitting in my room." He blushed then walked out of the house.

"Sooo…You can control it better than I can; can you?" Koji laughed leaning against the wall out the house.

"_SHUT UP. She caught me off guard."_

"Right." He sighed looking up at the stars.

**~End Flashback~**

"This just means that we float in the same boat." Sasuke stated metaphorically.

"I guess you could say it like that." Ryuu laughed.

"Takuya told me that one before." Sasuke smiled.

"I don't think we ever hung out like this when we went here." Ryuu mentioned.

"No, actually we didn't. We had our own groups that we hung out with." Sasuke pondered.

"That's why I said it."

"Shut up." Sasuke punched Ryuu in the arm.

"That was unnecessary." Ryuu pouted rubbing his arm.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked looking around.

Ryuu looked over at the soccer field. That's something that they haven't done in a while why don't we give it a try." He said pointing at the field.

"That sounds good to me." They walked to the field.

"_Sasuke what are you doing? Someone's going to see you." Takuya yelled in his head._

'_Don't worry about it we'll be fine.'_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Sasuke this balls good."

"_Is that Ryuu? But how is he in Koji's body?"_

'_That's why I said not to worry. I'm actually in your body right now."_

"_WHAT?!"_

'_Koji, Ryuu, you, and me all are in the same situation.'_

"_What does that mean?"_

'_I'll tell you later. Now tell me how to play this game.'_

They just passed the ball back and forth then started to shoot on the net. The two did this for two hours. The two sat on the ground laughing.

Ryuu looked at his watch. "We should head back."

Sasuke lied down and watched to clouds rolled by. "I don't think I've had this much fun."

"I know we have to get back though." Ryuu held out his hand.

Sasuke took it and they went back to the hospital. There was someone in the main part of the wing so the two went back into Sasuke's room.

"So how do we change back to ourselves?" Sasuke asked walking around the room.

"Sit down Sasuke I need to take a blood sample." Ryuu sighed changing back into himself.

Sasuke sat down and held out his arm. "Come on just tell me how to do it." He pouted.

"Think about it. That's all it takes." Ryuu answered rubbing the iodine on Sasuke's skin.

"Will everyone else reach this level?" Sasuke asked switching back to his own body.

"I don't know. Maybe. The girls are lucky though they haven't met there wizards." Ryuu laughed a little finishing up with the blood work.

"I think I could talk to June and see if you two can come back to the dorm."

"It would be nice to be some where different for once." Sasuke mentioned looking around the white room.

He shifted again. "I'll be back." Ryuu closed the door to the room and bumped into Noelle.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

'_Control yourself. You see her everyday don't change.'_

"_Change, change." _

'_Shut up you're not helping the situation Koji.'_

"I didn't mean to bump into you Noelle." He blushed. _'My voice wants to crack this isn't good.'_

"_Come on Ryuu you know she looks great today."_

Noelle was wearing a dark blue skirt that went to her knees and a black and white three quarter sleeve shirt.

'_You're not helping.'_ His heart was racing. "Y-you look nice today Noelle." He stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you. I actually came here to tell you that Riuuk wants to see you and Takuya. He knows that they're awake." She bowed slightly.

'_Ha I knew you couldn't do it.'_

"_Shut up Koji."_

"Alright I was just going to see if Takuya could come back to the dorms after we're done so I think that we'll see you soon." Koji stated.

"Okay sounds good." She waved good bye and ran out of the hospital.

Koji looked back in the room and Takuya was lying on the bed.

"I wanted out for a while. So I'm guessing we have to go and see Riuuk then?" Takuya said looking at Koji.

"Yea."

…_to be continued…_

**Me: *Cracks Knuckles and leans back in chair* There done.**

Matt: Well it took you long enough.

**Me: Hey I tried. **

Matt: I'm sure you did. What do you have in store for the two next chapter?

**Me: Wait and see.**

**-DTW-**


	30. The Test

**Me: I don't think I'm going to talk very much for this top part.**

Koji: really and why's that?

**Me: I guess I just don't feel like talking is all.**

Koji: That's all you ever do.

**Me: No I draw too. There's a difference.**

Koji: Here's chapter 30.

**Me: ttly**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Test**

Takuya and Koji walked into Riuuk's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Koji stated as they walked to his desk.

"Yes. I find it very interesting how you two have been so close." Riuuk replied shifting a few papers on his desk.

"I don't get it. Is that all you called us in here to tell us?" Takuya asked with a weird look on his face like he knew that wasn't all that they were call in for.

Riuuk held up a file. "I took Ryuu's reports about you and Sasuke. I also took Ryuu's journal." He mentioned holding up a small book.

"What?!" Koji whispered in shock.

"That's stealing!" Takuya shouted.

"It seems that both of you are showing the same rate of change. So I'm wondering just what you two have learned. I'm going to put you guys to a test." He stated setting the file and notebook down and opening one of his desk drawers.

"What's your test?" Koji asked stepping forward.

"It's quite simple all you have to do is get back here. Takuya you and Koji are the only ones allowed to use your d-tectors." Riuuk explained handing the device back to Takuya.

"That doesn't seem too hard." Takuya stated taking the d-tector.

"With out getting caught. You have two days…good luck." Riuuk smiled and Takuya and Koji disappeared.

They landed in Takuya's kitchen.

"Ow…" Takuya groaned.

"Sorry." Koji apologized getting off of Takuya and standing up.

"What do you think he meant by not getting caught?" Takuya asked standing up and cracking his back.

"Do you even realize where we are?" Koji answered looking around.

"Yea we're at my house. But it's quiet that's the problem." Takuya told him. He started out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Koji questioned following Takuya.

"To my room; I'm guessing that they're looking for us in these clothes so it's best if we change clothes."

They went into Takuya's room and there were two bags resting on his bad with a small note attached to it. Takuya picked it up and read it.

**These are for you good luck.**

**Love the girls.**

**P.S. Riuuk doesn't know we sent these. We're going to try and help you as much as we can.**

Takuya smiled and handed the note to Koji to read then he grabbed the bag that had his name on it and went into the closet. He came out wearing a white shirt with black sleeves, dark blue jeans, a black belt that he let rest on his hip, and a black baseball cap that he put on backwards.

"Alright Koji it's your turn." Takuya looked at Koji "Never mind."

Koji got a light blue t-shirt, a jet black vest, black jeans, and a midnight blue hat.

Someone started pounding on the door. "Takuya open up I know you're in there." They heard Shinya's voice on the other side of the door.

"Let's go." Takuya ran over to the window opened it up and jumped.

He did a tumble roll to reduce the impact on his legs. Koji was right behind him. They ran into town and stopped at a McDonalds.

"How fast do you think we got here?" Takuya asked in between breaths.

"My guess is five minutes." Koji replied stretching.

He stuck his hat in his back pocket.  
"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" Takuya mentioned.

"Yea there are two people that have been following us for a few minutes now. On three will make a break for it." Koji whispered as a couple walked by them.

"Three…" Takuya said and they bolted.

"Get back here!" One of them shouted as they chased after them.

"In here." Koji said and they turned into an ally.

"Where did they go?" The one on the left asked looking around.

"They must have jumped the fence come on." The second person mentioned.

The two jumped over the fence easily.

"That was close." Takuya laughed quietly hanging from a fire escape in Sasuke's form.

"I guess being able to change like this does come in handy." Koji stated pulling out his hat to cover Ryuu's blue hair.

"That sounded like Kyle and one of his friends." Takuya mentioned hopping down because his hands were getting tired.

Koji joined him "We should get moving it's obvious we shouldn't stay in one place for long."

They hopped the fence and continued that way.

"Where do you think the entrance is?" Takuya asked switching voices to sound like Sasuke.

"That's what I'm not sure about. Usually it should be easy to find rips in time but I can't detect anything." Koji answered doing the same thing.

'_Ryuu can you sense anything?'_

"_No I'm at as much of a loss as you two. Sorry." _

Someone bumped into Ryuu making him stumble into Takuya

"He watch it." Koji said.

The person turned around and smiled at them.

"Matt?!" Takuya whispered.

'_It's got to be one of them. But are they one of the one's that are trying to catch us?'_

"_Just keep on you toes Takuya, and just sound like me."_

'_Right.'_

"Are you Matt or Kyoshiro?" Koji whispered.

"Which one do you think?" He smirked looking up at them his eyes red.

"Kyo; Are you one of the one's after us?" Takuya asked.

"Sasuke; do you really think that I would be talking to you like this if I was one of the ones after you?" He mentioned annoyed.

"Well…no I guess not." Takuya laughed sheepishly.

"We're here to help you guys as much as we can." Kyo stated.

"Isn't that considered cheating?" Koji sighed.

"Well I wouldn't call it cheating just maneuvering around loop holes is all." He snickered.

"Right what ever you say Kyo." Koji was at disagreeing terms with Kyo but he wasn't going to say no to the help.

"So here's the deal some how Riuuk changed the atmosphere and you two well Koji and Takuya are allowed to use the d-tectors here. I don't know how he did it but he did. But there's one problem they can detect where you are when you use them. So tell them not to use the devices unless it's absolutely necessary." Kyoshiro explained. "You two should go good luck." He said walking away.

"Some help he was." Takuya huffed.

"At least we found out something useful for once." Koji said waving his hand for Takuya to follow.

They walked around for two three hours.

"Doesn't this seem a little weird?" Koji pondered looking around.

"What? It's dusk; there's not going to be a lot of people out here." He said.

"I know but that's the point now they have free rain to catch us because there's no one around to see us." Koji mentioned.

"I'm not feeling too good." Takuya groaned placing a hand on his head.

"I can see why you two haven't had a thing to eat in about a week." Koji laughed placing a hand on Takuya's back. He leaned in "I'm going to transfer some of our energy to you two. What ever you do don't change back." He whispered.

A quick burst of energy went into Takuya's spinal cord. HE fell to his knees and gripped his stomach in pain.

"Don't change, don't change, don't change." He kept telling himself.

"You alright?" Koji asked helping him up.

"Yea he's fine." Sasuke mentioned.

"You two switched?" Koji said. "I didn't even realize it."

"I told him that I would take over from here." Sasuke snickered.

"You just took over there was no asking involved." Koji huffed.

"Stating the situation that we're in can you blame me?"

"I guess not. Let's get something to eat." Koji offered walking away Sasuke.

They went to a burger king. Amazingly Sasuke didn't eat that much. Of course Koji wouldn't let him. It wasn't good for someone to eat a lot at once after not eating for a week.

"Where haven't we checked yet?" Sasuke groaned taking a drink of his fruit punch.

"Parks and pools, tops of buildings." He replied.

"I guess we're going to be looking all night then." Sasuke sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Then we should get started." Koji picked up the tray and threw out there wrappers.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Done. *Saving everything and getting ready to print.***

Koji: That's it that's how you're ending it?

**Me: Well yea; I need something to do for next chapter.**

Koji: What ever go and take you regents.

**Me: Well fine I will. *Storms off.***

**-DTW-**


	31. Pass

**Me: I did two chapters in two days that's a new record for me.**

Takuya: It's no surprising really you didn't have anything to do before your regents in school.

**Me: Hahaha lets not mention that to my teachers. *Waves hand in front of face***

Takuya: I don't care I've been in the chapters lately so I don't mind one bit.

**Me: Well at least someone agrees with me.**

Takuya: Your friend seems to be happy too.

**Me: You mean that I gave her the two chapters today?**

Takuya: That's it.

**Me: She's always happy when I give her new chapters.**

Takuya: Yea but don't you get smacked afterwards?

**Me: That's only when I leave it as a cliff hanger.**

Takuya: Well then stop leaving the chapters as cliff hangers and you won't get smacked, simple.

**Me: But it's so much fun. **

Takuya: Suit yourself.

**Me: Here's chapter 31 have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Pass**

Sasuke and Ryuu hid in another ally way. It was about midnight. Two other people were looking for them.

"This sucks." Ryuu whispered trying to calm down his breathing.

"I agree I really wish this test would just end." He said looking out of the ally.

"Hey." Someone grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and he jumped.

"Noelle don't scare me like that." He huffed embarrassed that he jumped.

"Sorry so how are you guys doing?" She asked.

"You could put it this way in about 32 hours we're going to flunk this sucker." Ryuu stated flatly.

"Do you know where it is?" Sasuke asked.

"No sorry we're still looking for it too but we can't find anything." She answered a little disappointed.

"That's for trying though." Ryuu said trying not to look at her.

She kissed Ryuu on the cheek "Good luck you two."

Then she hugged Sasuke "I'll see you guys back at the academy." Then she disappeared.

Sasuke started snickering.

"What's so funny?!" Ryuu snapped.

"You're blushing because you got a peck on the cheek." He kept snickering.

"Shut up." Ryuu looked away. "If I recall correctly you were blushing when Zoe was on the bed with you."

"You see there's an explanation for that…" He blushed.

"Ha pay backs a bitch isn't it?" Ryuu smirked.

"Fine we're even now can we drop it?"

**~12 hours later~**

"Damn it. Where could it be?" Sasuke huffed making his foot fidget.

"Calm down; you're making the temperature around us rise." Ryuu sighed looking up at the leaves.

"Sorry." He stopped fidgeting. "Where haven't we looked?"

"The public pool, But that place has to be crowed."

Sasuke ran his fingers threw his hair. It was hot even for him. "Why the hell is it so hot?" He complained.

"I think this is apart of the test." Ryuu slouched on the bench. "This sucks and the pool is five miles away. It'll take all day to get there in this heat. Could things get any worse?"

"Hello Ryuu, Sasuke." Kyle snickered pointing his fire blade in Ryuu's face.

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Takuya sighed.

"RUN!" Ryuu shouted kicking Kyle.

As Kyle stumbled his blade caught Ryuu's leg. They ran behind a building one hundred meters away. Ryuu bent down and grabbed his leg in pain.

"You alright?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'll be fine." Ryuu gritted his teeth as he placed pressure on his leg.

Sasuke ripped the sleeves off from his shirt and tied them around Ryuu's leg. Then he pulled out the d-tector.

"What are you doing? We're not aloud to use them." Ryuu stated trying to get up.

"There's no way you can run five miles in your condition and unless we want to get caught in about thirty seconds I really don't have much of a choice." He quickly slashed the fractal code. "Exicute Beast Spirit Evolution."

"_Sasuke are you insane? Now all of them know where we are."_

'_They have to keep up if they want to catch us though.'_ He grabbed Ryuu and took off.

"They're heading towards the pool." Kyle ordered into the microphone.

"Rogger."

"I think we can set down here." Ryuu suggested.

Shards of ice hit Sasuke and Ryuu. Sasuke's arms started having spasms and lose there grip. Then a fire ball hit him in the temple and they started free falling. Ryuu grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in.

"Damn it this isn't good." Ryuu looked down at the fast approaching water.

Takuya took over and right before they hit rotated spots with Ryuu back flopping into the water. Takuya sank to the bottom.

'_Why can't I swim up?'_ He looked at the surface as it seemed to get further away.

"_Ryuu something's coming."_

An electric shock went threw the water. Some air escaped from his mouth and he started sinking.

'_No this can't be happening. We were so close.'_

"_Ryuu switch."_

'_Alright; be careful.'_

They switched places and Koji waited to hit the bottom so he could push off. Kyle stabbed his sword into Koji's shoulder and pushed off of him.

"Damn…" The rest of the air bubbles escaped and floated to the top of the water with his blood following.

The two of them landed on the floor in Riuuk's office. Riuuk waved a hand over the two and they started coughing up water.

"You knew…" Takuya coughed dedigivolving.

"I had to test you. It was the only way. You passed." Riuuk mentioned.

"Ahhhh!!!" Koji tried gripping the floor as his and Ryuu's bodies kept switching on there own.

"Koji. Guh!" Takuya stretched his hand out to Koji but the same thing started happening to him.

"Takuya hold on. You're going to be alright. Just hold on." Riuuk said before Takuya lost consciousness.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Haha end of chapter. **

Takuya: You're cruel to both us and your readers you know that?

**Me: I know.**

Takuya: Didn't you write more for this chapter at your mom's house?

**Me: Don't tell them that then they'll really be mad. Haha *Rubs back of head* Well see ya next chapter. *Books it out of chair and away from computer.**

**-DTW-**


	32. Sound

**Me: *Sigh* Well I got smacked again.**

Toshiro: That's not surprising.

**Me: Thanks for the support.**

Toshiro: Any time.

**Me: You know I never really noticed the difference in height between you and Tommy until I drew you two together.**

Toshiro: It took you that long to figure it out. *Sweat drop*

**Me: Well no I knew that there was a height difference because of age. **

Toshiro: That's better. *Sigh*

**Me: I think I should start the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Sound**

Ryuu shot up from the pillow and started breathing heavily.

"You're awake." Koichi smiled sitting in the desk chair.

"What happened?" He asked holding his forehead.

"Riuuk brought you two back here unconscious. Both of you were beat up pretty bad. How did that happen?" Koichi answered.

"We figured out where the entrance to get back here was, and then we flew there. I told Sasuke to set down, we got hit by ice shards ad we started free falling. The last thing I remember is watching Takuya sink to the bottom of pool." Ryuu responded. "Wait Takuya, Sasuke!" Ryuu tried standing up out of bed but sat back down because of the cut on his leg.

"Ryuu they're fine; they're back here." Koichi stood up.

"Damn why does it hurt so much?" Ryuu groaned clutching his leg. "But I have to go and make sure they're alright." He sucked it up and made his way to the door.

Koichi tackled him. "Don't start just get back in bed."

"Koichi let me go." Ryuu ordered trying to get Koichi off of him.

"No I'm not going to let go until you come to your senses and get back in bed." Koichi closed his eyes.

'_Sorry about this Koichi.'_

"Koichi please let me go." Koji pleaded.

"K-Koji." Koichi looked up at his older brother his hair was all over the place.

"Please Koichi I'll get back in bed if you just let me go."

"_Koichi don't listen to him remember what Riuuk told us? Takuya, Sasuke, Koji, and Ryuu can change there appearances and voice at will."_

Koichi moved some of Koji's hair out of his face to see his brothers' eyes. They were orange. Ryuu used the chance to get out of Koichi's grip and run for it.

"NO RYUU STOP." Koichi ran after him.

"Hi Tommy," Ryuu greeted spinning around him.

"Koji is it such a good idea for you to be up and running around already?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine I'll see you in a bit." He replied.

"Tommy that's not Koji its Ryuu." Koichi stated stopping.

"They're good." Tommy said.

"I give up this is ridiculous. Even with that gash on his leg he still runs faster than me." Koichi stormed off towards Takuya's room.

"Well that was interesting." Tommy laughed.

"_You can say that again."_

"Takuya!" Ryuu burst into the room.

Takuya was lying in bed asleep. Ryuu fell to his knees. "My leg." He mumbled.

"I finally caught up with you." Koichi grumbled walking into the room.

"Sorry about that." He switched back to himself. "So I'm guessing that Riuuk told you about what we can do." Ryuu muttered looking down at the floor.

"Yea he told us. But you did have me fooled of a second." Koichi accepted.

"That wasn't the first time that we've fooled you like that Koichi. Now can we go down stairs or something I get really bored in that room? I don't understand how Koji can just sit in there."

"You really should go back in the room though." Koichi mentioned.

"Koichi just let him go down stairs." Takuya sighed sitting up in bed.

"Have you been listening the entire time?" Ryuu huffed.

"Of course I have it's my room." Takuya smirked. "You know our test got me thinking."

"Really about what?" Koichi asked moving Ryuu into a chair.

"How much time has gone by while we've been here? If any at all." Takuya muttered.

"That is a good question." Ryuu said.

"You guys Noelle fainted." Tommy stated running into the room.

"WHAT?" The three said in unison.

"Her and J.P were talking and she just fainted/" Tommy explained.

Takuya got out of bad and helped Koichi get Ryuu down stairs.

"Come on Noelle wake up." J.P pleaded.

Takuya and Koichi took Ryuu over to Noelle so he could see what was wrong.

"She doesn't have a fever." He checked her pulse. "And her heart rate is normal. Maybe it was just a fainting spell." Ryuu deduced leaning back on the couch.

I high pitched ring started out of no where Takuya, Ryuu, J.P, Zoe, and Kaylee covered there ears.

"Where is that noise coming from?" J.P shouted over

Koichi sat down on the coffee table "I don't feel so good." He groaned rubbing his temples.

"Are you mad? Cover your ears." J.P ordered.

"I'm not feeling so hot either you guys." Matt mentioned leaning against the far wall next to the stairs.

Tommy's knees buckled and he hit the floor.

"Tommy!" Matt shouted trying to stand up off the wall.

Koichi slipped off the table and fell to the floor.

"KOICHI!" Kaylee let go of her ears and went to help Koichi up but J.P stopped her and covered her ears leaving his exposed to the loud pitch.

'_What's going on? It feels like I'm being pricked with hundreds of needles.'_

"_This sound is doing something to us."_

'_Like what Renji?'_

"_I don't know."_

The noise died down quickly and then came to a complete stop. J.P let go of Kaylee. Koyshiro was leaning against the wall and Toshiro started to slowly get up on to his hands and knees.

"What was that?" Tommy's voice came out in stead of Toshiro's. "What's going on?" He pulled on some of his silver hair. "He started looking around in a panic. "Toshiro help me. I don't know what's going on." He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

"_You're such a baby sometimes Tommy." _He heard Toshiro laugh.

'_I don't understand.'_

"_We're going through the same thing that Koji and Takuya went through, just minus the test."_

"I still don't like it." He pouted out loud.

"_Then let me deal with it."_

'_Okay.'_

Toshiro started snickering and rubbed away the tears from his eyes.

"You alright?" Kyo asked looking down at his friend.

"Yea I'm fine. Tommy was the one that was crying." Toshiro laughed standing up. "I just think he's not use to the height and muscle difference between the two of us."

"You two definitely have a height difference." Kyo smirked stating the truth.

"I wonder how much of a height difference." Toshiro ran up stairs to the bathroom.

"Well he seems to be enjoying himself." Takuya stated.

"A little too much if you ask me." Ryuu agreed.

Noelle started to move around.

"So I see you're awake." Ryuu greeted.

"Hello." She greeted sweetly.

"R-Rangiku?!" Ryuu backed up a little.

"I'm so tired." She complained hugging Ryuu.

"Then go up stairs and go to bed." He tried pushing her off.

"Oh Ryuu you're so mean." She pouted.

"Just go to bed." He huffed getting out of her grip.

"Fine I'll go to bed, but after I do this." She tapped his forehead and Koji and him switched places. "Oh you're cute too I can see why Noelle likes you." She chirped. "Well I'm off." She skipped to her room.

"She is so weird." Koji stated watching her close the door.

"Yea you can say that again." Takuya laughed helping Koichi up off the floor.

"How about you?" Koji asked.

"We're okay, just a bit dizzy." He smiled.

"And what about you J.P? Kyo?" Zoe asked them.

"I'm good." Kyoshiro answered.

"What does this mean?" J.P questioned.

"That we're either moving through this connection too quickly or at a normal rate." Takuya told him.

"How do you know that?" Kaylee said curious.

"Sasuke told me that."

"Kyo you're right there is a big height difference between us." Toshiro laughed coming back into the living room.

"So what do we do now?" Kyo asked looking up at the ceiling.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: That was fun.**

Toshiro: Yea fun for you at least.

**Me: Isn't that the point?**

Toshiro: I guess. Why would you want to write something that you get bored with easily?

**Me: Like my research paper.**

Toshiro: I'm guessing you don't want me to tell your teachers about that little comment.

**Me: That would be nice.**

**-DTW-**


	33. Quest

**Me: Well on to the next chapter.**

Kyo: You are actually moving right along with this.

**Me: I know it's amazing.**

Kyo: Didn't you for get to put up like four or five chapters.

**Me: Yea I put them up on theotaku but I kept forgetting to put it up on fanfiction. **

Kyo: Yea that's what I meant.

**Me: It's all caught up now, and on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Quest**

Koichi was sitting in his room alone and in the dark. "What happens now?" He asked no one at all. "Takuya and my brother are the only ones who can really control this."

"Koichi are you alright?" Koji asked threw the door.

He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry if I've made you mad."

"…"

"If you're confused you're not alone Koichi."

"…"

"This would be so much easier if you let me talk to you instead of the door." Koji watched as the door knob slowly turned and opened.

Koichi walked back to the chair he was sitting in on the farthest part of his bedroom. Koji flipped the switch and turned on the lights. Koichi snapped his fingers and turned the lights back off.

"Okay." He mumbled walking over to the bed where the light hit and sat down.

Koichi waved his hand and the door slammed shut.

"Koichi if you're mad at me just tell me. Don't sit here and sulk." Koji ordered.

Koichi didn't look at him.

"I'm turning on the lights it's way to dark in here. I can't even see your face." Koji got up and went for the light switch.

"Keep them off." Koichi said stopping his older brother.

"No Koichi it's not good to sit in the dark like this." He brushed past his brother.

Koichi grabbed his brothers' shirt stopping him short of the switch. "I said keep them off."

Koji glowed a faint blue.

"Oh look you make your own flash light." Koichi commented.

"What is your problem?" Koji smacked Koichi's hand away.

"I don't have a problem."

"Obviously you do. You never act like this." Koji glowed brighter.

"Who are you to tell me how I can and can't act?" The darkness seemed to get heavier.

"I am your older brother damn it respect me."

"I don't have to."

Koji slammed Koichi up against a wall and grabbed his wrists. "Now tell the truth. You're not the only one who can make people tell the truth Koichi."

Koichi's head lowered as the light blue went around him.

"I can't control it Koji. I can't control the second stage I don't know how."

"You'll figure it out. You're a quick learner."

"But what if I change without knowing it and mom or someone catches me?"

"It hasn't even been a day. Don't worry about it so much." He let go. "Now let's go down stairs."

"Yea you'll look like that in a million years J.P." Kaylee laughed playfully hitting her cousin in the gut.

"Come on Takuya just one sparring match." Matt pleaded.

"No way I've had my share of fights. Ask J.P or your brother, they need more training then I do." Takuya threw a pillow at Matt.

"There's no way I'm going against J.P."

"Then how about me?" Renji stated.

"Not happening. Metals a conductor, I'll get my ass kicked."

"Kyo wasn't afraid to go against me." Renji smirked. "OR has Kyo just gotten soft?"

He chucked the pillow at Renji hitting him in the face. "Who are you calling soft? Let's not forget I've kicked your ass before and I can do it again." Kyoshiro snapped.

"Oh boy here we go again." Toshiro laughed watching the two.

The two stopped fighting when they heard the door click. They quickly switched to J.P and Matt's forms.

"Calm down it's only me." Riuuk greeted walking into the dorm. "So I see it worked."

"What worked?" Everyone asked.

"Didn't you notice that the ones what entered the second stage were the ones that didn't cover their ears? Excluding Noelle of course." Riuuk mentioned.

"So _"dad"_ can I ask you a question?" Takuya said sarcastically.

"Ask away."

"Are we just a science experiment gone wrong or is there actually a purpose to why we were the ones this happened too?" Takuya asked being completely serious.

"There is a purpose to why you were chosen, but we can discuss that later right now I have a quest for you nine."

"What's it about?" Kyo asked forgetting the fight he was currently in.

"Three of our students have gone missing. You have to find them before they find someone they are compatible with."

"Well that sounds easy enough." Renji stated.

"Even though you have been here a week a month has passed in your world. The three you are looking for are Sam, Kiori, and Zane. Good luck." He sent them to there world.

* * *

**~Digital World~**

"I don't get it? How can they just disappear like that without even leaving a trace?" Jake sighed.

"It's like our parents have been brainwashed our something. They think that Takuya went to America to spend a month there then come back with Noelle for the rest of the summer." Shinya complained.

"Ow Jake, why did you pinch me?" Jess pouted rubbing her arm.

"How could I pinch you if…" He was in the middle of the room one second and next to Jess the next. "…I'm not even near you?"

"How did you do that?" She asked shocked.

"I don't know, but that was so cool." He stopped talking for a minuet. "Hey Jess are you hearing a voice in your head?"

"Now it all makes since Takuya and Sasuke are the same person." Shinya stated looking up at the rock ceiling.

"Who's Sasuke?" Jess questioned.

"Now we have that same power. With Zane, Sam, and Kiori's help we can finally accomplish our goal." Shinya continued.

* * *

**~With the group~**

"It's late I don't think we should search tonight. Let's start tomorrow morning." Noelle mentioned looking at her watch.

"She has a point." Matt agreed.

"We'll meet back here at ten tomorrow morning." Koji suggested.

Everyone agreed with that and went there separate ways.

**~Takuya's House~**

"Takuya did you have a good time in America?" His mother asked.

"Yea loads." He laughed. _'I have no idea what she's talking about.'_

"You know my mom always keeps him in line aunt Yuriko." Noelle said.

"We'll talk more in the morning. I think they want get to bed it's a long flight from America to here. Also they're probably not use to the time change." His father stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh yea I'm beat." Noelle acted.

"Okay just be quiet Shinya's sleeping." Yuriko mentioned.

Noelle and Takuya made there way up to his bedroom. They thought it would be best if they slept in the same room for the night. Noelle was really tired she fell asleep once her head hit the pillow on her make shift bed they made on the floor because she didn't want to sleep on the bed. Takuya was having a hard time falling asleep. He heard his bedroom door open and didn't move. The light from before engulfed him and Noelle. He sat up and branches quickly wrapped around him.

"Noelle, Noelle damn it wake up." Takuya ordered.

A Branch wrapped around his D-tector and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey give that back." Takuya shouted.

"Why so you can escape?" Jake laughed.

Takuya started getting pissed and the branches started to burn. Water bubbled around Takuya.

"TAKUYA!" Noelle shouted watching her cousin be swallowed by a blob of water.

"Scream all you want her can't here you Noelle." Shinya smirked kneeling down next to her.

"Shinya why are you doing this? All of you are so young." Noelle stated trying to break free.

"Because this means I can finally get back at Takuya for all the pranks he's pulled on me over the years." He snickered. "Now where's your D-tector Noelle?"

"Not with me." She answered

'_Damn it I can't breathe. Sasuke what should I do?'_

"_Get out of this."_

'_Obviously but if you haven't noticed I'm a bit tied up at the moment.'_

"_I'm thinking." _

'_This really pisses me off. I can't do shit in here.'_ He started glowing red again. The branches around him started to darken.

"What the hell?" Shinya watched the wood burn in amazement.

The bubble of water burst and Takuya fell to the floor coughing. His clothes dried quickly and his eyes turned blood red; he rippled away from where he was on the floor.

"Not this again." Jake and Jess watched the flower petals spin around them.

"Now give back my D-tector or I'll suck the life out of you." Takuya's voice echoed.

"NO I WON"T LET YOU!" Jess screamed making water erupt dispersing the flower petals.

Takuya landed on the ceiling above them. "You won't win not against me." He looked down at them his eye's still blood red.

"How is he… doing that?" Shinya whispered.

Takuya shot a barrage of fire at the two. Jess knocked them away.

"Are we already too late?" Noelle whispered watching the battle in front of her.

…_to be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Bwahahahahahaha another cliff hanger.**

Kyo: You really are evil.

**Me: In my own special way.**

Kyo: You must love pain because you keep doing this to your friends.

**Me: No not really I just like making cliff hangers.**

Kyo: Well don't blame me if you get hit again.

**-DTW-**


	34. Secrets Out

**Me: I hope everyone liked the last chapter.**

Renji: I rather enjoyed it.

**Me: Yea because nothing bad has happened to you.**

Renji: Of course.

**Me: Don't worry your turns coming. *Walks away***

Renji: My time's coming ha that's a good one… … … Wait when this isn't fair get back here.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Secrets Out**

Jake created two logs and they shot up towards Takuya. He jumped out of the way and grabbed on to one of the logs. He spun around and started sliding down the log. Spikes ripped threw the smooth bark. Takuya jumped from log to log avoiding the spikes. He launched towards the two at a high speed. Forming a long sword out of fire he easily sliced though the wall of water that was separating them creating steam. Jake threw a spike at Takuya, piercing him through the gut. Takuya slipped on some water as he touched the ground and he was hit with another branch tossing him into a wall. He blacked out for a few seconds.

"Takuya, Takuya please get up." Noelle cried.

Takuya slowly got up to his hands and knees but a rock the size of a baseball slammed into his temple knocking him back down.

"Shinya stop this." Noelle pleaded.

"Shut up." He kicked her.

Takuya stretched his hand out towards Noelle _'I have to protect her.'_

Everything stopped and Sasuke walked into view.

"S-Sasuke."

"Get up. I'm not going to let you die here." Sasuke knelt down and touched Takuya's forehead and disappeared.

Time started again and Takuya lied still.  
"I think he's down for the count." Jess stated.

"Good job Shinya." Jake congratulated.

"TAKUYA!" Noelle screamed tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

His body pulsed and erupted in flames. He made his way to his feet.

"That shouldn't be possible." Jess gasped.

"Ouch." Jake dropped Takuya's D-tector that went a blaze and digitized.

Crimson wings burst from Takuya's back.

"What the heck?" Shinya was shocked.

The other two were catatonic. Takuya ran over the Noelle and grabbed her. The branches quickly burned away.

"Hang on." He ordered jumping.

His t-shirt and pants turned into his shorts and tank top.

"Takuya." Noelle stated.

"Don't let go." Sasuke ordered squeezing her tighter.

Noelle held on tight as she watched the dark skies quickly disappear into the distance.

Sasuke's grip loosened from around her and he stopped beating his wings. They crashed into trees and with what strength he had left he set Noelle down in front of the doors and hit a branch. He dedigivolved as blood slowly dripped off of his nose from his head and off the branch from his gut. Crimson feathers floated down through the trees. The T-shirt and pants wove back together and he changed back to Takuya.

"TAKUYA, TAKUYA!" Noelle shouted looking down at him. "I can reach him." She stood up and backed up but someone caught her shoulder. "Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon." She said looking up.

"It will be alright. Takuya has a strong heart he will survive." Ophanimon said as Seraphimon brought Takuya to the castle.

"I will contact the others and tell them to come here. Noelle go and get some rest." Ophanimon ordered as they walked into the castle.

**~10 am~**

"Where are those two?" Matt sighed as Kiki clung to his arm.

"Maybe they just slept in." Koichi suggested.

"No; Noelle would have gotten Takuya up and drug him here." Kaylee stated.

Tommy pulled out his d-tector and was about to try and get a hold of them when it lit up.

"Digidestens come to the Forest terminal Takuya and Noelle are here waiting for you." Ophanimon ordered.

"I guess we know where they are now." Zoe said.

"That might be our best bet to start searching in the first place." J.P suggested.

"Matt can I help?" Kiki asked looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"I hate it when you us those on me." He groaned "Fine you can come." He sighed.

"Yea." She chirped.

"We're going to have to take the train." Koji mentioned.

It took them about 15 minuets to get to the train station.

"I don't have all day now." The trialmon said.

They ran onto the train and started towards the digital world.

"I never knew the train station went down so deep." Kiki was amazed watching the station fade away.

"Technically this place doesn't even exist to our world. And it's our job to keep it that way." Matt stated.

"Matt why are the lights flickering?" Kiki asked.

"I can answer that one it means we're getting close to the digital world just before we get there the lights will completely go out." Tommy answered.

"That doesn't scare me Tommy." Kiki laughed.

The lights went out and quickly came back on. Soon after the lights came back on they were greeted with open fields.

"This is beautiful." Kiki sighed looking out the window. "So how long will it take to get to the forest terminal?" She asked.

"Not long trailmon actually travel at a faster rate then normal trains." Koji answered.

They came to a screeching halt and the group was tossed from their seats.

J.P got up and looked out side. "Guys I don't think this hill was here a second ago." He mentioned.

"Alright lets start getting down from here. J.P, Zoe can you two get the trailmon down from here?" Koichi questioned opening one of the doors.

"Of course." Zoe replied.

"Just leave it to us." J.P smirked.

"I guess there's only one way to get down from here with out getting hurt." Matt looked at his little brother.

"No there's not, we could always have To…" He was stopped by his brothers' glare. "Never mind forget I said anything." He laughed pulling out his D-tector and creating a fractal code on his opposite hand. "Execute Spirit Evolution." The fractal code formed around him. "Kumamon."

"_Matt you're no fun."_ Kyo pouted in Matt's mind.

'_The last thing I need is Kiki finding out about you.'_

"_She's going to find out sooner or later."_

"Awe you're so cute." Kiki squeaked.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Just get us down from here please Kumamon." Koji sighed.

"Right." Kumamon walked up to the door. "Frozen Tundra." A strip of ice streamed to the bottom. Kumamon was the first on to go so he could make a soft landing for the rest of the group.

Matt and Kiki were the last two to go down the ice slide. Kazumon and Beetlemon gently lowered the trialmon back on to the track.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride the rest of the way there?" It asked.

"No we should be okay thanks anyways." Beetlemon answered.

"Now the question is how did this hill just appear out of no where." Matt pondered.

"Sooo…they let you out again did they?" A teen around 14years old slid down the hill.

He had dirty blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes. "Let me guess headmaster told you to come after Sam, Kiori, and myself."

The group was silent and Matt got in front of Kiki.

"But you should already know that you're too late considering I'm standing right in front of you in a physical form. Takuya found that out last night." Zane smirked.

"Matt what is he talking about?" Kiki whispered.

"It's nothing." Matt replied.

"What happened to Takuya?" Kiki asked Matt.

"I'm not sure."

"Come now don't exclude everyone from your conversation; are you talking about Takuya? I will admit he got away with Noelle, but I believe he didn't make it very far with the injuries he obtained form the little quarrel we had last night."

Koji stepped forward and stuck his sword ten inches away from Zane's face. "You better pray he's alive." Koji snapped.

"Or what you're going to kill his little brother?" Zane smiled evilly.

"Matt get Kiki out of here." Koichi ordered.

Matt took Kiki's hand and started running.

"You're not going anywhere." Sam stated wrapping some roots around Kiki's ankles making her fall.

"Kiki, hold on." Matt started prying away at the root.

"Matt look out!" Kiki shouted pointing behind him.

Two columns of water came rushing at them. Matt dug through his left side pocket and pulled out a little marble sized metal ball. He threw it into the air. It expanded and engulfed Matt and Kiki snapping the roots on Kiki's ankles.

"What is this thing?" Kiki asked knocking on the metal surrounding them.

"Just something I picked up." He laughed sheepishly.

"You can't just pick things like this up."

The sphere let them go and turned back into its little ball.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain where I dot this."

"I have time." Kiki stated.

"No we don't hold on to me." He pulled her in close and waved his right hand in front of them to create a shield.

He started breathing heavily as the rocks pounded on the shield.

"Matt what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me." He said.

A spear broke his threw one of the many dents on the shield. He wrapped his arms around Kiki and got out of the way of the wooden spikes that were heading towards them. A burst of water knocked them off their feet. The water turned into ice and they slowly came to a stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Matt what happened to you?" She asked running her fingers threw his blonde hair.

"I…" He looked away from her._ 'This wasn't supposed to happen. I kept my guard up.'_

"Hey you two." Toshiro came to a stop next to them. "Sorry if that was a ruff landing."

"Oh yea you did great at keeping them at bay as we tried to get away." Matt groaned.

"Who are you? Where's Tommy?" Kiki asked getting closer to Matt.

"You still haven't told her. That's why you glared at Tommy when he was about to mention us." Toshiro stated.

"He was getting around to it." Kyo sighed. "Kiki this is Toshiro Tommy's partner, and I'm Kyoshiro you can call me Kyo. I'm Mat's partner." He explained.

She pushed away from Kyo "You're lying." She started backing away from the two of them.

"No I'm not. Matt and myself are the same." Kyo stated.

"Just stay away from me." Kiki shouted getting up and tried running away.

"Kiki…" He got up and caught up to her easily. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Let go." She ordered.

"No."

"Let go!"

"Just listen I can prove that I'm Matt."

"Go away!"

"For goodness sakes." He sighed. Then he kissed her.

"_HEY HANDS OFF KYO!" _

'_Don't worry it's just to get her to shut up.'_

She watched in shock at his hair changed back to brown.

"He wasn't lying." Matt said after releasing her.

"Matt." She whispered hugging him.

"Just promise me one thing. You won't tell a soul about this." He whispered.

"Of course."

"So you'll listen to me but not Kyo?" He laughed. "Now that you know I guess there's no harm in telling you that Koji, J.P, Koichi, and Takuya can all do the same thing."

"So I take it she knows?" J.P asked catching up to Toshiro.

"I won't tell." She mentioned.

"Then let's get going to the forest terminal." Koji ordered walking away from the group.

…_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Me: I finally finished this chapter.**

Renji: And you didn't finish it a week ago because…

**Me: I was too lazy to do it.**

Renji: Right, well you got it done that's what counts.

**Me: Yea someone positive for once. I'll see you all next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	35. New Item

**Me: Chapter 35 haha.**

Ryuu: You seem happy.

**Me: Just worn out really. I'm doing both spring soccer and softball this year. **

Ryuu: Don't you think that's a bit much?

**Me: I can handle it.**

Ryuu: Just don't wear yourself out.

**Me: Now you're starting to sound like one of my friends.**

Ryuu: Just worried is all.

**Me: Everyone one worries about me when they think I'm taking on to much.**

Ryuu: That's because people care about you.

**Me: Okay this is getting mushy I'm out of here.**

* * *

**Chapter 35:New Item**

"Why is it that we can't win even when it's three on one?" Sam complained lying on the floor. He had orange hair and purple eyes.

"There were just too many of them at once." Kiori suggested. She had umber brown hair and chestnut brown eyes.

"Were we even supposed to win at all?" Zane muttered to himself observing the new cut on his arm.

**~Forest Terminal~**

The group ran up the cascade of stairs the swirled around the giant tree.

"This sucks why couldn't there be an elevator?" J.P sighed.

"Stop complaining. I thought that you were on the track team?" Kaylee stated watching her feet so she didn't miss a step.

"I am how do you think I lost so much weight? We just never ran up a thousand steps at once." He answered.

Wizardmon greeted them at the door and made the group follow him in.

"Noelle!" Kaylee shouted from the back of the group as her friend walked by.

"Guys you came." She said stopping in her tracks and a look of relief appeared on her face then it quickly vanished.

"What happened? Something's bothering you." Kaylee ran over to her.

"Last night Shinya brought us here but we were in the Dark Continent. I couldn't do anything to help Takuya. He protected me from the three and almost died because of it." She looked down at her feet.

"Well where is he now?" Koji asked.

"I don't know." She answered not looking up at him.

"I will take you to him, if that is what you would like?" Wizardmon offered.

"Yes please." Tommy bowed.

"Follow me then." Wizardmon walked away from the group.

They went into a good sized room that looked like a dining room. Takuya was sitting at the opposite end of the room against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"Takuya!" Tommy ran over to his older friend.

"Hey Tommy; so you guys did come." Takuya greeted.

Tommy looked at Takuya and noticed his eyes "…Sasuke where's Takuya?"

Sasuke looked away from Tommy "…He's still out…I should be lucky that I'm even able to stand much less be walking around." He stated.

"Why what happened?" Zoe asked looking back and forth between Noelle and Sasuke.

Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead as he recalled the night before and how it was almost his and Takuya's last night.

"Last night…they found their hosts…" He muttered.

"Who?" J.P questioned.

"The three we were supposed to stop." Koji stated almost like a question.

"Yea…what are we going to tell my father now...?" He muttered resting his head back on the wall looking at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it." Koji sighed starting to walk out of the room.

"What are you going to talk to my father?" Sasuke laughed lightly.

"He's your father I'm not going to talk to him…you were the one that he in trusted you with sending in reports." He stated.

"I know." Sasuke sighed.

"You don't have to report in now do you?" Tommy asked.

"No; not like this." He said smiling at Tommy.

"Are you able to completely stand and walk around?" Koichi asked.

"Not for very long why?" Sasuke answered.

"Then we can start working on getting you back on your feet and moving." Koichi stated.

"But Koichi he got hurt pretty bad." Kaylee mentioned.

"Kaylee it's alright…he's right I should start going again." Tommy got off of Sasuke and he got using the wall for support. "Let's do it."

They made their way to the arena. Once they got there Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Zoe said looking at Sasuke then back at Koichi.

"I already told you I'm not backing out…I've made stupid decisions in my life, but coming here and being allowed to help save the world could make up for all those stupid mistakes…I might be in pain but I don't want any of you going easy on me." He explained.

"But what if you just get into an even worse condition then what you're in now?" Noelle questioned.

"I'll be fine; I'm much stronger then what you think." Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the center of the arena.

'_Takuya I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to need your help with this one.'_ Sasuke took a deep breath and got ready to fight.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Yea this is ridiculous it's only two pages and I started this at the beginning of softball season.**

Ryuu: Don't worry about it; you set it up for a good fight.

**Me: For next chapter. But I still have to work on A journey in search of Something More.**

Ryuu: Well you still have Here We Go Again in your head just work on that.

**Me: Well I guess I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**-DTW-**


	36. Getting Back into it

**Me: Well I figured I should probably start this chapter shouldn't I ?**  
Sasuke: It might help move the story along a little bit.  
**Me: *Sigh* I know I know I'm just lazy.**  
Sasuke: When it comes to your stories you're lazy. What it took you three months just to do one chapter for your other story?  
**Me: *Evil glare* don't make me kick a soccer ball at you because I promise it will hit a place you wouldn't want it to.**  
Sasuke: *Looks at reader* never get her angry I'm telling you this now. If you do run for your life.  
**Me: *sweet smile* Excuse me Sasuke did you just say something about me?**  
Sasuke: *Steps away* …no…  
**Me: That's what I thought. Okay I think that I'm going to let you guys read this chapter now.**  
Sasuke: Enjoy the chapter while I hide from her fury.*Ducks behind couch* Don't you know you're not supposed to pick on a guy that's in pain?

* * *

**Chapter 36: Getting back into it**

Sasuke jumped out of the way of Koichi's attack and did a tumble roll to get back onto his feet. The black haired teen was in plenty of pain at the current moment that he just wanted to lay down and say he was done he gave up. But he pushed that thought aside and kept going. Because of his condition Sasuke couldn't use the detector. He held out his hand and tried to form his staff but it disappeared once the outline of it formed.

"Damn it." He muttered getting out of the way.

"Come on Sasuke I know you can do better." Koichi said.

"Then why don't you come out and fight me yourself Uuryu?" Sasuke shouted at Koichi.

"Fine." Uuryu's voice answered and he changed into his normal form. "And just how did you know it was me?" The blue haired teen questioned.

"Because Koichi not as fast as you are Uuryu. The question now is when you switched places." Sasuke smirked.

"That's for us to know." He stated forming his bow and arrow and drawing it back.

"Ha looks like you're not going to go easy on me then Uuryu." Sasuke said right as Uuryu released his arrow.

Sasuke took a step out of the way and the arrow tip just caught his arm as it passed by.

"I thought so…is this payback for me beating you before?" Sasuke smirked whipping away the blood on his arm.

Uuryu drew back another arrow and let it go. Sasuke moved out of the way again. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He sighed and kept moving out of the way.

Uuryu quickly moved behind him kicked The black haired teen onto the ground. Sasuke caught himself and did a front hand spring to get back to his feet.

"It looks like you're at your limit already Sasuke." Uuryu laughed drawing another arrow and holding it right at Sasuke's head.

"Ha don't count me out yet Uuryu." He said and Uuryu released the arrow.

"SASUKE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zoe screamed.

Sasuke stood his ground and the arrow dissolved an inch before his face and shrouded him in darkness. "That's right you don't have to do the incantation to release your spells." Sasuke smirked and looked around. "But I've seen your dark abyss a few times so I'm aware of what you can do in here."

The black haired teen shifted his feet and an arrow landed right where he was standing. He jumped out of the way and then did a few back hand springs getting away from the arrows that were inches away from hitting him.

The group watched as Uuryu jumped from pillar to pillar trying to hit Sasuke with one of his arrows and Sasuke easily dodging them even though Sasuke's senses were under Uuryu's spell.

Tommy looked over at Koji who was in deep thought. "Koji what are you thinking about?" Tommy asked.

"The way that Sasuke's moving seems to be in a pattern. Like Uuryu is forcing him to make something." Koji mentioned.

Sasuke stopped dodging and rested his hands on his knees and breathed in heavily. Uuryu's spell suddenly broke and Sasuke looked around. He was standing right in the middle of an incantation circle. He jumped up in the air but black weirs caught his ankles and pulled him back down to the ground.

_'I didn't want to use this but it looks like I have no choice.'_ Sasuke thought pulling a small, round, red pill out of his side pocket and popping it in his mouth before the wires could grab his wrists. The wires warped around his legs and arms.

Uuryu landed in front of him and let his bow disappear. He walked up to him "And just what did you stick in your mouth Sasuke?" He questioned grabbing the black haired teen's cheeks.

Sasuke swallowed the pill before Uuryu could get it out of him. Sasuke started laughing quietly at first and started trying to force his arms out of the wires that were holding him down.

Uuryu let go of him and backed up. "Are you mad you could cut off your arms if you try to get out of that." Uuryu shouted.

Flames erupted around Sasuke and the flames were so hot that Uuryu got out of the circle.

"You're such a fool Uuryu did you actually think that I would let you win this?" Sasuke laughed as the wires melted away because of the heat. Sasuke walked out of the flames with ease and they disappeared as he walked towards Uuryu. "Did you forget about the wonderful little seal that my father placed on me so I couldn't use my full power?" He laughed and charged after Uuryu who jumped back onto a pillar and reformed his bow and arrow and shot.

Sasuke formed his staff and blocked the shot with ease. "Don't worry the seal is still completely in tack the little pill I just took just released a bit of that power." He stated.

Uuryu moved his fingers in a star motion then he quickly shot another arrow directly at Sasuke. The black haired man tried to move his hand but he couldn't move his body. The arrow hit him dead on and went right threw him. Sasuke fell to his knees and breathed in and out heavily.

"What did you just do?" He coughed.

"Look behind you?" Uuryu said.

Sasuke did what he was told and his eyes grew wide. Takuya was laying unconscious behind him. "Takuya!" He whispered.

"It's such a sham when you're separated from your host body it's difficult for the other to move." Uuryu mentioned jumping down from the pillar. "And considering that all of our power is lock away in them as well it just makes it all the more worse for you doesn't it Sasuke?" The light blue haired teen smirked.

Sasuke got Takuya onto his back and blocked Uuryu's wire with his staff then he ran.

"Those two don't seem to get along do they?" Kaylee asked.

"They a lot alike they both hate losing and will do anything to win even if it means putting the other in an almost immobile state." Renji stated making Kaylee jump.

"When did you switch with J.P?" She asked.

"A while ago actually. We agreed that it would be better if I got involved if the match got to out of hand." He answered not looking at Kaylee.

"Well don't you think it is getting out of control now?" She questioned.

"Just watch." He smirked "It's about to get interesting."

"Come on Takuya wake up." Sasuke begged hiding behind a pillar. "I can't keep running forever you know." He said to the unconscious Takuya.

An explosion right next to Sasuke's right foot sent him and Takuya in different directions. Takuya rolled across the ground and Sasuke skid across the ground. He fell to his hands and knees and looked up to see Uuryu walking towards him.

"It's almost impossible for you to move now isn't it Sasuke?" Uuryu smirked walking closer.

"Takuya WAKE UP damn it!" Sasuke screamed.

"That kid is out cold there's no way he can here you." Uuryu laughed.

Uuryu felt a strong pain go through his left arm and then he got a ground house to the gut causing him to stumble back a ways.

"Who's out cold?" Takuya huffed leaning on the staff for support.

"It's about time you woke up you bastard." Sasuke smiled.

"Is that how you talk to someone that just saved your life?" He laughed lightly sitting down next to Sasuke.

"I can finish it you just relax." Sasuke said placing a hand on Takuya's shoulder and he faded away. "Sasuke got up off the ground and starched his arms. "Now where were we?" He smirked allowing his arms to be engulfed in flames.  
_  
__…To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**Me: Yea I bet you guys were hoping I would put this whole fight in one chapter weren't you?**  
Sasuke: I think that they saw it coming.  
**Me: Was the questioned directed to you?**  
Sasuke: I figured it was open to everyone.  
**Me: I was for the readers to think about not you.**  
Sasuke: Whatever you keep telling yourself that.  
**Me: I'm going to strangle you cut off your air supply until you pass away Sasuke.**  
Sasuke: Now what did we agree about with your temper?  
**Me: I don't remember discussing anything of the sort.**  
Sauske: Right *Pats my head* you keep telling yourself that.  
**Me: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter and now I have to go and hang Sasuke up by his toes for a tree so if you'll excuse me.**  
Sasuke: *Nowhere to be found*

**-DTW-**


	37. Stop

**Me: Okay lets see if I can finish this today**.

Sasuke: Right like you're going to be able to do that.

**Me: And what makes you think I can't?**

Sasuke: You have a 5 page paper due tomorrow.

**Me: Ha! I already turned it in.**

Sasuke: Did you finish your presentation?

**Me: Well…most of it.**

Sasuke: That's my point.

**Me: All I have to do is write down some notes but I can do that tonight or tomorrow. Because I don't present till Monday.**

Sasuke: Excuses.

**Me: You shouldn't be talking mister procrastinator.**

Sasuke: Hey I get stuff done.

**Me: Yea at the last minuet.**

Sasuke: At least it gets done right?

**Me: So why are you yelling at me to get my homework done?**

Sasuke: Here's the next chapter.

**Me: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters accept my oc's and this plot.**

**Chapter 37: Stop**

Sasuke was knocked back into a wall and it crack a little behind him. Landing on his feet he rolled out of the way of another one of Uryuu's attacks. Neither of the two were going to give up. Even though Sasuke was on his last leg and barely dodging Uryuu's attacks.

"Come on Sasuke fight back." Uryuu called out drawing one of his last arrows.

"What if I'm just waiting for the opportune moment?" He shouted creating a fireball and throwing it at Uryuu.

The light blue haired boy released his arrow and it split the fireball in half. The arrow brushed his cheek as it passed. When Sasuke wasn't paying attention Uryuu fired his last arrow at him and the arrow pinned Sasuke's shirt to the wall. The black haired teen stood against the wall panting trying to get his shirt to rip so he could move again.

"It's over Sasuke I win." Uryuu said walking over to friend but Sasuke kicked Uryuu in the gut as soon as he was close enough.

"I'm not finished Uryuu." He shouted.

Suddenly Kyoshiro jumped down from the stands and stepped in between them.

"That's enough both of you." He said looking at both of them.

"Get out of the way Kyo." Sasuke yelled.

"One you're pinned up against a wall, two you're about to drop because of exhaustion and three you shouldn't have even agreed to this fight because now it's just going to take even longer for you to regain your strength." Kyo explained.

"It's my decision to fight not yours." He said.

"I don't care, you're done. If you push yourself anymore you probably won't be able to get out of bed for a week the earliest. Renji get down here and help Sasuke back to his room." Kyo ordered.

"Right I'm coming." He sighed jumping down from the stands. Renji was at least five inches taller than Sasuke. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the wall then let Sasuke lean against him and they walked out of the arena. The rest of the group left so that Kyo could talk to Uryuu.

"Uryuu you should know better than to fight an injured person." Kyo stated turning to face the younger of the twins.

"I know that." He sighed.

"Then why did you do it?" Kyo questioned.

"I don't know what's been happening to me. I don't understand what is wrong with me? Ever since Koichi and I started to connect I seem to be more cold towards others at random times." Uryuu groaned pulling at his hair.

"Maybe it's because of the spirit, the first time they came here Koichi's digital spirit was controlled by Terubimon before Koichi regained control. " Kyo offered as an explanation.

"That could be it." He muttered "But I just have to say one thing."

"What?"

"For being injured Sasuke can sure as hell put up a fight." Uryuu laughed and Kyo and Uryuu walked out of the arena.

…_To Be Continued…_

**Me: See I told you I would get this chapter done.**

Sasuke: But it's only two pages long.

**Me: so I didn't know what else to type.**

Sasuke: You could have thought of something.

**Me: I'll think of something later. Maybe I'll tell the audience what's going on with the kids.**

Sasuke: You mean with Takuya's little brother and his friends?

**Me: Yep them.**

Sasuke: Good it will give us a break.

**Me: Well I hope you liked the chapter****. If you can think of anything let me know.**


	38. What Have You Been Up To

**Me: I'm so sorry that it took so long to even just start typing this let alone get it up.**

Matt: She has a paper due next week.

**Me: That's why I'm doing this, but I will get that paper typed this weekend, that's one of my other goals.**

Matt: Well lets hope so.

**Me: Okay well I'm sure that you don't want to listen to us rant so I'm just going to start this chapter.**

Matt: Remember the first part of this or maybe the whole thing will be with the kids.

**Me: Disclaimer time! I don't own Digimon or any of its characters accept my ocs and this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: What have you been up to?**

"Happy Birthday Takuya." Kaylee chirped.

They were given a day off well kind of. The group just had to be on toes and make sure that they were ready to go to the digital world if they were called.

"Thanks." He laughed "So how have you, Nicole, and Zoe been doing, I know that you three finally met your wizards."

"Yea, I don't know why you guys are always complaining, their nice." Kaylee stated.

He Shrugged "Sasuke can be annoying sometimes but, eh he's alright." Takuya commented.

'Hey.' Sasuke objected in Takuya's mind. 'After all we've been through together you say I'm annoying? Who's the older one here?'

"Well I'm going to get going, I have to get home before my parents leave, I'll see everyone in the digital world." He waved and ran off.

"Shinya slow down, you're running to fast." Jess called trying to keep up with her friend.

"Jess, it's summer vacation why aren't you ecstatic." Jake questioned.

"Well you have a point I should be excited, its just I wish we had a day off from going to the digital world." She commented as they walked down the street together.

Shinya ran ahead of his friends and let the wind rush though his hair. He was excited about something but what exactly is he excited about?

**~Flashback**~

"Shinya do you want to beat your brother?" Treubimon questioned in Shinya's mind as he slept.

"I'll do anything to beat him." He said as he fought with his wizard that was now connected to him.

"Very well, after your school lets out come back to the digital world with the others." Treubimon ordered.

"Yes sir." Shinya and his wizard answered with a bow and then they carried on with training.

**~End Flashback**~

"Mom, dad I'm home." Shinya called walking into the house and taking off his shoes.

"Mom and dad's anniversary is today, they told me that once they get off work they were going to Hawaii for a few days." Takuya stated walking into the hall.

"So they're going to be back later?" Shinya questioned his older brother.

"Yea in about an hour, so if you were planning on going to Jake's or something it can wait for an hour." Takuya waved his hand aimlessly at his younger brother.

"I will beat you and take your digital spirit Takuya." Shinya glared.

Takuya sighed and walked over to his little brother. Since the last time that Shinya has seen his brother, Takuya has gotten taller and has gained muscle mass to him, he wasn't a thin weak looking older brother any more. Takuya placed a hand on his brothers' head and messed up his hair "Maybe when you get older." Takuya responded then walked away from his brother.

"The next time we fight in the digital world I will beat you Takuya." He shouted.

"Keep dreaming Shinya." Takuya replied from the other room.

Shinya waited for his parents to get home then said bye to them and went up to his room then went to the digital world.

"Chrubimon!" Shinya shouted walking around. "I came here alone like you told me to."

"Very good now we can begin." Chrubimon laughed and everything about Shinya went pitch black.

After Takuya's parents left Takuya headed towards the computer in his room then held his d-tector up to the screen and went to the digital world. He ended up close to the forest terminal so he decided to walk the rest of the way. Takuya got lost in thought as he walked. Well it was really lost in thought it was more like he was lost in a conversation with Sasuke.

"_But what if I tell her and she doesn't answer?"_

'_Then she's thinking about it.'_

"_But what if she says no." _

'_Than I don't know.'_

"_You're the older one, you should know these things."_

'_Shut up and keep walking up the steps or your not going to get to the top.'_

"Fine, fine." Takuya sighed out loud and started running up the steps two at a time.

"Takuya, what took you so long?" Noelle stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I had to wait for my parents to leave." He stated walking past his cousin.

"Well that's understandable." She replied pulling him into the mansion faster.

"Where are we going?" Takuya questioned but his purple haired cousin didn't answer him she just kept pulling him along.

They entered one of the dinning halls and all the digi destines and Matt's girlfriend was there. They had set up a small birthday party for him.

"Thanks guys." Takuya smiled at his friends. He didn't want his parents to have to worry about his birthday considering he was born on their anniversary.

They spent hours just goofing around and having a fun time. Like none of this that was going on was happening to them.

"Hey Zoe could I talk to you for a minuet?" Takuya questioned tapping Zoe lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Sure." She answered and they walked out of the room and out into the twilight. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…actually I wanted to ask you something." Takuya stated shutting the door.

"What is it?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I-I've always wanted to tell you something. T-that I like you." He stuttered rubbing his arm.

"Takuya…" Zoe blushed.

"I mean…I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to say it." He said looking down.

"Takuya, I like you too." She muttered that made Takuya look up.

"D-Do you want to go out with me?" He asked shyly.

"Yes." She smiled.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered.

She hugged him back.

'_Takuya someone's coming.'_

"_It's probably just Koichi or someone."_

'_No the presence is coming from out here and coming fast.'_

Takuya picked up Zoe and jumped out of the way. The person slammed into the place where the two were just standing a moment ago.

"Who are you?" Takuya glared getting in front of Zoe.

The person had brown flat hair, his bangs stopped at the bridge of his nose and some what covered his chocolate brown eyes. He stood about 5' 10" and he had a muscle toned body. He wore black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. The teen looked to be around 17 years old.

"Come now you don't know who I am?" The teen commented with a smirk plastered across his face.

"No, I've never met you before in my life." Takuya responded forming his staff. "Now I'll say it again who are you? And just what are you doing here?"

The teen formed a sword in his hand out of nothing and then disappeared and reappeared in front of Takuya and they clashed weapons. "Well isn't the reasoning for me being here obvious, to take your digi spirits of course." The brown haired teen laughed pushing harder against Takuya's staff.

"Zoe get out of here." Takuya ordered.

"But Takuya…" She stated.

"Get back in side now!" He demanded.

Zoe reluctantly ran back inside of the fortress.

"Why aren't you brave fighting all by yourself. As usual you're too stubborn to let anyone help." The teen commented pushing away from Takuya. "Of course maybe it was a good thing that you sent her inside, it means less distractions, and once I'm done with you Takuya and take your digi spirit's I'll erase your memory that way you'll never remember any of this."

"Ha like you can do that, heck I highly doubt you can even beat me." Takuya stated with confidence.

"You shouldn't be making assumptions that you can beat me, I'm much stronger then you think." They clashed again.

The two kept at a quick pace with each other. Takuya was figuring out his movements.

"This is kind of disappointing Takuya you still haven't figured out who I am. I figured it would be obvious by now."

"Takuya!" Koji shouted as the doors burst open and Koji and Koichi came running out.

"Don't interfere." The teen growled quickly teleporting over to them and knocking them both down because he caught them off guard.

He grabbed Koichi by his shirt collar and kicked Koji into the wall with a large amount of force to create a creator into the wall then he threw Koichi into the adjacent wall causing Koichi to bash his head against the hard stonewall. Before The twins started transforming into their wizard selves the brown haired teen put a barrier up between them and him and Takuya.

'_No way he just took both Koji and Koichi out in less then a minuet. Who the hell is this kid?' _

"_I don't know at first I was thinking he was a wizard but even you don't know him, but he wields magic just like a wizard."_

"I bet you're wondering how I'm able to do that aren't you Takuya?" The kid smirked walking back towards Takuya.

'_Takuya switch with me.'_

…_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me: Cliff hanger**

Matt: You're such a fruit loop.

**Me: What this is fun…**

Matt: So just What did happen?

**Me: You'll have to wait till next chapter just like everyone else.**

Matt: You didn't get this done when you said you would.

**Me: I never said I would get it done that weekend, I was hoping to get it done that weekend.**

Matt: * Sighs* Whatever can you just get going on the next chapter I'm sure I'm not the only one with a whole bunch of questions.

**Me: Maybe I will, Maybe I won't that depends on how much of my work I can get done. **

Matt: That's just cruel.

**Me: haha I'm only joking I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

Matt: That's better.

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update this I just couldn't thin of anything then this idea just kind of popped into my head. Anyways I hope you liked it and this is one of the longest chapters I've done in a while I hope.** **I can keep it up like this.**

Matt: She was going to stop it once she finished the description. Isn't she so nice?

**Me: But I didn't so you best not be complaining. Well you can complain if you want on how I ended the chapter. Until next chapter. Bye, ttfn tata for now! ^^.**

**-DTW-**


	39. What Happened?

**Me: Yea Next chapter already! *Raises arms in success***

Toshiro: You're just avoiding homework.

**Me: Of course not why would I do that?**

Toshiro: You do it all the time.

**Me: Quiet they don't need to know that**

Toshiro: * Sighs and shakes head* You know you can't avoid it forever.

**Me: I know I just want to keep going with this I have the idea in my head.**

Toshiro: I guess it's better to get it out of your head before you lose it.

**Me: Thank you so you agree with me.**

Toshiro: That's because I know how your mind works if you keep putting it off you end up going into a writers block and can't think of anything.

**Me: Haha very funny.**

Toshiro: You know I'm right.

**Me: I'm just going to start the chapter now.**

Toshiro: Come on you can't ignore me.

**Me: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: What happened?**

"I thought that Shinya was going to meet us here." Jake stated walking around the cave that was their hide out.

"Maybe he got caught up at home with something like his parents are still there. They are heading to Hawaii for a few days. So maybe they're still packing." Jess guessed with a shrug.

"But it's not like him to be late." Jake objected.

"You have a point." Jess agreed.

"Do you think we should go out and look for him?" Jake questioned.

"The answer is quite simple really it's because I've already completely merged with my Wizard. Do you get it now Takuya?" He continued.

'_TAKUYA NOW!'_

The teen disappeared and reappeared behind Takuya. The staff was moved just in time to block the attack. Takuya grew and his hair darkened then flattened out and grew in the front to the emo hair style where his bangs were over his left eye. Finally the red streaks appeared in his hair and his eyes brightened to crimson red. "Sorry to break it to you but now you're my opponent…" Sasuke pushed him away and quickly turned around "…Shinya!"

"How did you figure that one out?" Shinya asked running towards Sauke.

Sasuke jumped over him and landed behind Shinya with ease. "It was actually a complete guess and you fell for it." Sasuke smirked.

Shinya's face got bet red. "You damn bastard!" He yelled and sprinted towards him.

"Don't trip it's a long way down." Sasuke stated moving out of the way and Shinya stumbled. "I don't' know how the process was accelerated for you but you're just lucky that you ended up being the one in control. Or is it that some how you aged and with it the Merging process sped up as well." Sasuke kept dodging Shinya's attacks. "So many questions, but you're not going to answer me are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Shinya screamed.''

They clashed. The sword and the Staff sent sparks flying in all different directions. "Ha you're still the same kid I've known you as." Sasuke laughed not letting up.

"I…will not…let you win." Shinya mentioned.

They parted and it looked like blurs and sparks where they were as they clashed. Sasuke landed and his left ankle bent under him and he toppled over. "Damn it." Sasuke growled clutching onto his ankle.

It was throbbing and it hurt to even pt a lot of weight on it.

"Ha now I've got you." Shinya said raising his sword and about to slash down on Sasuke when a loud crack was heard and they both looked over to the barrier. Ryuu, Beetlemon, and Zephyrmon created a hug crack in the barrier. Then Uryuu shot it with an arrow and the barrier shattered.

"Frozen Tundra!" Toshiro shouted Slamming his hand down on the ground and making it turn into a solid sheet of ice.

Then Uryuu shot another arrow at Shinya and Shinya ducked but slipped on the ice a bit but managed to stay on his feet. Matt came running up and kicked above Sasuke's head and landed a blow against Shinya's blade. Shinya skid across the icey floor but managed to stand his ground.

"I don't know who you are, but you better leave because now you have us to deal with." Kaylee stated pulling out her d-tector.

"Ha try me, I'll take on all of you." Shinya smirked raising his sword and getting in a fighting stance.

"Fine it's your funeral." Toshiro stated and formed an ice dagger then running towards him,

"No guys wait." Sasuke interjected but no one listened to him and they just went after Shinya.

Shinya knocked away Toshiro and Matt into Beetlemon knocking all of them over and skidding across the ice.

"Hurricane Gale." Zephyrmon called out and two pink blades of energy went screeching towards Shinya.

He jumped out of the way of one of them and knocked the second one into the air slicing through a few trees branches that came crashing down. One almost landed on Sasuke and he got out of the way just in time.

"Come on, come on." Sasuke muttered to himself slowly putting weight on his ankle and getting the pain to go away.

The attacks were getting faster and more fluent. Shinya was having a harder time blocking them one after another. His sword was blasted into pieces by a plasma palm and all he could do now was keep dodging. He would block the barrage of kicks and punches that Ryuu was throwing then move out of the way as ice shrunken would come flying towards him. Shinys landed on a tree branch and then used the force to launch himself at the group. He round housed Ryuu into the wall of the castle and then skid across the ice to a stop.

"It's time to end this." Uryuu stated and shot an arrow at Shinya it dissolved in front of his face. And every thing went black around him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Shinya yelled looking around and seeing nothing.

Uryuu dashed back and forth cutting Shinya everywhere. Once he stopped Shinya was still barely standing.

"Shock Wave." Harmonemon called slamming her staff into the ice and knocked Shinya into the air.

"Lightning Blitz." Beetlemon said and he rammed into Shinya sending electricity rocketing through him.

"AHHHH!" Shinya screamed.

Then Matt slammed his fist into Shinya's stomach and he went flying towards the edge.

"Blizard Blaster." Toshiro hollard and a snowball nailed him right in the head and every thing started to get fuzzy on him and he fell over the edge of the tree free falling towards the ground from hundreds of feet up.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed running towards the edge and jumping off.

"Sasuke are you insane?" Ryuu yelled after him.

Sasuke pulled out the d-tector. "Beast spirit evolution." The fractal code engulfed him one second and the next second he was tucking in his wings and dropping even faster then. He caught up with Shinya and caught him then opened his wings to keep them from slamming onto the ground.

"Ta…kuya?" Shinya whispered then passed out.

"You'll be alright Shinya." Sasuke stated and beat his wings to get them back up to the castle.

"You're nuts for going after him, you both could have gotten killed." Ryuu stated as Sasuke landed and dedigivolved then walked past everyone clutching onto Shinya.

Sasuke went to the infirmary and found Wizardmon there.

"What is it Sasuke?" Wizardmon questioned then he looked over his shoulder and saw someone unconscious in his arms. "Bring him over here."

Sasuke didn't say a word and did what he was told. He slowly set Shinya down then left the room with blood slowly making it's way down his arms from his younger brothers wounds. Takuya and Sasuke switched places and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Takuya, Takuya are you alright?" Toshiro asked as he ran over to him.

"That's my little brother." He muttered so low that Toshiro couldn't hear it.

"What did you say Takuya?" Toshiro questioned placing a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! YOU GUYS ALMOST KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!" He screamed and then ran from Toshiro leaving him there shocked and in a daze.

…_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me: HA! Another Cliff Hanger. I love you guys.**

Toshiro: That's really cruel.

**Me: I don't care it's my story.**

Toshiro: But you're even leaving the rest of us out in the blue about everything.

**Me: He's in time out fro reading my mind earlier.**

Toshiro: Just tell me what happens.

**Me: Eh let me think about it…no.**

Toshiro: Tell me.

**Me: No**

Toshiro: * Get's really close* Please.

**Me: nice try but no.**

Toshiro: I'll take you out on a date.

**Me: See you guys next chapter.** * Turns and walks away *

Toshiro: Hey I'm not done. * Follows*

**Me: I don't care I'm leaving.**

* We walk out arguing and close the door behind us*

**-DTW-**


	40. Does He Have Amnesia?

**Me: Well my friend finally caught up.**

Renji: which friend?

**Me: Well both of them I think.**

Renji: you think, well that doesn't happen to often.

**Me: Shut up it does too; sometimes things just don't process through my mind as fast.**

Renji: Right you keep telling yourself that squirt. *Places Hand on my head *

**Me: So I'm a squirt now, just whom do you think you're talking to?**

Renji: You obviously.

**Me: That's not the answer I was looking for.**

Renji: Oh go and find your emo cloud and go sit in your corner of woo.

**Me: Fine then I won't do this chapter if I do that.** **And you were going to come in on this chapter too, maybe.**

Renji: awe come on I'm sorry.

**Me: Nope that's not going to work.**

Renji: Do you want me to go and get Kyo I'm sure he can convince you.

**Me: No he won't**

Renji: Really? *Smirks *

**Me: I'm not answering that question.** *Crosses arms*

Renji: I know I'm right.

**Me:I'm going to let you guys get on with this chapter as I do very mean things to him.** *Grabs bat*

Renji: Don't even think about it.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Does he have amnesia?**

Takuya sat up on a tree branch with his left leg hanging over one side of the branch and the right propped up on the branch. His back was up against the trunk of the tree and he stared out at the night sky.

'_You know you can't stay mad at them forever.'_

"_I'm not mad at them, I'm more worried about my brother, he hasn't woken up yet."_

'_He'll wake up soon, but I must say that they did hammer him pretty hard.'_

"_Gee thanks for making me feel a whole lot better."_

'_Hey I'm just stating the obvious.'_

"_Which is no help at all, you're just as worried as I am about him."_

'_You got me there, honestly I think of him as my little brother too.'_

"_Yea I figured considering how fast you moved to catch him. My ankle is still throbbing from that."_

'_It probably doesn't help that you ran from Toshiro on top of it.'_

"_I know, that was my own fault."_

'_I wonder how I'm going to explain this to my father.'_

"_why?"_

'_Takuya did I ever tell you that we're called elementals?'_

"_Wait who are elementals?"_

'_Toshiro, Ryuu, Uryuu, Renji, myself we're called elementals, not wizards.'_

"_I'm confused."_

'_I'm not surprised. When I first found out I was really confused too.'_

"Takuya." Zoe called pulling Takuya away from the conversation that Sasuke and him were having.

Takuya didn't respond he just looked down at her.

"Takuya, I'm sorry I didn't know, please come out." She said looking around.

Takuya stood up and jumped from branch to branch then hooked his hands on the last one and then landed in front of Zoe startling her.

"It's fine I'm not mad at you guys, I understand that you didn't know." Takuya stated standing up straight.

"We thought that you were mad at us we looked every where for you." She responded.

"Not everywhere, try looking up in a tree next time that's where I like to clear my head." He answered motioning up towards the branches.

"Okay I'll remember that." Zoe smiled.

"I'm going to go and check on my brother." Takuya said. To tell the truth he really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment still. He was fine with talking to Sasuke because he understood what he was going through.

Takuya ran his fingers through his hair as he walked getting some of his bangs out of his face. He took a couple of turns and then went into the infirmary. Wizardmon wasn't in the room. It was really quiet and the dimed lights in the room made it seem a bit lonely in there. The shadows that stretched on the floor made it look like they were black holes that would easily suck you into a new dimension. You couldn't really tell that the walls were a light blue because they looked like a blueish grey in the lighting. All the way on the opposite side of the room was where Shinya was resting. The closer that Takuya got to him the better details he could see. They had wrapped Shinya's arms and there were bandages over his nose one on his cheek and a few on his neck. Once Takuya was right next to the bed he finally got a good look at his brother. Shinya had a slim structure to his face. Takuya smiled a little to see the peaceful look on his face and he brushed some of Shinya's bangs out of his face.

"What am I going to do with you, you just can't seem to stay out of trouble." He muttered. "You just keep making more and more work for Sasuke and I."

Takuya squatted down net to his little brother bed and smiled. I'm glad that you're still alive, that means that Sasuke got you here in time."

'_What you didn't have faith in me?'_

"_I'm only joking with you."_

'_Haha very funny now I'm going to keep you up all night.'_

"_No you won't you'll fall asleep before I do."_

'_And what makes you think that?'_

"_You always do."_

Takuya stuck by his brothers bed and waited for him to wake up. Toshiro and Kyoshiro were practicing in the arena as Koji, Noelle, and J.P were watching them.

"I hope that Takuya isn't mad at us we searched everywhere." J.P stated.

"Do you think he left?" Noelle questioned.

"Na Takuya wouldn't leave because of something like this, his brother is here." Koji replied.

"Which makes you wonder what happened to him." Noelle suggested.

"Yea that last time we saw him he was this tall." J.P Said holding his hand to the spot where Shinya's old height was.

"Maybe Chrubimon did something to him." Koji offered.

"That might make since but when did he get that power?" Koji said.

"Maybe, he tried…"Toshiro started then jumped out of the way of an attack. "TO do something else but because of Shinya having an elemental in him…" Toshiro threw a few shrunken Kyo.

"What are Elementals?" Noelle asked confused.

"Elementals are what we are." Kyo answered dodging the weapons that were thrown at him.

"But Toshiro told us that you guys were called wizards." J.P Said.

"At the point and time I told you that…" Toshiro started and then jumped off of a pillar at Kyo and Kyo blocked Toshiro's punches. "We were kind of in a hurry and that was the first thing that came to mind." Toshiro replied as him and Kyoshiro were breathing heavily so they decided to stop.

"Elementals are like wizards but we can only control one element. Which is how we ended up with you guys." Kyo mentioned.

"Haven't you ever heard the story about the elementals?" Toshiro asked.

All three of them shook their heads. Kyo and Toshiro laughed.

"Okay we'll tell you the stories that were told to us before we found out we were elementals." Kyo stated.

Kaylee and Koichi were walking around in the halls with each other and having a good time just being around each other.

"I feel so bad that we did that to Shinya." Kaylee sighed.

"We didn't know, I think that Sauske told us to hold up but I can't remember." Koichi said trying to comfort her. "Try not to worry about it, Takuya is the kind of person not to hold a grudge."

"But still, it was his little brother, even thought he's not so little anymore." She looked away from him and Koichi placed a hand over her hers.

"I'm sure that we'll figure out what happened soon enough." Koichi smiled.

"Yea, maybe Takuya or Sasuke can talk to him." She said.

They continued walking around and decided to change the subject. Kiki was sleeping in Matt's room that was given to him in the mansion. She woke up to footsteps walking into the room.

"Go back to sleep Kiki I'm just getting clothes to take a shower." Kyo whispered.

Kik didn't protest and laid back down with her back to the door. She waited to here the door shut then she sat up again. She looked around the dark room at all the shapes. There obviously wasn't much in the room but there was still enough in there to trip on if you were really tired. She slowly got up and made her way through the room and over to the door. Opening the door quietly she slipped out of the room and mad her way down some random halls.

"I think…I'm lost." She told her self looking around then she saw a door slightly cracked open so she went in. She ended up in the infirmary. She saw someone down at the other end so she walked down there to see who it was.

"Hey, Takuya." Kiki whispered standing behind him.

Takuya turned around and smiled. "Hey how's it going?" He asked standing up.

"I just felt like wondering is all, so how's he doing?" Kiki motioned towards Shinya.

"I think he's doing better then earlier." Takuya stated.

"Look he's moving around." Kiki said looking at Shinya.

Takuya turned back around and looked at his brother. Shinya started opening his eyes and then shot up off the pillow. He grabbed his right arm in pain and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Ow." He groaned.

"Shinya…" Takuya said and Shinya looked at Takuya and blinked a few times.

"Who's Shinya?" He asked looking at Takuya confused.

…_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me: HA end of chapter.**

Renji: not to bad you got to the end of the 5th page.

**Me: I know I have been doing good lately.**

Renji: You mean for the past two days.

**Me: Shut up you're ruining the moment.**

Renji: No I'm not I'm just stating the obvious.

**Me: I will duck type you to the ceiling.**

Renji: Right and that is supposed to scare me.

**Me: what ever I hope you guys liked the chapter reviews are always nice.**

Renji: Hey I didn't come in on this chapter.

**Me: Yes you did right there *Points at Random Spot***

Renji: Where?

**Me: *Runs***

Renji: HEY GET BACK HERE!

**-DTW-**


	41. Explain that to me Again

**Me: I have excuse why it took me so long to get this up.**

Shinya: Okay what's the excuse?

**Me: I had a five to eight page paper to do again and this time we had to read a book with it.**

Shinya: Well that sucks.

**Me:Yea and when we get back from break we're going to have another paper assigned to us.**

Shinya: Geez.

**Me: Yea well they say that their getting us ready for college.**

Shinya: So in college they make you write a whole bunch of essays?

**Me: Yep I should know my older sister is in college right now and she has to do a lot of essays in a week. Okay well enough of my personal life the important thing is is that I have next week off and I can update my stories.**

Shinya: So…on with the chapter?

**Me: Yes on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of it's characters except my oc's and this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Explain that to me again**

Kiki walked out of the room seeming to leave the two alone so that Takuya could talk to his little brother. After she gently closed the door she ran down the hall and took a sharp turn around the corner. She bumped into someone and stumbled back but he caught her.

"Kiki what's the hurry?" Matt asked stabilizing his girlfriend to make sure she didn't fall.

"Shinya's awake." She said pulling her boyfriend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He laughed as she pulled him.

"But…We think that Shinya has amnesia." She said slowing down a bit.

Matt looked down at the floor as they walked. "I'm sorry…we didn't mean too, we were just trying to protect Takuya." He muttered and Kiki stopped pulling him. He looked up from the floor and Kiki kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you didn't mean too, and Takuya doesn't blame you at all." She reassured him and nodded "In fact I'm positive he doesn't blame any of you. He doesn't seem like that type of person to do that."

Kiki could always make Matt smiled no matter the situation.

"Now come on, you should come and see him." She gripped is hand a bit tighter and pulled him along.

In the infirmary Takuya was trying to explain as best as he could to Shinya just who he was.

"So…I'm your little brother?" He repeated back to Takuya.

"Yes." Takuya responded.

"And…where are we again?" Shinya asked still a bit confused.

"We're in the digital world." He answered.

"How old am I?" He blinked.

He seemed to be understanding that he was Shinya.

"You're um well you were 13." Takuya answered.

"I…was…" He said.

Takuya nodded. "You were 13 now you look about my age."

"I'm confused how can I be your age if I was 13, then shouldn't I still be 13?" He commented.

"I don't know." Takuya sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Try not to let it bother you and get some rest." Takuya stood up.

"Okay." Shinya nodded and laid back down and Takuya covered him up.

Takuya walked out of the infirmary and Matt and Kiki just got to him as he shut the door.

"Can we see him?" Kik asked.

"He doesn't remember anything. I haven't told him about the fight so he doesn't know anyone really. It took a while just to convince him that he was my brother and this his name is Shinya." Takuya glanced back at the door "But I don't know if I'll have to do it all over again tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he'll remember some time." Kiki reassured him. "Now you go and get some rest too."

"You shouldn't be on that leg." Matt smiled.

"Alright, I'm going." He laughed lightly then walked towards his room.

He avoided everyone and got to his room. The quietly shut the door behind him then slid down the door. His ankle did hurt from walking around do much but he didn't care.

' _You know I have to tell my father right?' _Sasuke's voice echoed in Takuya's mind.

"I know." He muttered and let himself relax a bit. "I'm ready to go at any time."

'_Would you like to wait a little longer before I take over? Or would you like to get us there?'_ He asked.

"No, you can take over, I just want to sleep." Takuya whispered.

'_Ok…don't worry about Shinya, he'll be fine for the night. Right now focus on what we have to do now.'_ Sasuke mentioned as he took over.

"_I know, I know, I'm trying." _Takuya muttered.

Sasuke stood up and stretched "Why don't you get some rest Takuya I can handle my father by myself."

"_I can…"_ He started then Sasuke interrupted him.

"Takuya, I know you're exhausted." The black haired teen stated pulling out a small bag of teleporting beads and grabbed one of them then crushed it I his hand.

"…_Thank you Sasuke." _ Takuya said then fell asleep in his subconscious.

"Not a problem." Sasuke answered blowing the dust out in front of him and creating a portal.

He stepped into the dust and was instantly transported to the academy. It was dark there and no one seemed to be up. "It must be pretty late." He muttered to himself looking around at all the dark dorms. He shrugged and moved some of his hair out of his face. "Oh well that means less hassle getting to dad's office." He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking. "It seems to quiet even for it being late at night." He mumbled.

He kept walking but sharpened his senses. Something was coming but he couldn't tell what. Whatever it was it was dark. The black haired teen turned around quickly and summoned his staff. "I thought that someone was following me." A smirk spread across his face and looked up at the person that blade clashed with his staff. "I didn't think that one of me own class would be the one to be sneaking around the campus at night though." He pushed the kid off and sent the person flying a few feet in the sir before their feet skid across the ground.

"You're good, but I should expect that much from a senior elemental here." The girl said standing up straight.

"I don't think that we've met before." Sasuke smirked placing the staff on his shoulder.

"I'm a first year, Risa Kahana." She said getting into a fighting stance.

"Well you seem to have some skills as a first year, I'm…" He started but she stopped him.

"I know who you are. You're Sasuke Kasai, the head master's son." She spat.

"Oh and what else do you know about me?" He smirked wondering if she's been into the schools records already.

"Not too much." She muttered.

"Well…" He cracked his neck "What a shame for you." He turned and started walking away. "Then I suggest you go back to bed little girl and try again after you've been here for 100 years of the human world time." He waved.

He heard her footsteps racing towards him. He turned again and smacked her away with his staff. But she rebounded and caught his arm.

Everyone was resting in their rooms and Shinya was sleeping soundly in the infirmary. Though he couldn't remember anything he felt like Takuya was his brother and he was telling him the truth.

"Don't you look so sweet and innocent?" A girl snickered coming out of the darkness and walking around Shinya's bed as he slept. The girl had a pale blonde hair and Jade green pupil less eyes. "This should be easy. I hope that sister is having a lot of fun." She said as she raised her hand. Shinya's hand shot up and grabbed onto her wrist.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself out loud when someone's trying to sleep." He stated sitting up.

"Fine then, we'll just have to go else where to fight considering I wanted to kill you silently but it looks like that's not going to happen." She said and then they teleported to some place.

Sasuke landed wrong on his foot and his ankle bent sending searing pain through his leg.

"Looks like you do have a weak point." Risa laughed.

Sasuke stood up but didn't put a lot of pressure on his foot. "I suggest you go to bed Risa." Sasuke mentioned.

"You can't tell me what to do." She spat.

A black orb showed up between them and the blonde haired girl and Shinya came through the hole and the girl tossed Shinya over towards Sasuke.

"Shinya!" Sasuke said stopping Takuya's brother from skidding. "You alright?" He asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." Sasuke stated "Right now we have to stop them." He said motioning over to the two girls.

"Mai you didn't kill him?" Risa questioned with a angry tone.

"I'm sorry Risa he woke up before I could." Mai apologized.

"Fine we'll just have to take both them out at the same time." Risa said turning towards the two.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Dun dun dun**

Shinya: Another cliff hanger

**Me: YES!**

Shinya: You're really cruel to your readers, you know that?

**Me: I know but it's fun. Also it helps get into the next chapter if I do that.**

Shinya: Yea you have a point.

**Me: Well I hope you liked the chapter. See you next time.**

Shinya: Wait…

**Me: What?**

Shinya: Who are Risa and Mai? And why are they after us?

**Me: You'll know that next chapter.**

Shinya: That's not fair.

**Me: Bye everyone. *Waves***

**-DTW-**


	42. Just what are you?

**Me: Hello again everyone.**

Kyo: You stopped the last chapter off at a cliff hanger again didn't you?

**Me: No…maybe…yes**

Kyo: *Sighs* I thought so.

**Me: Is that a bad thing?**

Kyo: No, it's not.

**Me: Okay good because I might do it again anyways.**

Kyo: You can't let them have a break for once?

**Me: Nope. On with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: Just What are you?**

Zoe was walking down the hall towards Takuya's room. He knew that he went to bed but she didn't know if he would be asleep or not. She stopped in front of Takuya's door and stared at the handle. "But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" She muttered to herself closing her hand and brining it up to her chest.

"Zoe what's wrong? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She jumped and saw Toshiro stopped a couple of feet from her.

"Oh Toshiro, well I could ask you the same question." She stated.

"Hey I might look your age but I'm much older then you are. Besides Tommy's sleeping. So tell me what's going on." Toshiro answered leaning against the wall.

"I just…want to make sure that Takuya isn't mad at me." She answered looking down at the floor.

"I'm sure that he doesn't. Takuya and Sasuke are a lot a like; they don't tend to hold grudges, especially against his won friends. I'm sure that he's not mad." Toshiro noticed that she still looked worried. "He told you earlier that he's not mad didn't he? So why are you still worried?" He asked concerned.

"Well…I guess…" She muttered and rubbed her arm not looking at Toshiro.

"You like him don't you?" Toshiro asked. A small smile appeared across his lips when he saw her blush. "You do like him. So I'm guessing it's Takuya. You just don't want him to be mad at you."

"Please don't tell him Toshiro." She asked.

"I won't." He answered then pushed himself off the wall and put a hand on her head. "Go get some sleep Zoe and talk to Takuya in the morning." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you Toshiro." She muttered then went back to her room.

Toshiro looked at the door. "Sasuke you better get back here before sun rise." Toshiro muttered then went to Tommy's room for the night.

Sasuke skid across the ground and caught himself with his staff. Risa went after Shinya.

"Shinya look out!" Sasuke shouted running over to Shinya. He blocked Risa's attack and Mai tried to get them from behind but he spun and formed a fire ring around them.

"H-How did you do that?" Shinya stuttered.

"I'm an elemental. I can only control one element." He turned and smiled at Shinya "Think of me like a wizard, a wizard of fire." Shinya blinked a few times.

"Okay…So what's your name again?" Shinya questioned.

"I'm Sasuke." He looked around and Mai and Risa were circling the ring of fire. "Now the question is just what are these two?" Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe they're pixies." Shinya offered.

"Shinya this isn't some fairy tale book." Sasuke mentioned his eye twitched a bit.

"No, I mean they kind of act like pixies by the way that they really don't stay on the ground." Shinya said.

Sasuke looked at them and noticed that they really weren't touching the ground all that much. "They're wind elementals." Sasuke muttered.

"They're what?" Shinya asked.

"Wind elementals. Most of them are calm and tranquil but I'm guessing these two are up to something." Sasuke answered.

"Wow you figured out what element we are." Mai laughed skipping around.

"Yea, now get out of here, you need to get back to your dorms before you get in trouble." Sasuke said.

"But that wouldn't be fun, then we couldn't kill the Kubara brothers like we were told to do." Mai chirped.

"What are you talking about? Who told you to kill us?" Sasuke questioned.

'_But…she said brothers…does that mean that…Sasuke and Takuya are the same person?'_ Shinya thought looking at the Sack of Sasuke's head.

"Oh, what fun, what fun. I love playing this game." Mai chuckled.

"Mai, come now we don't want to ruin all the fun." Risa stated.

"Then who are you working for?" Sasuke demanded.

"Then what would be the fun if we told you?" Mai asked.

"Mai, someone's coming." Risa said then disappeared.

"well, bye bye." Mai giggled then disappeared as well.

Sasuke let down the wall of fire. "Hey Sasuke, I thought that you were coming here alone." Toshiro mentioned walking up to them.

"I did." Sasuke said letting his staff disappear.

"Then why is Shinya with you?" Toshiro asked motioning over towards Shinya.

"I didn't bring him here. There were these two girls that wanted to kill us and, oh never mind." Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke…are you and Takuya the same person?" Shinya asked.

Sasuke turned around and nodded "Yea."

"So where's my brother?" He muttered.

"He's in here." Sasuke smiled pointing to his head. "You see we share the same body but when one of us is unconscious the other takes over." He explained.

"…Ok…" Shinya blinked.

"Oh right, I brought someone with me too." Toshiro said and moved out of the way.

"Z-Zoe?" Sasuke said surprised.

"I wanted to apologize to Shinya." Zoe said looking down at the ground.

"Apologize…for what?" Shinya asked.

"I, was one of the one's that gave you your concussion." She replied.

"It's alright." Zoe looked up with a shocked expression on her face Shinya smiled "I don't blame you, whatever happened happen." He said and Zoe smiled.

"Thank you." She bowed.

"Come on Shinya lets get you back to the infirmary." Toshiro stated and hooked his arm around Shinya's shoulders and made him walk with him.

Sasuke was about to go and tell his father about what's been going on. "Um…Sasuke…" Zoe said making him stop and turn to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You and Takuya…aren't mad at me are you?" She mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Why would we be mad? I know that Takuya isn't mad at you, and I'm not mad at you, so why are you so afraid that we're mad at you?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"Oh, i-it's nothing I just wanted to make sure that you weren't mad or anything." She smiled. "Well, I should probably get going, I'm sure that Toshiro and Shinya are waiting." She started walking away.

'_Sasuke.'_

"_What is it?" _ Sasuke questioned watching Zoe walk away.

'_Can you tell her something for me?'_

"_What?"_

'_I love her.'_

Sasuke's feet started moving slowly at first then he broke into a run. "Zoe, wait." Sasuke yelled making her stop.

"What is it Sasuke? Is something wrong?" She questioned.

Sasuke pulled her in and kissed her. Letting Takuya take over again considering he was awake. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oh how sweet, Takuya has a girlfriend." Takuya pushed Zoe away and right as he did Takuya was stabbed on the left side in the back.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe screamed as the knife was pulled out and he fell to his knees.

…_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

**Me: Okay, I'm happy.**

Kyo: You just had Takuya Stabbed and your happy?

**Me: Yes, because I have a plan.**

Kyo: And just what is that plan?

**Me: I'm not going to tell you with everyone listening in.**

Kyo: Then whisper it to me.

**Me: *Leans over and whispers in ear* **

Kyo: Oh that is a good plan.

**Me: Thank you. Well that's all for today Till next chapter everyone.**

**-DTW-**


	43. I need to tell you Something

**Me: This has been long week I wanted to get this chapter done but that didn't happen.**

Kyo: Well you're in softball now and games are starting.

**Me: I know but this week has just been really long in general.**

Kyo: Go to bed early.

**Me: No.**

Kyo: Yes.

**Me: I don't think so.**

Kyo: Go to bed.

**Me: Make me.**

Kyo: *Picks up by waist and tosses over shoulder*

**Me: put me down I have to type this chapter.**

Kyo: You can type it after you get some rest.

**Me: No I want to work on it now.**

Kyo: Stop squirming.

**Me: Put me down you jerky mcjerk face**

Kyo: Jerky mcjerk face is that really the best you can come up with?

**Me: Shut up.**

Kyo: *Sighs* I'm going to put her to bed and I'll tell you what happens in this chapter. So just sit back and take a load off. I'll explain it in third person because it's a pain to talk about it in second person.

**Me: I can do it just fine I'm wide awake.**

Kyo: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 43: I have to tell you something**

Toshiro and Shinya looked back at Takuya to see him falling to the ground. Something flashed in Shinya's mind and tears started swelling up in the corners of his eyes.

"TAKUYA!" Shinya screamed running back toward his brother. Like he's done it a thousand times he formed a sword in his right and when he got close to Zoe he jumped over her and Takuya then landed behind Takuya slamming his sword into the ground. The ground uplifted and shot towards the two girls that were out to get him and Takuya for some reason.

Risa and Mai got out of the way easily. "My, my someone's angry." Risa commented.

"No one, I repeat, no one, is going to hurt my brother, not even me, I want to give up being a digidesten but not until I find out just who is behind all of this." He said standing up.

"Hua big talk for someone who has amnesia." Risa retorted putting a hand on her hip.

"Who's saying that I have amnesia, I just remembered everything that has happened." Shinya smirked "Zoe can you get my brother out of here?" He asked.

"Of course." She said and Toshiro walked up to Shinya and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke and Takuya are my best friends I'm not going to let their little brother fight alone." Toshiro smiled down a bit at him. "And I'm not going to take no as an answer." He said.

"Thanks." Shinya said and looked to see how far away Zoe and Takuya had gotten.

"So the main goal is to mostly keep them occupied right?" Toshiro asked forming a couple of daggers.

"That's the plan." Shinya answered.

"So you know how to fight? Never mind about that question." Toshiro laughed a little and tossed his dagger into the air then caught it again. "Lets go." Toshiro said and both of them went charging towards Risa and Mai.

~With Koji and the rest of the group~

Koji was semi asleep in his bed but he kept tossing and turning. He just couldn't seem to get any rest. Something was on his mind but what? Was it because of he was starting to connect with the wizards that was inside of him or was there something else that was going on? Koichi was in his room and he just laid there in his bed.

"I hope that Toshiro knows what's he doing." Koichi muttered to himself.

"_I wouldn't worry to much about it Koichi, Toshiro has been an elemental longer then most of us."_ Uryuu commented in Koichi's head.

"I thought you were sleeping." Koichi said.

"_No I couldn't get to sleep either, it feels like something is up."_

"Like what? Because I can't make it out."

"_It seems like there's a few things that are going to happen."_

"Like what?"

"_We've never told you what Sasuke can really do and what will happen if all of his power is released have we?"_

"Um no but now would be a good time to tell me something." Koichi stated sitting up in bed.

Kaylee was walking around the halls of the castle she didn't want to lay down she felt like she had way to much energy to just try and get some sleep. It wasn't that she was worried she knew that everyone was fine hopefully but she really didn't like to look on the bad side of things. She liked to keep her head up and look towards the future.

"I wonder what Koichi's up to." She muttered to herself and started heading towards his room to see if he was sleeping or not. She went to knock on the door and stopped. "What if he's sleeping?" She whispered then shook her head and knocked lightly and opened the door a little.

"Koichi…" She said peaking in to see that he was sitting up in bed. "Oh good you're awake I didn't wake you up did I?" She questioned.

He looked over at her and shook his head. His black hair covered a bit more of his left eye lately and along with all the other boys he was getting taller and more muscle to him as well. "No I've been awake, I have a question to ask actually." He said and Kaylee closed the door behind her.

"Sure what did you want to ask?" She said.

"You can turn on the light you know." Kaylee was actually thankful to turn on a light she had been afraid of the dark since she was younger. "Do you have your elemental?" He asked and she blinked.

"What's an elemental?" Kaylee questioned.

"I mean your wizard." He corrected.

"No, actually I don't think that any of the girls got a wizard." She answered taking a step towards Koichi.

"Well at least that's good." He laughed a little.

"Why? Koichi I'm confused." She said.

Koichi looked over at her then back at his blanket. "You can sit down Kaylee." He said moving his legs and swinging them over the side of the bed and Kaylee sat down at the end of the bed.

"I still don't understand." She said again.

"Well first of all you don't have a person talking to you in your head and when you talk out loud to the person in your head people think that you're insane. Second well I don't know about second but what I'm trying to get at is…" He trailed off.

"Koichi you can tell me." Kaylee stated.

"You know how Sasuke is the child of the head master of the wizard academy where Uryuu and the rest of the wizards come from right?" Koichi started again.

"Yea, but what are you…" Kaylee said.

"He's not just an elemental of fire, Sasuke's abilities were almost completely sealed away, and if something happens where his and Takuya's bodies are close to dying then the seal will weaken every time until it breaks." Koichi told Kaylee.

"And what happens if the seal is broken?" Kaylee asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"From his abilities being locked up in side him and just growing over time if that power is released it could become so over whelming that it could rip them apart from each other or kill them." Kaylee couldn't say anything to Koichi she just sat there.

"What about Sasuke's father can't he reseal it?" Kaylee questioned.

"According to Uryuu it took a week to just get through the first part of the seal and about a month for the entire seal." He looked over at Kaylee.

"We have to tell the others and make sure that Takuya is alright." Kaylee mentioned.

Koichi nodded and they both went to everyone else's rooms. When they met up in the hall at Koichi's room again they both looked a bit frantic.

"I can't Find Tommy or Toshiro, which ever one is in control." Koichi stated completely forgetting that Toshiro told him that he was going to the academy.

"I can't find Zoe or Takuya." She said.

"Awesome." Koichi said pulling his hair and walking in a little circle. "Oh geez and Koji told me that he has a bad feeling about something. And now we can't find those three… what about Shinya, maybe they're with Shinya." Koichi and Kaylee ran to the infirmary just to find that Shinya was gone as well.

Matt walked down the hall and met up with the rest of the group that Koichi and Kaylee had woken up.

"What did you wake all of us up for?" Matt sighed.

Koichi explained what Uryuu had told him to the rest of the group and how they couldn't find Shinya, Takuya, Zoe, or Tommy.

"That would explain the dream I was having." Koji mentioned.

Now that Koji was up and you could see what he looked like. His hair was still the same length but his hair was starting to lighten up and it looked like more of a navy blue and when he stood up you could tell that he was taller then what he was a week ago.

"The only other place I can think of where they could be is at the academy." J.P. said trying not to fall asleep in the chair. Then we should go there and make sure nothing is wrong shouldn't we?" Noelle mentioned.

"Why not I have nothing better to do at the moment." Koji commented standing up and stretching.

"Alright I'm going to tell Kiki where we're going and that she can just go back to bed." Matt sighed and walked out of the room.

~With Zoe and Takuya~

"I hope that Shinya and Toshiro doing alright." Zoe said helping Takuya slowly walk to the headmasters office. He was trying not to let her notice how hurt he really was.

"They'll be fine." Takuya laughed a little and held his hand over the front of the wound. He was feely worse by the minuet but he tried not to show it.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to take a bit more of your weight, I can handle it." Zoe offered.

"No, it's alright, we're half way to the head master's office I'll be fine. If I get dizzy I'll let you know alright." He smiled at her.

"Takuya…" She said and looked over at him concerned.

'_Damn it…this hurts…'_ Takuya thought _'We can make it to your dad's office right Sasuke?'_

"_Yea, Takuya just try not to lose consciousness."_

'_But I'm getting dizzy.'_

"_Takuya you'll be alright I'm doing the best I can to stop the bleeding but because of the placement of the wound I'm having a hard time. It must have been a cursed blade that she stabbed us with."_

'_So what will happen if I can't make it?'_

"_I'm going to push you and make you walk Takuya remember I can take control."_

'_But I can tell that it's effecting you as well Sasuke.'_

"_I know Takuya…I know…"_

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Well I'm back up to speed with this story.**

Kyo: Back up to speed who's the one that started telling the story?

**Me: Um…I did because you're just a fiction character.**

Kyo: HA right.

**Me: I'm serious.**

Kyo: So when do I come in for your other story?

**Me: not for a while.**

Kyo: That's so not fair.

**Me: To bad.**

Kyo: I want to have a talk with you.

**Me: Later.**

Kyo: No, now.

**Me: Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, see you next time.**

Kyo: Are you listening to me? *Follows*

**-DTW-**


	44. Spiraling Turmoil This Should Be Fun

**Me: On to the next chapter!**

Koichi: Didn't you have to work on your senior portfolio?

**Me: Actually I have the 83 check marks that we are supposed to have by Monday.**

Koichi: Oh good.

**Me: So I should have a bit more of free time to work on my stories.**

Koichi: But you still have to finish your paper for your senior project.

**Me: I'm well aware of that and besides all I have to talk about is the banquet that we had for all the people that work on my senior project with me and I'm already on the 7****th**** page.**

Koichi: Well you just seem to be on top of things this year don't you?

**Me: Yep, I'm trying to work on my stories as much as I can.**

Koichi: But you can't do that if we keep talking.

**Me: Correct, so sadly we should stop talking and let them read the chapter.**

Koichi: Well we can talk while you type.

**Me: No because you're in the chapter too.**

Koichi: *Sighs* Alright I'm going.

**Me: We'll talk after the chapter. Well I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Spiraling Turmoil This Should Be Fun**

"That's not very nice, you don't hold back even for a girl?" Mai whined as Shinya pushed down harder on his Katana.

"I think I have a pretty good reason for not holding back." Shinya hissed through his teeth.

"Oh so just because I stabbed your brother and there's a good possibility that he might die is your reason?" Mai answered.

"Damn straight it's my reason." He commented and pushed her away then slashed at her to try and cut her across her body.

He nicked her arm but that was it. "I thought that you didn't like your brother?" She retorted.

"He's my brother you don't know if I hate him or not." Shniya spat.

"Oh but I do…" Mai stated.

"Shinya don't let her get in your head." Toshiro warned as he fought against Risa.

"And why is that Toshiro. You know she's right." Risa chirped and kicked off of Toshiro's arm that blacked her last attack.

"Their lying Shinya." Toshiro said trying to reason with Takuya's younger brother and reassure himself.

"And who's to say that you're one to talk Toshiro." Risa commented.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"You can't stand being stuck in another person's body, you would rather have that fake body that you had before when you went back to the human world the first time." Risa stated and Toshiro stopped what he was doing and Risa took the opening and round housed him in the side of the head and made him stumble and hit the ground.

"Toshiro!" Shinya Yelled and ran towards him.

"Not so fast." Mai laughed and started running around him quickly and creating a funnel.

"What's…going…on?" Shinya said noticing that the oxygen around him was being sucked away.

"Let's face it Toshiro, you didn't want to connect with anyone, you would rather try your hand at disappearing then hurt someone." Risa said and kicked Toshiro back down to the ground. She stepped on the cut that she gave him on his stomach.

"Ahhh…" Toshiro yelled trying to grip at the dirt.

"You would rather be alone, with no one around. No body likes you." She put her spear up to his throat "No body ever likes you." She smiled and moved her spear up to his face and cut his cheek then went to stab him in the throat when everything around then turned black.

"What's going on?" Risa questioned looking around.

'_I know this spell.'_ Toshiro thought and kept still.

"Is this your doing Toshiro?" Risa asked.

"_Toshiro, do you really not want to be connected to me?"_

'_Now's not the time to be asking questions right now Tommy.'_

"_But…" _

'_Ask me later, alright.'_

"_Okay." _

Toshiro knocked Risa away from him and then Risa's arms pressed against her sides and the darkness faded from around them. Risa was wrapped in a wire.

"You're wrong about no one liking Toshiro." Koichi commented tightening his grip on the wire.

"How do you feel Shinya?" Mai laugh circled around him.

He couldn't breath and he was about to pass out. For some reason he slowly moved his hands across the ground and ended up drawing what looked like the wood symbol that was on the side of his neck. He placed his hand on top of the symbol but passed out before he could do any more.

Takuya and Zoe were almost to the Headmasters. The blood trail behind them was slimming down. Takuya's teeth were chattering because of loosing so much blood.

"Hold on Takuya, just a little longer." Zoe said trying not to cry.

"SHINYA!" They heard Noelle scream.

"Oh no what happened to Shinya?" Zoe asked.

Sasuke couldn't keep up the closing the whole anymore. He was about to pass out and then Shinya's name echoed through to him and the last seal that was keeping all of his power at bay weakened a great amount and the energy quickly spread through Takuya's body. Takuya's eyes faded to emotionless pools and he stood up straight.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Zoe asked confused.

He didn't answer her and ran back towards where they left Toshiro and Shinya. Sasuke and Takuya ended up changing places and as Takuya ran. When he got there he saw that everyone except Toshiro, Ryuu, and Uryuu were passed out. All three of them were badly injured and to their breaking point. Risa and Mai seemed to be perfectly fine and somehow getting stronger.

Sasuke formed his staff and charged at the two girls.

"Sasuke?" The twins said surprised.

Sasuke didn't answer them. He attacked the girls so quickly that they didn't have time to react and they were thrown to the ground and skid a good distance away from them.

"Shinya!" Sasuke ran over to Takuya's little brother and flipped him around and checked his pulse.

He was alive but barely. "Sasuke look out!" Uryuu screamed and tried to run over to protect Sasuke but having his calf muscle bleeding from a hug gash that we was given he couldn't really get up.

Sasuke grabbed his staff and blocked both of their attacks easily. "You've hurt my friends and my family…" He stood up and flames erupted around him. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled and a shock wave erupted from him and knocked the already weakened Toshiro, Ryuu, and Uryuu down to the ground.

"Oh no…" Toshiro said sitting back up.

"Damn it, did the seal break?" Ryuu asked.

Sasuke moved so fast that the girls couldn't block any of his attacks they were being tossed around like a couple of rag dolls and when they were to burnt and beat Sasuke went to kill them when someone stepped in between them.

"That's enough Sasuke." His father ordered.

"But dad?" Sasuke stated and his father put a hand up in front of Sasuke's face to silence him.

"You beat them Sasuke. Remember they are still students here at the moment. Because they are new I can strip their powers away from them and send them back to the human world without any memory of this place and completely unharmed." Is father reminded him and went to the Risa and Mai and pulled out a strange object that was used to pull away the memories about this place as well as their powers. After he did that he gave them a pill that quickly healed all their burns and that's all those pills were able to do then he sent them back to the human world and to their own homes.

"Let me see your leg." Sasuke said to Uryuu and Uryuu showed him his gash on his leg. "This is going to sting." Sasuke warned and pressed his pointer finger on his friends wound to cauterize it so it would stop bleeding.

"Ahhhh…" Uryuu started to scream and then covered his mouth to muffle the rest. Tears streamed down his face from the pain but he knew that it was better in the long run.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized letting go of Uryuu's leg.

"It's…alright." He finally answered.

"Well that's good it only looks like the seal slipped a little." Toshiro smiled holding his stomach.

"Dad…" Sasuke said looking over at his father.

"Their already coming." He nodded.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Sasuke!" He turned to Zoe's voice and she ran and hugged him. "I'm so glad you two are ok." She cried into his shoulder.

"Yea, we're fine." Sasuke reassured her.

"Now lets get you to the hospital wing." She said wiping the few tears away that slipped down her cheek.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Why don't you just wait for the nurses to get here?" His dad offered.

"Good point." Zoe laughed a little.

Zoe went over to check on Shinya to see how he was doing. Black markings appeared all over Sasuke's body and they started burning. He fell to his knees. The seal was breaking. Sasuke started screaming because of the great amount of pain that the seal was putting him through while it slowly broke away and flooded his and Takuya's body with other powers.

"Headmaster!" Toshiro shouted standing up still clutching his stomach.

"I'm on it." He answered and placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and knocked him out.

"We have to seal him again." Ryuu stated.

"You worry about getting healthy. I'll do as much as I can with the seal." The headmaster said and picked up his son whose body was flickering between Takuya's and his.

They headmaster disappeared and the nurses showed up and got everyone to the hospital wing. The next day everyone seemed to be all right and they were starting to recover. Toshiro left and went to the headmaster's office.

"Hello." He greeted walking into the room.

Headmaster Kasai came out of the side room where he was doing the sealing. "Good morning Toshiro, what brings you here? "He asked.

"I was just wondering how Sasuke and Takuya were doing?" He asked.

"Well their stable now." He sighed.

"That's good." Toshiro smiled.

"That's not why you came here is it Toshiro?" Headmaster asked.

"But how did you…" He started then the headmaster cut him off.

"I've known you for years Toshiro, you're like my son you don't want to ask for things now tell me what's on your mind." He said folding his hands after sitting down at his desk.

"Well…I was wondering if there was anyway possible to separate us from the group?" Toshiro asked.

"Why are you asking?" Headmaster questioned.

"I-I just don't want them to get hurt anymore. I would rather use the false body that I did when…" Sasuke's father held up his hand to silence him.

"I'll see what I can do." He said standing up again. "Now you get back to the hospital and get some rest."

"Yes sir." Toshiro bowed and then left the room.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Oooh what's going to happen?**

Koichi: You like doing this to people don't you?

**Me: Yes, its fun because I'm not the only one to do it.**

Koichi: So what is going to happen?

**Me: I'm not going to tell you but it's going to be interesting.**

Koichi: Can't you tell me and the rest of us.

**Me: Sure go and get everyone then I'll tell you.**

Koichi: No you're not.

**Me: You're right I'm going to make you wait.**

Koichi: Sometime you can be cruel.

**Me: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you all next chapter or in my other stories.**

**-DTW-**


	45. A Solution and the End

**Me: Sooo…I'm still alive.**

Sasuke: It's about frickin' time. I thought you forgot about us.

**Me: No, no I would never forget about you all.**

Sasuke: You haven't touched this story for almost a year.

**Me: Are you sad with the position that I've left you in?**

Sasuke: *looks away and crosses arms* shut up.

**Me: Well if you allow me to start typing this chapter then I will get you out of the position that I have left you in.**

Sasuke: *sighs* Fine…don't you think you should give them a recap of what happened in the last chapter?

**Me: But what's the fun in that?**

Sasuke: Well considering that you even had to go back and read the last chapter to figure out what happened, I think it would be a good idea.

**Me: Well it's always nice to go and read a chapter over again but fine, if I have too.**

Sasuke: That's good now I hope you all enjoy the chapter. *Waves*

**Chapter 45: A Solution and the End**

It's been six months five days twelve hours and forty-two minuets since Sasuke and Takuya had to be knocked out and the seal be redone. The girls were sent back to the human world to take care of the digital world and finish retrieving the other legendary digital spirits. Which, they did so with some difficulty but they did succeed. Everyone else except for Takuya went back to the human world and to the digital world to defeat Trubimon and bring the digital world back to peace once more. Through much difficulty the group managed to succeed in what they set out to accomplish. Agunimon's spirit said his good bye to Takuya and asked the headmaster to help him in any way that he could. His time with Takuya was over and he had to once again return to his own world.

Now the boys had one more thing that they had to do. They all wanted their elemental counter part to be able to live their own lives again. Toshiro had been spending most of his time in Tommy's mind but when Tommy was worried about him and let him take control he would be doing research. But his thoughts would always wonder. Tommy would have flashes of what Toshiro was thinking while he was sleeping.

Toshiro locked himself away in his old room and then started drawing what looked like an alchemy circle.

"_Toshiro, are you sure that you want to do this?" _ Tommy questioned his counter part.

"_**I'm sure it will work, we've come too far not to test it."**_ Toshiro answered as he continued to draw the complex circle.

"_Okay then, let's do this."_ Toshiro smiled as he could see Tommy fist pump into the air and had determination in his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear." Toshiro chuckled a little.

After a couple of minuets of drawing the circle on the floor Toshiro was finally done. "Okay are you ready Tommy?" Toshiro asked.

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _Tommy replied and he took a deep breath, _"What's the worse that can happen?"_

"We die." Toshiro replied.

"_Oh well way to put a positive spin on this."_ Tommy laughed sheepishly as Toshiro stepped into the circle.

Matt, Koji, J.P., Zoe and Koichi were sitting in the common room in their dorm that they were staying in while they were at the Academy. People had been wondering why Sasuke and his friends were gone for a while then suddenly returned. Also they were wondering who the new kids were and why they weren't taking classes like everyone else. The student body was starting to question why Sasuke hasn't been around lately. Today was the day that the headmaster was having a meeting with the student body to straighten things out and tell them what is going on.

"I wonder how Kaylee and Noelle are doing." J.P. sighed leaning back in his chair.

"They're probably doing fine, if anything they are missing their significant others." Zoe giggled looking over at Koji and Koichi.

Koji just kept looking at the wall without a single emotion being shown and Koichi blushed and looked down at the floor twiddling his thumbs.

"Why haven't you gone back Zoe?" Matt asked.

"I have to go home in a couple of hours. I was hoping that Takuya would be awake by now." Zoe sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Koji asked looking over at Zoe.

"I'm going to the headmaster's office to see if I can say goodbye to Sasuke and Takuya before I leave." Zoe stated and she walked out of the house.

She went to the head masters office and looked down at the ground as the students were talking to each other and whispering as Zoe walked by.

"Who is she?" One of the girls asked.

"I hear that she's just a human." The other girl said to her friend.

"Then why is she here?" The first girl said.

Zoe tried to ignore them and started walking faster to get away from them. When she made it to the Headmaster's office he wasn't there.

"Hello?" Zoe shouted looking around only to have her voice echo back to her. "I guess no one's here." She walked over to the room where Takuya and Sasuke were. She hesitated on opening the door when she was standing in front of it. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Sasuke…Takuya…" Zoe said quietly walking in and closing the door behind her.

Sasuke was still lying there unconscious. Sasuke's hair had gotten longer and his facial hair started to show on his face. His body was covered with some strange symbols. Zoe didn't know what to do. She walked over and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Hey…can either of you hear me?" She muttered.

Sasuke's breathing was soft and brushed Zoe's skin as she leaned in closer. "If either of you can hear me Takuya…I love you, I know that I wasn't able to say it before all of this happened…I was just scared…Sasuke…I went into your old room. Who was that girl that you have a picture of in there? She's pretty…is she an elemental too? I just have so many questions… I want you both back…" A tear slid down her cheek. She placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips and then turned to walk out.

When she went to reach for the knob it faded away everything was starting to change. "What's going on?" She asked when she turned around Sasuke was gone. "Sasuke…" Zoe looked around and no one was in the room with her. "Sasuke…Takuya…Where are you?" She asked and ran out of the room. It was dark in the Headmaster's room as she ran to the door.

It was night outside as she ran back to the house where everyone was staying. She ran into the house and all the lights were out. For some reason Zoe felt like she might find them if she went to Sasuke's room she might find them. So she ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room. "Takuya…Sasuke…" She said but no one was there. "Where are you…" She muttered.

She felt a hand wrap around her waist and mouth and pull her in. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sasuke removed his hand so that she could talk. "Sasuke!." Zoe exclaimed and turned around and hugged him.

"Who are you?" He asked again pushing her away.

"What do you mean it's me…Zoe, Takuya's Girlfriend." She stated.

His red eyes widened, "Zoe…how did you get here?" He questioned confused.

"I don't know where am I and how are you walking around not even a few minuets ago you and Takuya were unconscious and you power's were being resealed." Zoe explained.

"Wait how long have I been out?" He asked.

"Over 6 months." Zoe replied.

Sasuke wandered over to his bed and sat down, "Damn it, Father sad that the seal wouldn't break, it's not fair…" Sasuke pulled at his hair.

"Why do your powers have to be sealed Sasuke?" It was Zoe's turn to ask questions as she sat down next to him.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I am classified as a fire elemental but…that's not the only element that I can control…" He stated as he looked at Zoe and she looked shocked and confused. "I can control all of the elements including the one element that is rear to see with elementals. From what I know my father is the only one that can control the element of time." Zoe was speechless and didn't know what to say to him so Sasuke continued with his explanation.

"The thing is my body can't handle all of that power. We found out that I can control all the elements when I was still in the human world. Met Toshiro there too…he honestly was my first friend that I had. Everyone thought that I was weird because I was different. That's why my dad made the academy. To help all the elementals feel like they had a place in this world and to learn how to control our powers." He explained.

"Oh…wow…" Is all Zoe could say.

"As for where Takuya is, well your guess is as good as mine at the moment, but I think that we should look for him so that we can work together and figure out how to wake back up." Sasuke stated.

"But you should know how to get out of this right?" Zoe said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No I wasn't badly injured the last time that I had the seal placed on me. But I'm willing to try anything to figure out how to wake back up again." Sasuke stood up and smiled down at Zoe. "You know you remind me a lot of the one that I left behind. I loved her but I never got to say it to her." He held out his hand and helped Zoe up.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Rangiku." He answered and walked over to the door. "Come on let's go find Takuya." He opened the door and they both walked out of the room.

Mean while, back with the rest of the group J.P. fell asleep in the chair as they were waiting for the headmaster to get them for the assembly.

"I wonder what's taking Zoe so long." Koji muttered playing with his hair.

"Maybe she's talking with the headmaster or something like that." Koichi commented.

"Hey has anyone seen Toshiro or my little brother in a while?" Matt asked.

Koji and Koichi shook their heads, "The last time I saw either one of them it was when…" Toshiro screaming cut off Koichi.

Toshiro's screaming jolted J.P. right out of his sleep and fell right out of his chair. Matt was the first on out of his chair and ran up the stairs to Toshiro's room.

"What's going on?" J.P. asked following everyone else up the stairs. The house shook when there was an explosion.

Matt tried to get into the room but the door was locked so he kicked the door in. When the door opened he saw Toshiro against the left sidewall unconscious with smoke rising off of him. Matt looked to the opposite wall and there his little brother was unconscious as well.

"_**He did it…Toshiro actually did it."**_ Kyoshiro stated surprised.

"Tommy, Toshiro!" Matt said going over to his little brother and placed him next to Toshiro. "Come on you two wake up!" Matt said shaking their shoulders.

"Ugh…my head…" Toshiro muttered putting his hand up to his head and rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around and saw Tommy leaning against the wall next to him. "Tommy!" He said.

"What happened…" Tommy muttered.

"We did it, we did it Tommy!" Toshiro exclaimed and hugged Tommy.

"We did." Tommy laughed and hugged him back.

"But how did you…"Matt said and went silent. "This is what you two have been doing for the past few months haven't you? You two have been figuring out how to separate all of us."

Toshiro let go of Tommy and smiled, Tommy nodded happily. "We'll have to wait till later to try again right now we have to get to the auditorium and tell the headmaster." Toshiro stated standing up and helping Tommy up.

"Right, let's go." Matt nodded in agreement.

Koji, Koichi, and J.P. nodded in agreement and started heading down stairs. Toshiro, Tommy, and Matt followed. It didn't take them long to get there.

"Headmaster, headmaster…" Koji said running up to him.

"Good timing I was just about to call for you all." Headmaster stated.

"No Toshiro did it, he…" The headmaster silenced him.

"Not now Koji, we will talk about this later." He said and walked out into the auditorium.

"Were you able to tell him?" Toshiro asked Koji.

"No, he already went out there." Koji answered, "And I'm not going to be ignored either." Koji stepped out from the curtain and the commotion that was in the auditorium from suddenly fell silent. "Headmaster will you please listen to us!" Koji shouted.

"Who is this kid." A random kid shouted from the crowed.

"Koji get backstage I told you we would discuss things after this." Headmaster stated.

"Sir, please listen to us." Toshiro said running out after Koji.

"Toshiro?! What is he doing here, I thought something happened to him." Someone muttered loud enough for Koji to hear.

"YOU WANT TO TRUTH!?" Koji snapped. "MY NAME IS KOJI MINAMOTO, I AM THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT. I WAS NOT AN ELEMENTAL WHEN I WAS BORN. I WAS A DIGIDESTIN A PROTECTOR OF THE DIGITAL WORLD..." Koji trailed off and his hair started to lighten to a light blue and shortened. He grew to 6'5" tall and a lot of kids gasped. Ryuu took a deep breath and looked out at the students. "HI EVERYBODY… THAT'S RIGHT…KOJI AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON, WE ARE COMPATABLE WITH EACH OTHER, WHICH MENT THAT BECAUSE MY BODY COULDN'T HANDLE GOING INTO THE HUMAN WORLD I ENDED UP GOING TO THE PERSON WHO IS TECHNICALLY MY RENCARNATION WHICH IS KOJI MINAMOTO." Ryuu shouted and Toshiro motioned for everyone else to come out.

He stood next to Tommy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "THIS IS MY RENCARNATION TOMMY HIMI, HE IS ALSO A DIGIDESTIN, HE'S THE WARRIOR ICE." Toshiro looked over at the headmaster and he was shocked. He turned back to the crowd and took a deep breath. "TO BE HONEST BECAUSE I AM STRONGER THEN TOMMY, EVENTUALLY I WOULD HAVE COMPLETELY TAKEN OVER HIS BODY AND REPLACED HIM IN THE HUMAN RLEAM. AFTER RESEARCHING FOR A FEW MONTHS WE WERE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SEPARATE OURSELVES FROM EACH OTHER." Toshiro finished and the crowd fell silent.

"Then what's the deal with Sasuke?" One kid shouted.

"Yea, I haven't seen him in like six months." Another random kid said.

"Calm down." The head master said as the kids started causing uproar in the auditorium.

The doors slammed open and everyone fell silent again. Takuya was standing there with his hair all messy and his clothing a bit small on him. "So who forgot to invite us to the party?" Takuya laughed.

"Takuya…" Toshiro muttered as a smile spread across his lips.

"Who is this kid?" A boy stated.

"I am Takuya Kanbara, the warrior of Fire…" Takuya stated walking down the isle as his hair turned from brown to black and lengthened. "And I'm Sasuke Kasai, son of headmaster Kaisai…" Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke!" Toshiro shouted and jumped down and ran over to his best friend.

Toshiro latterly glomped Sasuke to the ground and they were both laughing, "I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Toshiro cheered then he punched his best friend in the shoulder, "Don't ever get that injured or do that to yourself again." Toshiro ordered.

"Okay, I'll try not to." Sasuke chuckled and they both stood up.

The rest of the explanation of the whole situation with them went alright, most of the kids probably left the auditorium more confused that when they came in but that happens. After the meeting they all went back to the house where they were staying and one by one Toshiro was able to separate everyone so that they were themselves again.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Takuya said staring at Sasuke. It was strange for him and really everyone of them to be saying goodbye, their elements helped them learn more and grow physically and mentally.

"This isn't good bye Takuya, to be honest I think that we well meet again at some point." Sasuke commented.

"I look forward to it." Takuya smiled and they shook hands.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Takuya and the group went back to the human world. Everything went back to normal but the group never will forget about their counter parts and what one hell of an adventure they went on.

**~27 Year Later~**

"Dad, dad can you help me for a minuet?" A boy that looked to be about 17 years old asked his father. The boy had light blonde hair and green eyes, he stood about 5' 10" tall and seemed to be a bit thin for his height.

"Sure Jack I'll be right there." The man with messy brown hair stated setting the book down that he was reading and got up.

"Takuya, you two better not take too long dinner is almost done." His wife shouted at him.

"Alright Zoe, I understand we'll be quick about it." Takuya walked over to his son and bent down a little bit, "That means we at least have a half an hour because she's going to forget something." Both of them chuckled.

"I heard that." Zoe commented and both Takuya and his son ran out the door.

"So what was it you wanted to show me son?" Takuya questioned.

"Well, so you remember when you would tell me the story about the adventures that you would have and about elementals?" Jack questioned.

"Yea, what about them?" He asked.

"Well um…what I want to tell you is umm…" Jack stuttered looking down at the ground.

Takuya's eye's widened when he saw who stepped out of the shadows and placed an arm around Jack.

"Your son is an elemental Takuya. And a wind elemental at that, I guess he got most of his mother in him." A young man that looked to have just turned 20 with black hair that was now cut with some strands of hair longer then the others and red streaks running through it. He had blood red eyes and stood as tall as Takuya. "I told you we would see each other again." The young man smirked.

"S-Sasuke…" Was all Takuya could get out.

_**The End**_

**Me: This is honestly really sad that this is the final chapter to this story. Just the fact that I have been working on this story since 8****th**** grade and to reread it from the beginning and to see how far I've come with writing this story. It really is amazing.**

Sasuke: Then why did you just stop it there?

**Me: Because I figured that was a good place to stop.**

Sasuke: Now people are going to be wondering about Jack and how he discovered his powers and what he chooses to do.

**Me: Well That's why I'm leaving it up to the readers if they would like me to create a new story based around Jack and his friend.**

Sasuke: I see what you did there. Well till we meet again.

**Me: Which might be sooner then you think.**

**Determindtowin**


End file.
